Plano B
by Hermione G e Priscila S
Summary: Helena em um exame de rotina descobre que em um futuro próximo não poderá ter mais filho e por isso decide fazer uma inseminação artificial, já estando grávida, Sirius pede para Carlinhos Weasley cuidar de sua filha, já imaginando que algo possa acontecer entre os dois. Carlinhos aceita apenas com o intuito de ajudar a amiga, os dois só não imaginavam que algo
1. CAPITULO UM

Helena acabara de acordar ao sentir a luz do sol que entrava pela janela de seu quarto, a luz iluminava completamente sua cama e principalmente seu rosto, percebendo que não conseguiria voltar a dormir se sentou na cama e logo em seguida se espreguiçou, se levantando e indo para o banheiro, tomando um banho e fazendo sua higiene matinal, depois de já estar pronta, vestindo um short jeans curto, uma camiseta preta e um chinelo ela desceu para a cozinha, onde sua mãe preparava o café da manhã, ao adentrar a cozinha viu seu pai já sentado em sua costumeira cadeira bebendo uma bela xícara de café.

— Bom dia mãe. — Falou Helena indo até Marlene e dando um leve beijo na bochecha de sua mãe — Bom dia pai. — Falou Helena indo até Sirius e dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

— Bom dia filha, dormiu bem? — Perguntou Sirius para Helena que assentiu.

— Considerando que essa é minha ultima noite na casa dos meus pais, sim. — Respondeu Helena se sentando ao lado do pai, pode ver a face carrancuda do pai ao ouvir que ela iria arrumar uma casa para si própria — Pai, eu já tenho 25 anos, já esta na hora de eu ter a minha própria vida, não irei morar tão longe daqui. — Falou Helena tomando um copo de suco.

— Helena, o Brasil fica do outro lado do mundo, porque teve que conseguir um lugar para ficar tão longe de Londres? — Perguntou Sirius para a filha que deu de ombros.

— Para sua alegria, eu troquei de apartamento, não vou mais morar no Brasil, consegui um apartamento melhor aqui em Londres, e mais barato, como ainda esta um pouco bagunçado lá, vocês só irão poder ir me visitar no final de semana. — Falou Helena podendo ver um grande sorriso aparecer na face de seu pai e de sua mãe que acabara de se sentar a mesa, depois de servir pães, bolos, mais suco, ovos e bacon.

— Que bom minha filha, como é novidade você morar sozinha será bom que esteja perto de nós. — Falou Marlene para a filha que revirou os olhos.

— Ainda acho que não é hora de você ir. — Falou Sirius se levantando e saindo da cozinha, deixando mãe e filha a sós.

— Mãe, vocês tem que parar de me tratarem como criança. — Falou Helena para a mãe que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Filha, entenda o lada do seu pai, ele soube de você apenas depois de você já ter 15 anos, e você sabe que ele tentou recompensar cada minuto longe de você, e é por isso que ele não te quer longe, mas prometo que ele irá se acostumar com a ideia. — Falou Marlene para a filha que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Bom, já teve uma boa quantidade de dinheiro guardado, já paguei 5 meses adiantados da parcela do apartamento, e tenho também dinheiro para minhas necessidades. — Falou Helena.

— Não quer mesmo ajuda? — Perguntou Marlene.

— Não, bom irei ao médico, fazer alguns exames de rotina, depois vou para o apartamento. — Falou Helena se levantando.

— Exames de rotina? — Perguntou Marlene.

— Bom, como sabe a Adriana sempre fazia um exame de rotina quando eu era pequena, por isso peguei esse costume. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Mesmo depois de 10 anos de convivência com você, ainda acho que não sei tudo sobre você meu amor, e os namorados? Como vão? — Perguntou Marlene sorrindo para a filha que sorriu fraco.

— Mãe, quanto aos namorados, estão indo péssimo. — Falou Helena dando de ombros, voltando a tomar seu café.

— Achei que estivesse namorando com aquele Dino. — Falou Marlene tomando um gole de café.

— Terminamos a muito tempo, eu não estava sendo feliz, e penso que ele não seria estando comigo, então terminei para ele poder encontrar outra pessoa. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Entendo. — Falou Marlene.

— Mãe, tenho que ir, ainda tenho que levar algumas roupas que ficaram aqui, voltar e me arrumar para ir ao médico. — Falou Helena terminando seu café e se levantando.

— Tudo bem então. — Falou Marlene colocando pratos, talheres e copos na pia.

Helena voltou para seu quarto e pegou as roupas que tinham em seu guarda roupa e a jogou em seu malão, que usou quando foi para Hogwarts no final do 5ª, 6ª e 7ª ano, depois que Voldemort morreu, ela foi morar com seus pais em Londres, no começo teve que morar no Largo Grimmauld, mas depois de um tempo Sirius comprou uma casa para eles, um pouco menor e mais simples que a casa de seus pais.

Já estando com o quarto arrumado e o malão também ela desaparatou para seu apartamento que tinha dois quartos sendo que uma era sua suíte, uma sala, uma cozinha, lavanderia, banheiro a mais no apartamento e uma varanda.

Depois de colocar as roupas que estavam no malão no guarda roupa de três portas foi tomar um banho, colocando uma roupa de frio, já que em Londres a época era de frio, arrumou seu cabelo e seguiu para a consulta que tinha no médico.

Aparatou em um beco no centro de Londres que sabia estar sempre vazio e foi para o prédio onde ficava o consultório, seguiu para o elevador e logo que chegou lá apertou o botão do andar, esperou um bom tempo até chegar ao devido andar, assim que a porta se abriu viu varias pessoas sentadas em cadeiras a esquerda enquanto a recepção estava a direita, foi até a recepção.

— Em que posso ajudar? — Perguntou uma mulher que aparentava ser um pouco mais velha que ela.

— Eu tenho uma consulta geral. — Respondeu Helena.

— Seu nome, por favor. — Pediu a recepcionista.

— Helena Black. — Falou Helena para a mulher que mexeu no computador e depois se virou para ela.

— Você já é a próxima, Srta. Black. — Falou a recepcionista para Helena que assentiu — Poderia me dar sua identidade, apenas como procedimentos do consultório. — Falou a recepcionista para Helena que assentiu e tirou os documentos da carteira que no momento estava na bolsa.

— Aqui esta. — Falou Helena entregando a identidade para a recepcionista que verificou a numeração do RG e voltou a entregar a Helena que o guardou.

— Helena Black. — Falou o médico que acabara de sair de uma sala.

— Nossa, nem demorou. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Sorte em. — Falou a recepcionista sorrindo para Helena que assentiu.

Helena foi até o medico que deu passagem para que ela entrasse, ela entrou e ele falou vários tipos de exames, perguntando quais daqueles ela faria, ele se surpreendeu ao ouvir ela concordar em fazer vários daqueles exames, demorou um bom tempo para fazer todos exames, incluindo o exame de sangue que teria que fazer.

— Bom, daqui uma semana o resultado de todos os exames estará pronto, eu recomendo que venha falar comigo, poderei explicar melhor a você os resultados. — Falou o médico sorrindo.

— Tudo bem, muito obrigado. — Falou Helena se levantando e saindo do escritório.

Helena se dirigiu para as ruas movimentadas de Londres, e logo que achou um shopping entrou, entrando em varias lojas a procura de coisas que pudesse ajudar a decorar seu apartamento, além é claro de ter comprado um vestido para si mesma, depois de já ter comprado tudo foi para o beco em que havia desaparatado e aparatou para seu apartamento, onde logo começou a arrumar, algumas horas depois viu um cão prateado entrar em seu quarto, e logo em seguida ouviu a voz de seu pai.

— _Helena, estamos indo para a Toca, apareça lá para nos fazer companhia, estaremos esperando você. — _Falou a voz grossa do pai para que logo em seguida o cão sumisse.

— Bom, não tenho nada para fazer, e estou morrendo de saudades do Teddy. — Falou Helena desprendendo o cabelo que quando começara a arrumar o apartamento o prendeu.

Logo depois que colocou o tênis, desaparatou de seu apartamento mesmo, aparecendo logo depois em frente a casa de vários andares, nem havia entrado na casa e já via Teddy e Vic correndo pelo quintal, enquanto os pais apenas observavam os dois.

— Helena, a quanto tempo em. — Falou Tonks sorrindo para Helena que foi até ela, dando um forte abraço na mulher que no momento estava com os cabelos roxos.

— Eu que deveria dizer isso né, é você e o Remo que vivem sumidos. — Falou Helena sorrindo, abraçando forte Teddy ao ver o menino indo correndo atrás dela — Como você esta grande. — Falou Helena para o menino que sorriu.

— Oi madrinha. — Falou Teddy sorrindo largamente, o menino já estava com 07 anos, estava enorme, e Vic no momento tinha 05 anos, estava com os cabelos um pouco mais abaixo dos ombros e estava sem os dois dentes da frente.

— E então, qual o motivo para essa reunião de família? — Perguntou Helena cumprimentando Remo com um leve abraço.

— Carlinhos finalmente veio passar um tempo com a família. — Respondeu Remo sorrindo.

— Uma de minhas amigas que moram na Romênia disseram que o chefe dele teve que ameaçá-lo para ele aceitar tirar algumas férias. — Falou Tonks sorrindo.

— Esse ai gosta de trabalhar tanto quanto gosta de comer. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Olha só, a menininha cresceu, mas para mim continua sendo uma criança de 15 anos. — Falou Carlinhos que havia escutado o que ela dissera sobre ele.

— E você continua sendo irritante. — Falou Helena dando de ombros e indo para dentro da casa, enquanto o ruivo a seguia.

— Soube que estava namorando com o Thomaz. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Isso, bem que você falou, eu estava, não estou mais. — Falou Helena dando de ombros — Cadê o Harry e a Gina? — Perguntou Helena para o ruivo que logo respondeu.

— O Harry esta no antigo quarto da Gina, trocando o James Sirius, enquanto a Gina esta na cozinha, preparando leite para o menino mamar. — Respondeu Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Eu vou lá ver aquele menininho lindo. — Falou Helena correndo para o antigo quarto de Gina, onde encontrou Harry fazendo careta para o filho que sorria e tentava pegar seus óculos — Olha só, que menininho mais lindo da tia, vem cá comigo. — Falou Helena pegando James Sirius das mãos de Harry.

— Fica ai com ele, daqui a pouco a Gina vai pegar ele dar mama pra ele. — Falou Harry saindo do quarto, com Helena atrás de si que carregava James Sirius que mexia nos cabelos negros dele.

— Cadê todo mundo? — Perguntou Helena.

— Estão na cozinha. — Respondeu Harry para Helena que logo em seguida foi para a cozinha da casa, encontrando varias pessoas ali.

— Helena, minha querida, como vai? — Perguntou Molly para Helena que sorriu.

— Tudo vai bem, estava arrumando meu apartamento. — Respondeu Helena sorrindo.

— Seu pai nos contou que você conseguiu um apartamento no centro de Londres. — Falou Arthur sorrindo para Helena.

— Sim, ele deve ter falado de um jeito dramático, por exemplo "uma menina tão nova querendo morar sozinha", já que se fosse por ele, eu ficaria em casa pelo resto da minha vida. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Vem com a vovó. — Falou Lily Potter pegando James Sirius no colo.

— Imagino, Lily quase chorou no dia em que o Harry saiu de casa também. — Falou James sorrindo para a esposa que fez cara de brava.

— E então filha, como foi os exames? — Perguntou Marlene para Helena que logo respondeu.

— Normal, daqui uma semana eu pego os resultados. — Respondeu Helena.

— Exames? Não anda muito bem Helena? — Perguntou Gina que acabara de entregar uma mamadeira para seu filho que logo foi deitado no colo de Lily e começou a mamar.

— Estou ótima, são apenas exames de rotina. — Respondeu Helena dando de ombros.

— E então, como é seu apartamento? — Perguntou Hermione que acabara de entrar na cozinha com Rony do lado.

— É perfeito para mim, nem muito pequeno e nem muito grande, sabe, nada muito exagerado. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Uma criança morando sozinha, não quero nem ver o desastre. — Falou Carlinhos rindo de Helena.

— Nós que não devemos imaginar o desastre que é você morando sozinho na Romênia. — Falou Helena para o ruivo que deu de ombros sorrindo.

— Engraçadinha. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo todos rirem.

— Bom, daqui a pouco é hora do almoço e a comida ainda não esta pronta. — Falou Molly começando a pegar algumas verduras e ingredientes para fazer comida.

— Eu vou te ajudar Molly, ai eu aproveito para aprender a cozinha. — Falou Helena rindo — Já que minha mãe não vai poder ficar indo em casa todos os dias para me ajudar a fazer comida.

— Helena, achei que soubesse fazer comida. — Falou Hermione para a morena que sorriu.

— Eu sei fazer o básico, mas não custa tentar ficar tão boa quanto a Molly. — Falou Helena sorrindo para Molly que sorriu de volta.

— Bom saber que minha comida não é o bastante. — Falou Marlene dramática.

— Há mãe, não precisa ficar assim né, dramática. — Falou Helena rindo da própria mãe que acabou por rir junto.

E depois disso todas as mulheres começaram a fazer comida, enquanto os homens cuidavam das crianças, um tempo depois Dominique que dormia no antigo quarto de Gui acordou e Fleur teve que pega-la, não demorou muito e Fred e Jorge chegou, Fred como sempre estava sozinho, ele ultimamente não parava com uma namorada, e Jorge estava com Angelina e Fred II nos braços.


	2. CAPITULO DOIS

UMA SEMANA DEPOS

Helena acordou ao ouvir o som de seu relógio despertando, eram exatamente 07h30min, se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, tomou um banho e fez sua higiene matinal logo em seguida foi para a cozinha onde preparou café e comeu um pedaço de bolo que fizera no dia anterior, depois de já ter comido saiu do apartamento e foi para o trabalho, não demorou a chegar a um lugar que possibilitaria a entrada dela para o Ministério, se dirigiu imediatamente para o escritório de Harry e ao chegar no local já encontrou o moreno sentado em sua costumeira cadeira, lendo alguns papeis.

— Bom dia, Helena. — Falou Harry sem ao menos levantar a cabeça para olhá-la — Em que posso ajudar? — Perguntou Harry.

— Ta parecendo Dumbledore falando, ou se não a Minerva. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Costume de ficar escutando isso. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Então, eu gostaria de perguntar se você pode me dar um tempo maior de almoço, pra eu comer e depois ir buscar o resultado dos meus exames. — Falou Helena para Harry que ficou um bom tempo pensando.

— Tudo bem, boa sorte com os exames em. — Falou Harry para Helena que assentiu e logo em seguida saiu do escritório, foi para a sala de treinamento de Aurores, chegando ao local encontrou varias pessoas que a um tempo estava treinando para se tornarem Aurores, cada um com sua personalidade diferente.

— Bom dia turma. — Falou Helena sorrindo, eles sempre faziam barulhos de indignação ao ouvi-la chamá-los daquele jeito como se fossem crianças que acabara de conhecer uma professora nova.

— Você nunca vai deixar de nos chamar assim, né? — Perguntou Pedro, um menino que por coincidência nascera no Brasil, e era filho de uma amiga da mulher que a criou.

— Pedro, você mais que todos aqui deveria saber que eu não vou deixar de chamar vocês assim, agora vamos começar. — Falou Helena se encostando em uma mesa que tinha ao fundo da grande sala.

— Como vai ser o treinamento de hoje? — Perguntou Miley.

— Hoje teremos vários tipos de treinamento, primeiro uma prova surpresa. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Achei que treinamento de Aurores fosse apenas na pratica. — Falou Jack, o mais novo da turma.

— Bom, imaginem que estão fazendo um resgate, e vocês sabem que quando são esse tipo de coisa a se fazer existem regras, regras que vocês não podem desobedecer, já que tem uma pessoa com uma autoridade maior que a sua, e eu varias vezes já disse algumas dessas regras, e que jeito melhor de vocês guardarem isso na cabeça se não fazendo uma prova? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo.

— E se caso errarmos nessa prova, como iremos saber a resposta correta? — Perguntou Emily.

— Simples, depois que eu corrigir as provas eu entregarei a vocês a folha com as resposta corretas, mas não se preocupem, imaginem que é apenas um treinamento, essa tal prova não vai valer nota nem nada, é como se fosse uma forma de alongar o modo de pensar, e isso será o mais difícil que farão hoje. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Depois dessa prova, o que faremos? — Perguntou Ralph.

— Apenas treinamentos rotineiros, sabem, vocês irão duelar com seus parceiros e eu irei analisar, farei um relatório de cada um de vocês, e isso será bom para que vocês percebam que existe outras formas de duelar além da sua, afinal, nenhum de vocês duela igual, são todos diferentes. — Falou Helena sorrindo mais um pouco.

— E então Helena, agora que você não esta mais namorando, poderia ir jantar com a gente, sabe, faz um bom tempo que você não sai com a turma aqui. — Falou Jack sorrindo.

— Não vai dar, mas quem sabe amanhã, é que hoje eu tenho que pegar o resultado de um dos meus exames. — Falou Helena fazendo cara de triste.

— Tudo bem, quando não é o Thomaz, é um exame, parece que você prevê que iremos te chamar e já planeja uma desculpa plausível. — Falou Ralph.

— Vamos deixar para outro dia, e vocês parem de me enrolar, irão fazer essa prova sim e agora, rapidinho para começarmos os duelos, sabem que é minha parte favorita de ensinar. — Falou Helena sorrindo e indo se sentar na cadeira atrás da mesa, com um aceno de varinha, varias carteiras e cadeiras apareceram para cada uma das pessoas se sentarem, ela entregou as folhas e logo já estavam todos escrevendo.

A manhã foi como o planejado de Helena, a prova demorou um pouco mais do que o imaginado, mas logo percebeu porque, seus _alunos_ se dedicaram bastante em responder as perguntas com suas próprias palavras e isso a agradou muito.

Na hora em que todos começaram a duelas, percebeu que vários tinham dificuldades com as formas diferentes dos amigos duelar, alguns fizeram o seu máximo, outro fizeram o possível.

— Gente, quando voltarmos vamos praticar mais essas formas diferentes de duelar, tenho certeza que com um pouco mais de pratica irão se dar muito bem, bom almoço. — Falou Helena juntando os papéis que estavam em cima da mesa e saindo da sala.

— _Soube que a tal Helena perdeu o Dino e que ele te chamou para sair. _

Helena pode ouvir a voz de uma mulher sussurrando, soltou um longo suspiro, era incrível como as pessoas preferiam perder seu tempo de almoço para ficar fofocando de uma coisa que acontecera a muito tempo.

— _Então né amiga, estamos saindo a quase um mês, tenho certeza que me darei bem com ele, mas se eu ver aquela Helena perto dele, ai sim ela vai saber quem eu sou. _— Sussurrou outra mulher.

Helena apenas para provocar começou a gargalhar e foi até as mulheres, percebeu que uma delas era a secretaria de Hermione, sorriu para elas que ficaram séria.

— Desejo a vocês um bom horário de almoço, e já que eu não sei qual das duas esta saindo com o Dino, desejo a alguma de vocês boa sorte e muitas felicidades. — Falou Helena voltando a andar pelo corredor, indo até a saída do Ministério, almoçaria em um restaurante que ficava de frente para a entrada do Ministério, chegando ao local fez seu pedido e almoçou, depois foi a procura de um lugar vazio para aparatar, assim que encontrou aparatou no mesmo beco da outra vez, foi para o prédio e subiu até o andar em que ficava o escritório, já iria sair até que deu de cara com o médico que logo sorriu.

— É Helena, não é? — Perguntou o médico para Helena que assentiu — Me acompanhe, gostaria muito de falar com você aqui no escritório mesmo, mas é que eu estou em horário de almoço, os resultados dos seus exames estão aqui comigo. — Falou o médico.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Helena permanecendo no elevador, assim que o médico entrou e apertou o botão para o piso térreo eles ficaram em silencio, esperando que o elevador chegasse logo primeiro ao andar.

— Tenho costume de comer aqui no shopping mesmo, pode ser lá? — Perguntou o médico.

— É claro, mas eu afirmo em dizer que não almoçarei, acabei de comer. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Tudo bem então. — Falou o médico e assim seguiram para o shopping depois de terem saído do elevador e depois do prédio, Helena esperou um bom tempo até que ele já havia escolhido o almoço e assim seguiram a procura de uma mesa vazia, assim que acharam foram até lá e se sentaram.

— E então Doutor, o que deu o resultado? — Perguntou Helena.

— Veja si própria. — Respondeu o médico dando vários papeis que continham os resultados, vários deles informavam que ela estaria normal, até chegar ao ultimo que estava escrito em palavras estranhas, palavras complexas para ser mais exata .

— O que isso quer dizer? — Perguntou Helena para o médico que respondeu depois de ter terminado de mastigar.

— Bom, você tem uma doença que eu não irei dizer o nome porque não importa mesmo, quer dizer, é bem difícil o nome mesmo, é uma doença muito rara. — Falou o médico.

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu estou tendo que inventar essa tal doença, desculpa ai, pesquisei muito e não encontrei doença que tivesse um sintoma assim, sem contar que quando eu pesquisei na net parecia que estava escrito em grego kkk')

— E o que ela faz? — Perguntou Helena.

— Ela prejudica os seus óvulos, eles podem não se desenvolver quando você engravidasse, é claro que em doenças assim conseguimos determinar a época em que isso pode acontecer entre as mulheres, mas não conseguimos impedir isso, infelizmente. — Falou o médico.

— Então, se os meus óvulos não desenvolverem, eu não posso ter filhos? — Perguntou Helena.

— Exatamente, é por isso que eu recomendo que caso você queira ter filhos, constituir família, que comece agora, porque pelos meus cálculos quando a doença começar a reagir com mais força seu filho já estará bem desenvolvido e isso não implicaria na sua criança. — Falou o médico.

Helena ficou paralisada, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que pensar, esperava que não saísse nada de interessante nos exames, e muito menos que saísse algo ruim.

— Mas é certeza que essa doença não irá interferir no desenvolvimento do bebê, caso eu engravide. — Falou Helena.

— É certeza. — Falou o médico.

— Mas eu não tenho namorado e não sou casada, como vou engravidar? — Perguntou Helena mais para si mesma do que para o médico.

— Então, você pensa mesmo em engravidar? — Perguntou o médico.

— É claro, se essa é minha única oportunidade, será minha única opção, farei isso sem pensar no depois, mas como irei arranjar um filho? — Perguntou Helena.

— Simples, inseminação artificial, é muito útil para mulheres que querem ser mães solteiras, se você quiser, posso recomendar uma clinica de fecundação que é ótima. — Falou o médico.

— É claro. — Falou Helena pegando um papel e uma caneta em sua bolsa, entregou ao médico que escreveu algumas coisas com letra legível, ela agradeceu por aquilo, era difícil de entender letra de médico.

— Aqui esta o endereço e o telefone de contato. — Falou o médico sorrindo.

— Obrigado, preciso correr e fazer isso o mais rápido possível. — Falou Helena sorrindo fraco e pegando o papel das mãos do médico e os resultados de seus exames colocando na bolsa, para logo em seguida sair correndo pelo shopping, podendo escutar apenas um "_boa sorte" _do médico.

Foi até o banheiro e verificou se não tinha ninguém lá, e ao ver que não, aparatou direto para a casa de sua mãe, conversaria com ela e explicaria a situação, assim que chegou a casa de seus pais os encontrou na sala, abraçados como dois adolescentes.

— Helena, porque não avisou que viria? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Oi pai, é que eu tomei uma decisão e quero contar para vocês primeiro. — Falou Helena se sentando na beirada da mesinha de centro.

— Então fale. — Falou Marlene.

— Quero um filho, farei uma inseminação artificial. — Falou Helena sorrindo e vendo os rostos surpresos dos pais, mas percebeu que seu pai estava um pouco pensativo quanto a sua noticia.


	3. CAPITULO TRÊS

CAPITULO TRÊS

— Espera filha, não estou entendendo o porque dessa decisão? — Perguntou Marlene confusa enquanto via um sorriso fraco passar pelo rosto de Sirius.

— Eu fui fazer meu exame de rotina, lembra? — Perguntou Helena para a mãe que assentiu em concordância — Bom, infelizmente o médico me disse que eu tenho uma doença rara, e essa doença afetara o desenvolvimento dos meus óvulos no meu corpo, e por isso eu não poderei ter filhos daqui algum tempo, ele disse que se eu quiser ter um filho, seria melhor agora, já que daqui esse tempo a doença não afetara o bebê. — Explicou Helena.

— Você tem certeza filha? Certeza de que quer um filho? Quer dizer, você acabou de se mudar, um filho precisa de muito dinheiro e dinheiro de sobra. — Falou Marlene para a filha que assentiu sorrindo.

— Lene, deixa ela, a decisão é dela mesmo e dinheiro é o que não falta, se faltar para ela podemos ajudar durante um tempo ué, é nossa filha mesmo. — Falou Sirius sorrindo para a esposa que ficou confusa no começo, do mesmo jeito que a filha.

— Bom, tenho que ir para o trabalho, já estou bem atrasada, peguei mais tempo de almoço para pegar o resultado dos exames, agora tenho que ir, amanhã eu venho aqui. — Falou Helena sorrindo e logo depois desaparatando, enquanto os pais ficaram ali.

— Sirius, o que você tem na cabeça? — Perguntou Marlene confusa.

— Cabelo. — Respondeu Sirius sorrindo.

— Chato. — Falou Marlene se levantando e pronta para sair de perto do marido, mas ele a puxou, a fazendo se sentar no colo dele.

— Desculpa, mas você lembra da visita que recebemos do futuro? Então, pelo que eu sei, nossa netinha veio por meio de inseminação artificial, no final esse exame esta errado, e ela vai ficar feliz no final, sei disso. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros, enquanto acariciava o rosto da esposa.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou Marlene.

— Tenho, agora venha aqui, que Helena só poderá voltar depois do expediente de trabalho, o que nos da muito tempo de divertimento. — Falou Sirius começando a beijar a curva do pescoço da esposa, que soltou um longo suspiro de prazer.

Já no Ministério, Helena mais uma vez se dirigia ao escritório de Harry, torcia para que ele estivesse lá e por sorte ele estava.

— Mais um favor? — Perguntou Harry sorrindo.

— Sim, como sabe? — Perguntou Helena retribuindo o sorriso.

— Normalmente você só vem aqui quando quer favor, agora diga o que é. — Falou Harry sorrindo mais uma vez, a olhando, esperando que ela falasse.

— Bom, eu queria saber se você pode colocar alguém para me substituir pro resto do expediente, tenho um assunto de saúde para tratar, se der certo não voltarei a trabalhar tão cedo. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Esta bem Helena? — Perguntou Harry preocupado — Sabe que te considero uma irmã, então pode falar. — Falou Harry para ela.

— Por enquanto não posso dizer, mas logo eu digo, então, pode fazer esse favor pra mim? — Perguntou Helena.

— Só se você achar alguém para te substituir, eu até iria no seu lugar, lá deve estar mais emocionante do que aqui, mas é que estou meio que atrapalhado aqui. — Falou Harry rindo, apontando para a pilha de papeis que tinha na mesa.

— Deu pra perceber, mas se eu convencer alguém? Eu estou livre? — Perguntou Helena com os olhos brilhando, e sorrindo largamente ao vê-lo assentir.

— Só se essa pessoa souber atuar na sua área. — Falou Harry.

— Tudo bem, já pensei em alguém, Hermione esta na sala dela? — Perguntou Helena.

— Sim. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

— Então ele deve estar lá. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

Harry riu e logo depois falou.

— Vai chamar o Rony, boa escolha. — Falou Harry rindo.

— Eu sou muito boa. — Falou Helena sorrindo e indo em direção ao escritório de Hermione, encontrou a recepcionista de Hermione que nem ao menos falou com ela, foi logo entrando na sala da amiga e não se surpreendeu ao ver Rony prensando Hermione em uma parede.

— Você deve nos amar mesmo em. — Falou Rony rindo e se distanciando da esposa que foi logo se sentar em sua costumeira cadeira.

— Fico pensando como nunca foram pegos? — Perguntou Helena.

— Normalmente a recepcionista avisa quando alguém vai entrar, e a lareira esta lacrada quando estamos praticando. — Falou Rony rindo e indo até a esposa, a levantando e se sentando no lugar dela, ela logo que viu a cena revirou os olhos e se sentou no colo dele.

— E então, o que faz aqui Helena? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Além de nos atrapalhar. — Falou Rony rindo.

— Quero um favor, e não é seu Hermione. — Falou Helena assim que viu que Hermione iria dizer algo, pode ver o rosto de Rony aparecer na lateral, ele já havia entendido que era com ele que ela queria falar.

— O que quer? — Perguntou Rony.

— Preciso que me substitua. — Falou Helena de uma vez só, podendo ver a careta de desgostoso de Rony.

— Por quanto tempo? — Perguntou Rony.

— Apenas pelo resto do expediente, você só precisa analisar o duelo deles e depois descrever para mim e eu faço o relatório, sério Rony, é por uma coisa importante, só hoje. — Pediu Helena com os olhos brilhando.

— Tudo bem, mas posso ter algum tempinho aqui? — Perguntou Rony apontando para Hermione.

— É claro, eles estarão te esperando na minha sala de treinamento, obrigado. — Falou Helena deixando o escritório sendo seguida pelo olhar do casal ali, Rony rapidamente pegou a varinha de Hermione e com um aceno de varinha a porta foi trancada.

Ele virou a esposa de frente para si, a fazendo ficar com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura.

— Não temos muito tempo em. — Falou Rony abrindo a blusa da esposa que era de botões.

— Rony, preciso te contar uma coisa. — Falou Hermione sussurrando.

— O que é? — Perguntou Rony não parando de abrir a blusa dela.

— Estou grávida. — Respondeu Hermione de uma vez, podendo perceber que o marido deixara de abrir a blusa dela e de repente passar a mão por sua barriga, subindo até o seio onde apertou delicadamente, ela não conteve um gemido.

— É por isso que esta tão sensível. — Afirmou Rony, o ruivo se lembrara que seu irmão mais velho já havia dito uma vez, que quando a mulher estava grávida, normalmente ficava bastante sensível nos pontos de seu corpo que a proporcionava prazer.

Antes que Hermione pudesse dizer algo, sentiu-se ser levantada e sentada na própria mesa, ficou confusa ainda mais ao ver o ruivo a puxar para mais perto de si e a beijar, como se nem ao menos houvesse escutado o que ela havia dito.

— Você me escutou? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sim, disse que estava grávida, iremos comemorar. — Falou Rony sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Você é insaciável. — Falou Hermione rindo.

— Isso fazia parte do contrato de casamento ué, meu jeito insaciável. — Falou Rony rindo.

— Eu não me lembro de nenhum contrato. — Falou Hermione rindo.

— Pode deixar que até quando nossa menininha nascer, eu irei criar. — Falou Rony rindo.

Helena corria a procura de mais uma saída do Ministério, e logo que estava dentro da cabine de telefone que a levaria para fora do movimentado Ministério, ela começou a procurar o papel que continha o endereço da clinica de fecundação, assim que o achou reconheceu o endereço, não era tão longe de um dos shoppings mais famoso de Londres, aparatou para lá perto e foi logo a procura do prédio, assim que o achou entrou e falou com a recepcionista.

— Em que posso ajudá-la? — Perguntou a recepcionista.

— Em que andar eu vou para agendar uma inseminação artificial? — Perguntou Helena a recepcionista que olhou no monitor do computador e logo respondeu.

— No 5º andar. — Respondeu a recepcionista sorrindo.

— Obrigada. — Falou Helena indo até o elevador, onde apertou o botão que indicava o 5º andar, não demorou muito e o elevador parou, no respectivo andar em que ela iria, a recepção era toda decorada em cores claras, foi até uma das secretarias ali — Ola, eu queria agendar uma inseminação. — Falou Helena.

— Um minuto. — Falou a secretaria pegando o telefone e apertando alguns números, para logo em seguida dizer — Doutora, uma moça gostaria de agendar uma inseminação. — Falou a secretária — É claro. — Falou a moça por fim — Pode entrar ali naquela porta Srta.

— Obrigado. — Falou Helena indo até a porta indicada.

Helena ao abrir a porta se deparou com um escritório todo branco, no meio havia uma mesa, onde a doutora estava sentada, a esperando.

— Boa tarde. — Falou a doutora.

— Boa tarde. — Falou Helena se sentando na cadeira de frente para ela.

— Sou a doutora Grace, me conte o motivo de você querer fazer uma inseminação. — Falou Grace para Helena que logo começou a explicar.

— Bom, hoje eu peguei o resultado de um vários exames de rotinas que eu fiz a uma semana atrás, e nesse exame constava que eu tenho uma doença bem rara, que daqui um tempo impedirá o desenvolver dos meus óvulos, e por isso eu resolvi finalmente ter um filho, e pensei em fazer uma inseminação já que eu não tenho marido e nem namorado. — Explicou Helena.

— E quais são as características que você busca na pessoa que doara o esperma para você fazer a inseminação? — Perguntou Grace, Helena ficou um bom tempo pensando em quais eram as características que ela queria.

— Bom, nada demais, apenas olhos azuis e cabelos pretos. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Sei que pode ser estranho, mas eu costumo perguntar o porque das pessoas escolherem as características, você poderia me dizer o do porque? — Perguntou Grace sorrindo.

— Bom, eu tenho olhos azuis e cabelos negros, por isso. — Respondeu Helena sorrindo e dando de ombros.

— Entendo, quer que ela se pareça bastante com você, mesmo que seja em poucos detalhes diferenciados, bom, você esta com o resultado de seu exame que consta a informação da doença? — Perguntou Grace.

— Estou sim, aqui esta. — Falou Helena tirando os papeis da bolsa e entregando a Grace que analisou e depois assentiu.

— Eu já tive uma cliente com essa mesma doença, bom eu ia pedir para você fazer alguns exames, mas com esses resultados eu não preciso, me passe um numero de contato, iremos procurar um esperma com as características que você disse e assim que acharmos iremos comunicar a você, no máximo em dois dias você já estará pronta para fazer a inseminação. — Falou Grace sorrindo — Só preciso de seus documentos para fazer seu registro. — Falou Grace para Helena que rapidamente pegou os próprios documentos e entregou a doutora que logo pegou uma folha com vários espaços a ser preenchido que logo fora preenchido — Isso é seu, você precisa trazer isso quando for vir fazer a inseminação. — Falou Grace sorrindo.

— Obrigado. — Falou Helena guardando na bolsa os documentos, o papel que a doutora havia dado a ela e os papeis de seus exames.

— Até a próxima Srta. Black. — Falou Grace para Helena que assentiu e se levantou, saindo do consultório, seguiria para a própria casa, já que não iria trabalhar naquele dia, passaria o dia em casa pensando na decisão que tivera.

Ao chegar em casam tomou um banho e se jogou na cama, ao pensar que em menos de duas semanas poderia estar grávida um lindo sorriso se formava em seu rosto, pensava nas vezes que via Gina sorrindo apenas por passar a mão na barriga, onde no momento jazia James Sirius, ou das vezes que via Tonks gargalhar na época em que Teddy chutava quando estava em seu ventre.


	4. CAPITULO QUATRO

TRÊS DIAS DEPOIS

Helena já estava ficando preocupada, havia passado mais de um dia estimado pela doutora Grace, e ninguém havia ligado até agora, a não ser que tivessem ligado no momento em que ela estivesse no trabalho.

No momento acabara de chegar da volta do trabalho, o dia fora calmo como todos os outros, treinando sua pequena turma, os analisando e depois fazendo relatórios, se não dando conselhos a eles para que os ajudasse a melhorar nos duelos.

Foi para seu quarto e por lá se despiu, pegando apenas uma lingerie e uma camisola, não estava com vontade de comer naquele momento, comeria mais tarde, foi para o banho e ao ver a banheira decidiu que tomaria um belo e demorado banho de banheira, encheu a banheira e logo adentrou a água, havia prendido o cabelo, não estava com o menor animo para pentear os cabelos depois que os lavasse, não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas sua mente voltou para o apartamento assim que escutou o barulho do telefone, com um pouco mais de pressa que o normal, Helena saiu da banheira e se enrolou na toalha, correndo para a sala e atendendo o telefone a tempo.

— Alo. — Falou Helena.

— _Alô, gostaria de falar com Helena Black. _— Falou uma voz feminina.

— Sim, é ela. — Falou Helena já ficando entusiasmada.

— _Helena, aqui quem fala é Alexia, secretaria da clinica de fertilização, liguei para informar que algumas opções de esperma com as características que você pediu já estão disponíveis, a doutora Grace pediu para você vir aqui amanhã para escolher o esperma que preencha suas escolhas. _— Falou Alexia.

— Tudo bem, a que horas eu posso ir ai? — Perguntou Helena.

— _As 14h00min a doutora Grace estará livre, pode ser pra você? — _Perguntou Alexia.

— Sim, obrigado. — Falou Helena desligando a ligação logo em seguida, em uma tentativa de dar pulinhos de alegria ela quase caiu por estar com os pés molhados, acabou por começar a gargalhar sozinha de si mesma.

A morena se levantou e voltou para o banheiro, pegou a lingerie e a camisola e depois de se secar vestiu as roupas confortáveis, depois daquela boa noticia ficara até mesmo com fome, mas não estava com muita vontade de fazer comida que demorasse para ficar pronta, foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, vendo o que teria para comer, viu um grande pedaço de bolo que havia comprado na hora do almoço e havia trazido para casa, ao ver aquele bolo percebeu que aquele seria seu jantar, pegou o bolo não se importando se era grande ou pequeno demais, foi para a sala e ligou a TV, comia, assistia TV e ao mesmo tempo pensava no dia seguinte, depois de já ter terminado de comer levou prato sujo para a cozinha e tomou um copo de água, voltou para a sala, desligou a TV e seguiu para seu quarto, se deitou e ficou um bom tempo ali apenas deitada pensando mais uma vez no dia seguinte, não saberia dizer quando conseguiu dormir se alguém perguntasse.

Helena acordou com o barulho do telefone tocando, olhou para o relógio e percebeu ser 07h00min, se levantou e foi até a sala atendendo o telefone.

— Alo. — Falou Helena ainda sonolenta.

— Helena, não precisa ir trabalhar hoje, eu irei avaliar seus alunos. — Falou quem parecia ser Harry.

— Harry, é você? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— É claro que sou eu né, ainda estava dormindo? — Perguntou Harry rindo.

— Você queria o que? Ainda é 07h00min, eu só acordo as 07h30min. — Falou Helena dando de ombros como se ele estivesse a sua frente, pode ouvir a risada de Harry do outro lado da linha.

— Tudo bem, da próxima vez ligo pra você as 07h29min, e só para avisar, hoje terei uma reunião com o Ministro e logo em seguida eu junto dele iremos avaliar pessoalmente seus _alunos_, então só estou ligando para você não precisar ir trabalhar. — Falou Harry.

Helena sorriu largamente com aquela notícia, como se Harry estivesse falando com ela pessoalmente e seu sorriso fosse um agradecimento.

— Tudo bem, eu não iria trabalhar mesmo. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Porque não? Helena o que esta acontecendo com você? Esta tendo muitas faltas no serviço, você esta doente? — Perguntou Harry com a voz visivelmente preocupada.

— Não Harry, nada que precise da preocupação, é apenas aqueles meus exames de rotina, deram vários resultados e alguns deles para eu poder entender estou tendo que fazer visitas ao medico, para ele me explicar. — Falou Helena o mais convincente possível.

— Tudo bem então, mas qualquer coisa me ligue e se for assunto de mulher fala com a Gina. — Falou Harry encerrando a ligação, Helena logo em seguida colocou o telefone no gancho e voltou para cama, pensando no que iria acontecer naquele dia.

Demorou um pouco para conseguir dormir, ficou pensando em como suas amigas ficavam sorridentes ao saber de suas gravidezes, ou que quando James Sirius nasceu e normalmente ele dormia com Gina e nessas noites Teddy morria de ciúmes, e que quando percebia o ciúme dele o chamava para dormir com ela, ele nunca dissera não a um desses pedidos.

Acordou minutos depois com seu despertador fazendo aquele barulho irritante, se levantou pensando do porque de estar acordada àquela hora e foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho e colocou uma roupa comum, calça jeans, blusa preta, uma jaqueta e um tênis confortável. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, deixando as madeixas onduladas indo até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, sendo que ele estava bem no alto, o que significava que o cabelo estava bem comprido, saiu do apartamento e foi para um restaurante ali perto do prédio e lá apreciou um maravilhoso café da manhã.

Helena foi para um shopping que não ficava muito longe dali, começou a pensar que quando ficasse grávida teria que parar de trabalhar e precisava de algo que a ocupasse, em meio aos passos sem rumo dentro do shopping ela se deparou com uma livraria, resolveu entrar, tudo bem que ler não era seu passatempo favorito, mas se tivesse livros _interessantes _a faria passar o tempo, ao menos um pouco. Ficou um bom tempo ali, escolhendo os livros que levaria e os comprando, ao olhar a horas em um relógio na livraria se surpreendeu, havia passado muito tempo e logo estaria na hora de ir até a doutora Grace, comprou um suco e enquanto ia para fora do shopping foi bebendo o suco que a deixou melhor.

Depois de já estar bem disposta, seguiu pelas ruas de Londres a procura de um beco qualquer, assim que achou um, entrou no lugar escuro e desaparatou para o beco perto da clinica, estava mais que ansiosa, logo que entrou no prédio e seguiu para o elevador onde apertou o botão que a levaria ao consultório, assim que chegou ao seu destino foi recebida com um grande sorriso da recepcionista.

— Bom dia Srta. Black. — Falou a recepcionista.

— Cheguei muito cedo? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo minimamente, estava um pouco envergonhada.

— Não, faltam 00h05min para o horário da sua consulta. — Falou a recepcionista indicando o relógio, sorrindo para Helena que sorriu de volta — Sente-se, é normal as mulheres ficarem ansiosa nesse dia. — Falou a recepcionista indicando as cadeiras confortáveis.

— Obrigada. — Falou Helena indo até uma das cadeiras, se sentou ao lado de uma mulher que já estava com uma barriga enorme, não se segurou e decidiu falar com ela — Desculpa parecer um pouco curiosa, mas de quantos meses você esta? — Perguntou Helena para a moça que sorriu.

— Oito meses, já esta quase para nascer. — Respondeu a mulher sorrindo.

— É menino ou menina? — Perguntou Helena.

— São gêmeos, um casal. — Respondeu a moça.

— Bem que eu percebi que sua barriga esta um pouco grandinha, mas eu não quis dizer nada, as vezes as pessoas levam o que eu digo para o lado ruim. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Não tem problema, e você, de quantos meses esta? Ou melhor, há quantas semanas? — Perguntou a moça.

— Ainda não estou grávida, vim fazer a inseminação hoje. — Respondeu Helena dando de ombros e sorrindo gentil.

— Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo. — Falou a moça sorrindo, Helena sorriu, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

— Helena Black. — Falou a médica.

— Me deseje sorte. — Falou Helena para a moça podendo ouvir apenas um _"Boa sorte" _antes de entrar na sala.

— Boa tarde Srta. Black, ansiosa para a inseminação? — Perguntou a médica sorrindo.

— Sim, com certeza. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Venha comigo. — Falou a médica seguindo para uma porta a esquerda dentro do escritório, assim que entraram Helena pode perceber uma outra mesa ao fundo.

— Entregarei a você as fichas com as características, é só você escolher e já fazemos a inseminação agora. — Falou a médica para Helena que pegou as varias fichas em cima da mesa.

— Quero esse. — Falou Helena indicando o ultimo.

— Tudo bem, se deite ali e, por favor, apóie as pernas naqueles braços da cadeira, são regras para a inseminação dar certa. — Falou a doutora — E antes que você pergunte, sim você terá que se despir, ali tem aquelas roupas que poderá usar durante a inseminação. — Falou a doutora indicando as roupas que para Helena não tamparia nada de seu corpo.

Helena pensou na posição que ficaria, e no mesmo momento sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

— Não se preocupe querida, você não é a única que já ficou assim, e eu sou mulher, então não precisa de tanta preocupação, agora vamos fazer isso logo, o quanto antes de você saber a maravilha de ser mãe, melhor. — Falou a doutora para Helena que mesmo estando envergonhada fez o que ela falou.

Enquanto se deitava na grande cadeira e depositava as pernas em dois braços da cadeira que ficavam no alto, a doutora ficou de frente para um grande refrigerador e logo pegou um pote que na opinião de Helena teria esperma do homem que escolhera.

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu não entendo nada de inseminação, por isso pularei os detalhes, nem sei se o modo que eu estou falando esta certo, mas considerem que esteja em, sei que a fic pode ter coisas que nunca foram descobertas pela ciência e confesso que sou péssima nessa matéria, odeio mesmo)

Depois de ter a médica perto de si, Helena viu a mesma se distanciar, sorrindo.

— Já esta pronta. — Falou a doutora se afastando.

Helena se sentou e imediatamente fechou as pernas, a doutora sorriu.

— Não precisa ficar com as pernas fechadas, já esta lá dentro, não vai cair, pode ficar relaxada. — Falou a médica ainda sorrindo.

— E o que devo fazer agora? — Perguntou Helena.

— Espere duas semanas e faça um teste de gravidez, pode ser de farmácia, se der positivo vá a um médico apenas para confirmar. — Falou a doutora sorrindo.

— Só daqui duas semanas? — Perguntou Helena de cabeça baixa.

— Sim, é o tempo mínimo para saber se uma mulher esta grávida ou não, desejo a você boa sorte. — Falou a doutora sorrindo — Pode se trocar agora.

Só depois de ouvir a medica falar que Helena se lembrou que ainda estava com aquela roupa que não tampava quase nada, se trocou e se despediu da doutora indo para fora do prédio, seguiu pelas ruas de Londres, andando de um lado para o outro, pensando mais uma vez em como seria ela grávida.

(Autora aqui: Gente, como hoje vai ser um especial em que eu postarei dois capítulos, espero que comentem os dois capítulos mesmo, estou precisando muito da opinião de vocês e estou fazendo isso apenas para que os momentos de Helena e Carlinhos chegue mais rápido)


	5. CAPITULO CINCO

CAPITULO CINCO

DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS

No apartamento de Helena, a morena estava de frente para o calendário que havia comprado e deixado no quarto, ela marcava cada dia que se passava, e naquele exato momento, em que ela riscou o 14º dia da semana depois do dia em que fez a inseminação, se arrumou e foi a procura de uma farmácia, demorou até um pouco para achar, mas logo que achou comprou um teste de gravidez, foi para casa e fez tudo que estava explicado na embalagem do teste, fez o teste e esperou que aparecesse duas linhas no pequeno objeto, estava no banheiro quando escutou a campainha, saiu correndo e foi para a sala, abrindo a porta e se deparando com Carlinhos.

— O que você quer? — Perguntou Helena emburrada.

— Nossa, que mal educada, o que esta acontecendo com você? TPM? — Perguntou Carlinhos rindo e entrando no apartamento, sem ao menos pedir permissão — Seu apartamento é mesmo muito bonito. — Falou Carlinhos olhando em volta.

— Fica a vontade. — Falou Helena ironicamente fechando a porta logo em seguida — Ainda não me respondeu, o que veio fazer aqui? Não é normal você vir me visitar. — Falou Helena indo até o sofá e se jogando ali.

— Estão todos preocupados com você Helena, só isso. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros e se sentando de frente para ela que revirou os olhos de tédio.

— Sou grandinha demais para cuidar de mim mesma Carlinhos, não me trate como uma criança. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Também era grande o bastante para saber andar por Hogwarts, e mesmo assim se perdeu, lembra? — Perguntou Carlinhos para a morena que assentiu — Então me diga, o que esta acontecendo? Da ultima vez que te vi assim, meio isolada, foi porque terminou com aquele ridículo. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros, a morena riu pela forma que ele falara de um dos seus primeiros namorados.

— Estou apenas dando um grande passo na minha vida. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Além do passo de morar sozinha? Que passo é esse? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Você não se acha muito curioso? — Perguntou Helena com os olhos estreitados, ele riu antes de assentir.

— Diga logo. — Falou Carlinhos;

— Espera ai, só preciso ter certeza de uma coisa. — Falou Helena se levantando e voltando para o banheiro, olhou no chão e viu o teste, nem havia se lembrado que havia deixado cair.

Helena sentiu seu coração parar ao ver duas linhas preenchendo o teste, não soube quanto tempo demorou para lagrimas começarem a descer por seu rosto, antes que pudesse se segurar voltou para a sala e ao ver Carlinhos em pé, olhando confuso para ela, ela se jogou nos braços dele o abraçando como nunca havia abraçado antes, e ele logo correspondeu, mesmo estando confuso.

— O que foi? Que felicidade é essa? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Eu estou grávida, grávida. — Respondeu Helena pulando pela sala como se fosse o dia mais feliz de sua vida, e estava sendo o segundo melhor dia de sua vida, sendo que o primeiro melhor dia de sua vida fora o dia em que sua mãe voltara a vida.

— Como assim grávida? Desde quando? E de quem? — Perguntou Carlinhos ainda confuso.

— De quem eu não sei, mas estou grávida a no máximo duas semanas já. — Falou Helena ainda pulando pelos lados do apartamento.

— Helena, você ficou maluca? Não saber quem é o pai do seu filho? Isso são atitudes de mulheres que não se tem respeito a si própria. — Falou Carlinhos como se a tivesse repreendido, como se ela fosse apenas uma adolescente.

— Carlinhos, você não me entendeu. Eu fiz uma inseminação artificial, sente-se aqui. — Falou Helena o puxando para o sofá, ele se sentou e ficou a observando, esperando que ela começasse a explicar — Bom, a algum tempo atrás eu fui fazer alguns exames de rotina, e fui diagnosticada com uma doença que impossibilitaria eu de ter filhos, então como eu não tenho namorado ou marido, resolvi fazer uma inseminação artificial, é feito em uma clinica que recebe doações de espermas de homens saudáveis, eu tinha que escolher as características física do dono do esperma que eu gostaria que fosse inserido em mim, e agora estou grávida, não ficarei sozinha, ao menos terei uma filha ou um filho pra mim, espere aqui que tenho que marcar horário para hoje com um médico. — Falou Helena saindo do sofá e indo até o telefone, deixando Carlinhos um pouco pensativo.

— _E eu aqui, com esperma de sobra e ela foi procurar em uma clinica, e ainda por cima de alguém que ela não conhece. — _Sussurrou Carlinhos para si próprio, mas arregalou os olhos ao perceber no que pensara, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em forma de tirar tal pensamento da cabeça.

— Tudo bem doutor, daqui 40 minutos eu estarei ai, obrigado. — Falou Helena desligando o telefone e voltando a se jogar no sofá, com Carlinhos ainda a olhando — Poderia me fazer um favor? Por favor Carlinhos, só um, sabe que não se deve dizer não a uma grávida. — Falou Helena com os olhos brilhando, Carlinhos revirou os olhos.

— Já não basta minha irmã, fala Helena, o que quer? — Perguntou Carlinhos para ela que sorriu largamente.

— Quero que reúna toda a família na Toca, pedi pra sua mãe fazer um jantar, poderia fazer isso por mim? Mas sem contar o motivo dessa reunião de família. — Falou Helena para Carlinhos que fez cara de desgostoso.

— Helena, sabe como é difícil enganar minha mãe, ela vai tentar arrancar minha pele se eu não contar o motivo dessa tal reunião de família. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Diga que você não sabe. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— O problema é que eu sei, e minha mãe sabe muito bem identificar minhas mentiras, quer dizer, não apenas as minhas, as de todos da família, até mesmo a do James, isso que ele faz parte dos marotos originais, imagine eu que sou uma pessoa normal que não gosta de mentir. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu imagino que sua mãe não gostara de saber que você é um galinha de primeira categoria na Romênia. — Falou Helena.

— Isso é chantagem. — Falou Carlinhos.

— E negar algo a uma grávida deveria ser considerado um pecado. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Tudo bem, eu vou dar um jeito na minha mãe, mas e quanto a seus pais, o que faço com eles? — Perguntou Carlinhos — Seu pai fica um pouco agressivo quando o assunto é você. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Tem medo do meu pai? — Perguntou Helena rindo.

— Não, mas é que ele é muito exagerado quanto a você, ele vai achar muito estranho eu saber de algo que nem mesmo sua mãe sabe, ele pode pensar algo errado de nós dois, imagine. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Depois eu esclareço tudo a ele, você só tem que enrolar sua mãe e mandar o convite da reunião para os familiares, e quando eu digo familiares, me refiro em chamar a Luna também. — Falou Helena.

— Helena, convite? Essa reunião ta mais parecendo uma festa. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Convite foi apenas modo de dizer anta, pode mandar um patrono para avisar mesmo, e agora eu tenho que ir me arrumar, então vai logo. — Falou Helena se levantando e puxando Carlinhos pela mão, o ajudando a levantar e o empurrando em direção da porta.

— Porque mulheres costumam ficar exigentes e chantagistas quando estão grávidas? — Perguntou Carlinhos ao se ver sozinho do lado de fora do apartamento, já que Helena havia fechado a porta na cara dele — Era só o que me faltava, uma mulher me mandando arrumar confusão com outra. — Falou Carlinhos se referindo ao fato de ter que arrumar um jeito de enrolar sua mãe.

Helena corria pelo apartamento, ia de um lugar para o outro em busca de todas suas coisas, foi até a lavanderia atrás de uma toalha limpa, até seu quarto a procura da roupa adequada e logo em seguida para o banheiro, tomou um banho relaxante, já estava saindo do apartamento quando escutou o telefone tocar, soltou um longo suspiro e foi até o telefone, o atendendo logo em seguida.

— Alo. — Falou Helena.

— Alô, eu gostaria de falar com Helena Black. — Falou uma voz feminina.

— Sim, é ela. — Falou Helena.

— Boa tarde Srta. Black, é que você tinha uma consulta para daqui 10 minutos, mas aconteceu um imprevisto e o doutor não poderá lhe consultar hoje, gostaria de remarcar a consulta para outro dia? — Perguntou a recepcionista.

— Não, cancela essa consulta completamente. — Falou Helena, estava ficando com raiva.

— Tudo bem, qualquer coisa ligue. — Falou a recepcionista encerrando a ligação logo em seguida.

— E agora, o que eu vou fazer? — Perguntou Helena colocando o telefone no gancho, lembrou de alguém que não via a algum tempo, sabia que ela era medica, rezava para que ela a atendesse naquele mesmo momento, foi até seu quarto e mexeu nos criados mudos que ficavam na lateral da cama.

Depois de muito procurar achou sua antiga agenda, da época em que ela era apenas uma estagiaria do Ministério, rezava para que ela continuasse com o mesmo numero, era até raro uma pessoa como ela ter um numero telefônico, já que telefone era uma coisa de trouxa.

Correu para a sala, pegou o telefone e o puxou um pouco, esticando o cabo do telefone dando para se jogar no sofá, discou o numero e esperou que atendesse.

— Alô, quem fala? — Perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha, Helena franziu as sobrancelhas confusa, mas tratou logo de falar pensando que o homem encerraria a ligação.

— Ér, aqui é Helena Black, com quem falo? — Perguntou Helena ainda confusa.

— Com Draco Malfoy, o que você quer Black? Faz muito tempo que não a vejo, qual o motivo dessa ligação? — Perguntou Draco.

— Eu achei que esse numero fosse da Astória Greengrass, poderia me passar o numero dela? — Perguntou Helena.

— Não é mais Astória Greengrass, é Astória Malfoy, e sim, esse numero é dela, poderia saber o que deseja com minha esposa. — Falou Draco.

— Esposa? Espero que você tenha mudado desde 1995, porque se a Astória se casou com aquele menino, tenho até dó dela. — Falou Helena mais para si mesma do que para Draco do outro lado da linha, mas como não tinha afastado o telefone do rosto, o loiro do outro lado havia escutado, Draco soltou um longo suspiro do outro lado do telefone, estava demorando para alguém falar dele daquele jeito, já estava até acostumado.

— Black, a minha mudança interessa apenas a minha esposa e a minha família, agora que você já me ofendeu, me diga o que quer com a Astória, que passarei o telefone a ela. — Falou Draco.

— Há, me desculpe, foi meio que automático, é que eu me lembro que Astória era médica lá no St. Mungus, por isso liguei querendo saber se ela poderia abrir uma exceção para mim e me atender, não é nada complicado, apenas precisava que ela me confirmasse uma coisa. — Falou Helena.

— Espere um minuto que passarei o telefone para ela, esse assunto já não é comigo. — Falou Draco, passou alguns minutos e Helena escutou uma voz feminina.

— Helena? — Perguntou Astória do outro lado da linha.

— Astória? — Perguntou Helena.

— Sim, o que deseja? Draco disse que queria falar comigo sobre meu emprego. — Falou Astória.

— Sim, você tem algum tempo livre no seu consultório lá no St. Mungus? — Perguntou Helena.

— Um minuto, vou ver aqui e já te digo. — Falou Astória, Helena escutou algum barulhos, um pode identificar como folhas de cadernos sendo virada, depois de um tempo, Astória voltou a falar — Bom, no momento estou no meu horário de almoço, já esta quase na hora de eu voltar, e minha próxima consulta será apenas as 14:30, se a consulta for rápida, eu posso te atende-la. — Falou Astória.

— Sim, é uma consulta rápida, só preciso de uma confirmação. — Falou Helena.

— Ér, eu poderia saber que confirmação é essa? — Perguntou Astória.

Helena riu fraco antes de responder.

— Sim, preciso confirmar se estou grávida ou não. — Falou Helena.

— Entendi, daqui 15 minutos você me encontra no meu consultório? Qualquer coisa se você não saber quais deles são, pergunte na recepção. — Falou Astória.

— Tá bom então, até daqui 15 minutos. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Até. — Falou Astória encerrando a ligação logo em seguida.

Helena soltou um longo suspiro e foi para a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou um iogurte que tinha ali e tomou, jogou a embalagem no lixo e logo em seguida aparatou para outro beco que ficava perto da entrada de St. Mungus e logo já estava dentro do lugar, de frente para a recepcionista.

— Em que posso ajudá-la? — Perguntou a recepcionista sorrindo largamente.

— Eu queria saber onde é o consultório da Doutora Greengrass. — Falou Helena, mas achou estranho a recepcionista ficar com cara de confusa.

— Doutora Greengrass? —Perguntou a recepcionista confusa.

— Há, desculpe-me, a Doutora Malfoy, ainda não me acostumei com o fato dela ser casada, fiquei sabendo ultimamente. — Falou Helena sorrindo para a recepcionista que fez cara de entendida.

— O consultório da Srta. Malfoy fica no sexto andar. — Falou a recepcionista, fazendo Helena ficar confusa, não sabia que tinha um sexto andar naquele lugar.

— Sexto andar? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Há, ultimamente teve a construção do sexto andar, para consultas mais comuns, sabe, do dia a dia, foi feita uma pesquisa e o resultado foi que muitos bruxos não gostam de ser consultados por trouxas, por isso o sexto andar. — Explicou a recepcionista.

— Obrigado, as vezes me confundo com os andares, são sempre para algum acidente mágico. — Falou Helena sorrindo e seguindo para o elevador, com certeza o St. Mungus estava moderno comparado ao mundo trouxa.

Apertou o botão que indicava o sexto andar e esperou que chegasse ao andar, não demorou muito e chegou ao local, o elevador até que ficou relativamente vazio até ela chegar ao sexto andar, chegou ao extenso corredor e pode ver varias portas com placas na porta indicando o nome dos médicos, não demorou muito e encontrou a porta com o nome de Astória, deu três batidas na porta e recebeu a autorização para poder entrar.

Abriu a porta e assim que viu Astória sorriu largamente para ela que sorriu de volta.

— Entra logo Helena, temos que ser rapidinhos em. — Falou Astória sorrindo.

— Obrigado por me receber Astória, ficarei te devendo uma. — Falou Helena sorrindo largamente e sentando na cadeira de frente para Astória que logo se levantou.

— Não precisava nem sentar, preciso que tire a blusa e se deite ali, para eu poder examinar seu ventre. — Falou Astória apontando para onde Helena teria que se deitar.

Helena deu de ombros, tirou a blusa e se deitou no local, observou Astória pegar a varinha e passar por cima de todo seu ventre e também por seus seios que estavam tampados por um sutiã preto, não demorou muito e Astória já havia parado.

— Pode se vestir e se sentar aqui. — Falou Astória para Helena que assentiu e fez o que ela havia dito se sentando logo em seguida na cadeira de frente para morena que começou a preencher alguns espaços em um pedaço de pergaminho — Me conte sobre seu período mestrual e sua vida sexual, estão normais? Estique o braço, preciso de um pouco do seu sangue para fazer um exame completo, não precisa ficar preocupada — Perguntou Astória se levantando e pegando uma seringa, Helena esperou a médica tirar seu sangue e voltar a se sentar, para assim responder suas perguntas.

— Bom, minha mestruação esta atrasada a mais ou menos duas semanas, e minha vida sexual esta parada. — Respondeu Helena dando de ombros.

Astória olhou confusa para ela.

— Helena, eu não entendo, se você não esta com a vida sexual ativa, como quis fazer esse exame de gravidez? Você fez o recomendável? Que é fazer primeiramente um teste de farmácia quando se esta com duvida se esta grávida ou não? — Perguntou Astória.

— Vou te explicar, eu fiz uma inseminação artificial, eu queria engravidar e então fiz, sabe o que é isso né? — Perguntou Helena.

— Sei, sei sim, você fez mesmo o teste de gravidez de farmácia? — Perguntou Astória para Helena que assentiu.

— Fiz e deu positivo, poderia me explicar aqueles movimentos que fez em mim com a varinha? — Perguntou Helena que havia ficado confusa com aquilo.

— É simples, os testes de gravidez mágicos são assim, tem seus feitiços padrões, mas ao usar o feitiço a médica pode sentir se tem algo ali, por exemplo, o movimento é feito no ventre porque dá pra sentir se tem um feto em desenvolvimento ali e nos seios é feito para ver se já esta sendo realizado a produção de leite materno. — Explicou Astória.

— Entendi, mas então você tem CERTEZA que estou grávida? Que sentiu. — Falou Helena.

— Sim, tenho toda certeza, você esta grávida, quero que você venha aqui consultar a cada duas semanas, se por acaso sentir algo estranho, é só aparecer aqui, se não conseguir chegar aqui, me ligue que eu vou até sua casa, você poderia me passar seu endereço? — Perguntou Astória entregando uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho para Helena que marcou o endereço de seu apartamento — Também preciso do contato de alguém próximo de você, seu pai, mãe ou algum parente. — Falou Astória.

— Pra que? — Perguntou Helena confusa enquanto marcava o numero da casa de seus pais.

— Caso aconteça algo eu possa informá-los e pedir ajuda. — Explicou Astória — Obrigada. — Falou Astória pegando o pergaminho e colocando em meio a varias folhas de um caderno.

— Eu vou indo, preciso ir, hoje vai ser um grande dia. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— É apenas o começo de longos 09 meses. — Falou Astória sorrindo.

— Tchau, até daqui duas semanas em. — Falou Helena sorrindo e saindo do consultório, seguindo para o elevador, pensando em quais palavras usaria para contar a todos aquela noticia.

(Autora aqui: POR FAVOR COMENTEM!)


	6. CAPITULO SEIS

Me desculpem pela demora e também pelos erros de português, sabem como é ser boazinha demais, minha irmã sempre esta pedindo o notebook e eu sempre digo sim e acabo ficando sem muito tempo para escrever, acho que no máximo em uma semana postarei o próximo capítulos...

CAPITULO SEIS

Helena estava em seu quarto, mais especificamente de frente para seu guarda roupa, procurava uma roupa adequada para ir ao jantar na Toca, havia recebido a confirmação de que estava grávida e Carlinhos havia lhe mandado um patrono dizendo que tinha conseguido enrolar Molly e que todos já haviam confirmado presença na tal reunião de família.

Decidiu pegar um vestido de cor clara e um salto de cor preto, era apenas um jantar em um lugar que para ela, era praticamente uma terceira casa, depois de jogar a roupa e o sapato na cama foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho relaxante e voltou para o quarto, passou um creme no corpo e logo em seguida se vestiu, se olhou no espelho, a única coisa que faltava era a maquiagem básica e o cabelo.

Depois de fazer a maquiagem, prendeu os cabelos escuros no alto e fez ondas na parte que ficou solto.

Olhou no relógio e pode ver que já era 20h30min, não estava tão atrasada, os jantares na Toca costumavam ser servidos bem tarde, pegou sua bolsa que não era muito chamativa, verificou se a porta do apartamento estava trancada e aparatou, segundos depois estava de frente para a casa torta e de vários andares.

Quando deu o primeiro passo para dentro da casa foi recebida por um abraço de urso de Molly que parecia ser a pessoa mais curiosa ali, curiosa e feliz, enquanto era abraçada por Molly pode perceber que pela sala estavam espalhados todos das famílias Weasley, Potter, Black e Lovegood.

— Como pode fazer isso comigo Helena Black? — Perguntou Molly ofegante — Qual é a boa noticia? Em? — Perguntou Molly sorrindo largamente, os olhos castanhos escuros estavam brilhando de expectativa.

— Desculpa Molly, mas só contarei depois do jantar. — Falou Helena sorrindo ao ver Carlinhos revirar os olhos entediado.

— Tudo bem, ainda bem que o jantar está quase pronto. — Falou Molly sorrindo e se distanciando, dando espaço para que Helena se juntasse com todos que estavam ali.

— Estranhei você pedir para o Carlinhos reunir a família, vocês vivem brigando. — Falou Gina sentada ao lado do marido que tinha o filho mais velho escorado no peito de jeito todo desajeitado, o menino dormia tranquilamente.

— Bom, digamos apenas que ele estava no lugar certo e na hora certa, mas mudando de assunto, e a gravidez, como tem ido? — Perguntou Helena a ruiva que sorriu, passou a mão na barriga já bem volumosa e em seguida olhou para o marido, que fazia careta para Teddy que não se agüentava e ria, Teddy estava no colo de Tonks que estava de frente par Harry, possibilitando que Teddy visse as caretas perfeitamente.

— Bom, digamos que essa gravidez está bem mais calma que a do James. — Falou Gina dando de ombros, enquanto ainda sorria.

— Você não esta tendo aqueles desejos estranhos tanto quanto da outra gravidez? — Perguntou Helena fazendo uma careta ao se lembrar da vez que viu Gina comer uma coisa nojenta.

— Os desejos continuam, a única diferença é que o Al não chuta tanto quanto o James. — Respondeu Harry antes que a esposa pudesse dizer algo.

— Tá bom, já falou com todo mundo, agora é hora de falar comigo. — Falou Sirius.

Helena riu ao ver o pai falar daquele jeito, mas ficou confusa ao ver o moreno a pegar pela mão e a levar para um canto mais afastado, tinha certeza que ele estava desconfiado de alguma coisa.

— Então, eu estava pensando, e por acaso me veio o pensamento que essa reunião de família tenha algo a ver com a idéia de fazer inseminação artificial. — Falou Sirius deixando a filha completamente surpresa, já que o pai havia descoberto o motivo da reunião.

Helena soltou um longo suspiro antes de dizer.

— Pai, as vezes eu penso que você não tem o que fazer, já que gosta de ficar descobrindo coisas que não deve. — Falou Helena vendo o pai sorrir largamente.

— Bom, quando o assunto é minha menininha, eu fico tudo, só não entendi uma coisa. — Falou Sirius arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— 1ª Coisa, eu já sou adulta, 2ª coisa, o que você não entendeu? — Perguntou Helena para o pai que logo disse.

— O que o Carlinhos tem a ver com o FATO de você querer fazer uma inseminação? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Pai, querido papai, o Carlinhos não tem nada a ver com isso, ele não tem nenhuma ligação com a minha inseminação, eu APENAS pedi um favor pra ele, só isso. — Explicou Helena para o pai que assentiu em sinal de que havia entendido.

— Tudo bem, já entendi, mas só para confirmar, você esta grávida mesmo, já esta crescendo ai, tudo certinho? — Perguntou Sirius apontando para o ventre da filha que sorriu.

— Isso você só vai saber na hora do jantar. — Falou Helena deixando o pai ali, indo para junto dos outros.

— Então, voltando ao assunto né Gina, já que meu pai gosta de atrapalhar quando esta curioso. — Falou Helena olhando brevemente para o pai que sorriu enquanto ia para perto da esposa — Você se referiu ao bebê como Al, é confirmado que será menino? — Perguntou Helena para a ruiva que novamente sorriu e passou a mão no ventre.

— É meio obvio que é menino. — Falou Gina ainda sorrindo.

— Mas se vier menina, eu não me importo. — Falou Harry sorrindo e dando de ombros.

— Ele só fala isso porque é ciumento, já que o James prefere a mãe e a vovó. — Falou Lily rindo ao ver o filho dar de ombros, como se fosse uma criança.

— Pode ir perdendo as esperanças Harry, já foi comprovado que intuição de mãe não falha. — Falou Helena sorrindo para o moreno.

— Não tem problema, quem sabe na próxima. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Seu segundo filho nem nasceu e você já esta pensando no próximo? — Perguntou Fred para o cunhado que deu de ombros e percebeu o olhar ameaçador que os Weasley direcionou a ele ao ouvirem aquilo.

— O James só gosta de ruivas, ele não é tão chegado assim em mim, isso é preconceito por causa do meu cabelo em. — Falou Hermione fingindo ter ciúmes do sobrinho que ainda dormia.

— O gosto por ruivas já esta atingindo o garoto. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— Sua mãe era ruiva? — Perguntou Helena para James (avô) que assentiu como forma de resposta.

— O jantar esta pronto. — Falou Molly que acabara de aparecer na sala.

Todos se levantaram e foram em direção da cozinha, menos Harry que colocava James (neto) delicadamente deitado no sofá, o menino se mexeu um pouco antes de voltar a dormir. Helena ficou impressionada quando percebeu que o lugar estava três vezes maior que o normal.

— Bom, poderíamos colocar a mesa lá fora, mas como tem as crianças né, eles não podem ficar no sereno. — Falou Arthur.

— Harry e Rony as cadeirinhas para as crianças estão lá em cima, peguem pra mim, por favor? — Perguntou Molly para o filho e para o cunhado que assentiram e foram buscar o que ela havia pedido. — Você não vai acordar o James (neto)? — Perguntou Molly se referindo ao neto que estava dormindo na sala.

— Não, ele brincou bastante com a Lily durante a tarde, ele já esta dormindo a muito tempo então não vai demorar para acordar, daqui a pouco ele já estará acordado pronto para fazer bagunça, ai eu do janta pra ele. — Falou Gina para a mãe que assentiu.

Não demorou muito e Harry e Rony haviam voltado, trazendo algumas cadeiras de bebê na mão e algumas usando magia.

— As vezes eu penso que você faz milagres por conseguir criar esses dois juntos. — Falou Helena para Luna que tinha uma cadeira de criança de cada lado do corpo, colocando Lisa em uma das cadeiras e Lorcan em outra.

— Não é difícil, Rolf me ajuda bastante. — Falou Luna dando de ombros — E você? Quando vai deixar de lado um pouco o trabalho para focar em construir uma família? — Perguntou Luna pegando a bolsa dos bebês e tirando de lá dois pratos de crianças.

— Se essa família tiver que ser constituída por um homem que amo vai demorar bastante. — Falou Helena senta.,mnndo-se ao lado de Lorcan que gargalhava por qualquer coisa.

— Eu também pensava assim, mas eu posso lhe afirmar algo, mesmo que não tenha acontecido comigo, a pessoa que um dia preencherá seu coração pode ser quem menos você imaginar. — Falou Luna sorrindo.

— Só acredito quando acontecer. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Você é outra Hermione Granger. — Falou Luna sorrindo largamente — Você quer me ajudar a dar comida para o Lorcan e para a Lisa, você da pra um que eu do para o outro, só pra você sentir o gostinho de como é ser mãe. — Falou Luna entregando um prato de criança para ela.

Helena nem parou para pensar, é claro que aceitaria fazer aquilo.

— Teddy, senta aqui do meu lado para comer. — Falou Tonks para o filho que negou com a cabeça.

— Mas mãe, eu quero sentar perto da Vic. — Falou Teddy para a mãe que soltou um longo suspiro e em seguida olhou para o marido que deu de ombros.

— Gui senta a Vic aqui do meu lado porque se não o Teddy não vai parar quieto. — Falou Tonks para Gui que no mesmo instante franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Minha filha nem cresceu e ele já esta assim quanto a ela? — Perguntou Gui como um verdadeiro par ciumento.

— São crianças Gui, são apenas crianças. — Falou Remo para Gui que pegou a própria filha e a colocou em uma cadeira ao lado de Teddy que instantaneamente se acalmou.

— Estou de olho em você, garotinho. — Falou Gui para Teddy com um olhar ameaçador.

— Estão vendo, a Gina não é a única ciumenta da família quanto aos filhos. — Falou Rony rindo do irmão que olhou carrancudo para ele.

— Você diz isso porque não tem filhos. — Falou Gina e Gui ao mesmo tempo.

Rony ao escutar aquilo dos irmãos olhou brevemente para Hermione que sorriu para ele de lado, a esposa não estava pronta para dizer a toda família sobre sua gravidez, por enquanto a única pessoa que sabia era ele mesmo.

— Já chega com isso, senta vocês dois. — Falou Molly para os filhos como se eles fossem duas simples crianças, os dois como filhos exemplares, sentaram-se a mesa.

— Porque quando eu tento fazer isso, nunca funciona? — Perguntou Harry para a esposa que olhou brava para ele.

— Não começa não em Sr. Potter, porque se não a coisa vai ficar feia para o seu lado. — Falou Gina com um olhar ameaçador direcionada ao marido.

Harry riu e deu de ombros, já estava acostumado com o jeito da esposa.

— Seu olhar me lembra o olhar de alguém, de quem será em? — Perguntou James (avô) olhando para a esposa como se fosse obvio.

— Depois você pergunta porque ela briga com você. — Falou Marlene para James (avô) que sorriu e deu de ombros.

— Bom, vamos jantar né gente. — Falou Molly.

Com um pouco de dificuldade todos se sentaram a mesa e assim começaram a jantar, Helena quase que gargalhava ao ver as caretas que Lorcan fazia na primeira colherada de cada comida, ele mesmo apontava para o copinho de suco quando sentia sede, Luna em algumas vezes tinha que tirar o copinho das mãos gordinhas do menino para que ele pudesse jantar, nas palavras dela e de Molly, ele não podia _encher o bucho _só com suco, tinha que comer comida também, depois que terminou de dar comida para o menino, Helena começou a jantar, seu apetite estava enorme naquele dia, o que chamava a atenção de todos que estavam na mesa, Sirius olhava aquilo atentamente e as vezes ria da filha.

— Molly, você merece os meus parabéns, sua comida esta esplendida. — Falou Helena enquanto se levantava e colocava o prato e os talheres em cima da pia.

— Eu percebi. — Falou Molly olhando indignada para aquilo — _Você estava parecendo o Rony comendo. _— Sussurrou Molly mais para si mesma do que para os outros, todos escutaram e acabaram rindo, Helena olhou confusa para eles.

— Disse alguma coisa? — Perguntou Helena.

— Não, bom hoje eu resolvi fazer a sobremesa especialmente para a Luna, tem um pudim aqui que eu acho que você vai amar. — Falou Molly se levantando e indo pegar a sobremesa, logo em seguida ela colocou em cima da mesa e pode ver os olhos de Luna brilharem.

— Esta com uma cara ótima. — Falou Luna sorrindo.

— Eu também vou querer. — Falou Helena fazendo com que todos olhassem espantados para ela.

— Você ainda esta com fome? — Perguntou Carlinhos espantado.

— Estou, porque? — Perguntou a morena confusa, o ruivo ao ouvir a resposta dela revirou os olhos, será que todas as mulheres ficam idiotas quando estão grávidas? Pensou Carlinhos enquanto via ela servir um grande pedaço para si próprio.

— Bom, depois de terminar você vai falar a novidade não é? — Perguntou Molly que estava mais ansiosa do que nunca, Helena assentiu enquanto comia a primeira colherada de pudim, estava divino, como todas as sobremesas que Molly fazia.

Em minutos todos já haviam comido do pudim, as mães haviam deixado seus filhos apreciarem o doce sozinhos, o que causou uma verdadeira lambança nas cadeirinhas e nas roupinhas deles, Helena ao vê-los ter dificuldades em levar a colher a boca acabava rindo, daquele jeito eles não conseguiriam comer nada, metade do que tinha na colher caia antes que chegassem as pequenas bocas rosadas.

Tempos depois Molly já havia começado a pegar a louça suja de cima da mesa e colocava na pia, com a ajuda de Lily, Marlene e Hermione, Gina havia ido para a sala, o filho havia acordado e com certeza estava morrendo de fome, aquele parecia ter o apetite do tio.

— Então Helena, nos conte logo, não fique enrolando ai. — Falou Marlene para a filha que passava a mão na barriga, agora que ela percebeu que havia comido demais.

— _Não quero nem ver o estrago que toda essa comida vai fazer. — _Sussurrou Carlinhos para si próprio, ele olhou para Sirius e ao vê-lo rir percebeu que o maroto já sabia de tudo, estava apenas esperando que ela comunicasse que estava grávida para começar a comemorar.

— Bom, a noticia é que...

Helena não pode terminar de dizer, sentiu uma tontura incomum e logo em seguida sentiu toda a comida que havia comido voltar, por causa da tontura o máximo que ela conseguiu fazer foi se afastar da mesa e abaixar a cabeça ainda sentada, no instante seguinte ela só viu o vomito no chão, odiava vomitar, sempre que isso acontecia sentia uma dor descomunal na coluna que a fazia chorar.

— Vocês devem saber qual é a noticia. — Falou Carlinhos se levantando e indo ajudar a morena, ele esperou ela parar de vomitar antes de a ajudar a levantar, sabendo que não daria tempo de levá-la andando para o banheiro ele aparatou, levando ela junto, dois segundos depois todos ouviram o barulho no andar superior, o que indicava que Helena e Carlinhos estavam lá.

— Eu... Eu vou limpar aqui, Marlene vai ajudar a Helena. — Falou Molly fazendo com que todos saíssem do transe, ainda olhavam para onde Helena estava a segundos atrás.

— Eu vou ser vovô. — Falou Sirius fazendo a dancinha da vitória.

— Você sabia? — Perguntou Arthur vendo Sirius assentir como resposta.

— Porque não nos contou? — Perguntou Harry confuso, o padrinho não era muito bom em guardar segredo.

— Ela pediu para não contar, ela foi lá em casa dizer que ia fazer inseminação, concordamos então quando recebemos o convite disso imaginei que fosse para ela comunicar que estava mesmo grávida ué. — Explicou Sirius dando de ombros, o largo sorriso não saia de seu rosto.

— Se ela fez inseminação, porque o Carlinhos não pareceu surpreso? Afinal, o que ele tem haver com isso? — Perguntou Molly, ela fazia acenos com a varinha, fazendo assim com que o vomito no chão começasse a sumir.

— Bom, ela disse que ele não tem nada haver com isso, disse que ele apenas fez o favor de fazer toda essa reunião. — Respondeu Sirius dando de ombros.

— Eu já ia começar a pensar que eles tinham alguma coisa, quando será que eles vão ficar junto, lembra na época da leitura? Eles disseram que ficaram junto por causa da gravidez. — Falou Molly preocupada, como sempre ela estava querendo que algo acontecesse com o filho para que ele pensasse na hipótese de voltar a morar na Inglaterra, e se ter mais netos fizesse parte disso a faria mais feliz ainda.

— Molly, a Helena esta no começo da gestação, você não queria que eles ficassem junto só porque ele a ajudou em alguma coisa, dê mais tempo a eles. — Falou Arthur para a esposa que assentiu.

— É isso que eles precisam, mais tempo juntos. — Falou Sirius pensativo.

— O que você vai fazer Sirius? O que você esta tramando? — Perguntou James que conhecia muito bem o melhor amigo.

— Tenho certeza que Helena vai para o Brasil, dar a noticia pessoalmente para a "mãe" dela, ela não pode ir sozinha e não seria má idéia o Carlinhos ir junto. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Você sabe que esta parecendo uma mãe ao invés de um pai né? Esta jogando um homem para cima de sua filha? — Perguntou James confuso — Não é normal um pai fazer isso.

— Não estou jogando ninguém para cima de ninguém, só estou os fazendo se aproximar, se acontecer algo será por vontade própria deles. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Quer que eu peça a ele? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não, se você pedir ele vai perguntar porque eu e Lene não podemos ir, se eu mesmo falar com ele, posso dar uma desculpa pelo fato de não poder cuidar dela. — Respondeu Sirius.

— E se ela não quiser a companhia dele? — Perguntou Remo.

— Carlinhos tem o dom de ser insistente, e digamos que dizer não ao uma viagem ao Brasil é o mesmo que cometer um pecado, e também se eles ficassem aqui na Inglaterra não iriam parar de ir a casa da Helena, o que não os deixariam ficar a sós. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu espero que você converse com a Lene sobre isso, antes que ela perceba que foi tudo um plano seu. — Falou Tonks enquanto pegava o filho, que havia acabado de comer, juntos eles foram para o cômodo visinho, que era a sala.

No andar de cima, Helena ainda estava apoiada na acento da privada, estava de joelhos no chão, sentia Carlinhos segurar seus cabelos para que os mesmos não sujassem, depois de jogar varias vezes o que havia comido para fora ela percebeu que já estava tudo bem.

— Esta vendo o que dá você comer daquele jeito. — Falou Carlinhos passando o braço por baixo do busto dela e a puxando para cima, com as pernas ainda bambas ela se levantou e foi até a pia, tratando de lavar a boca o máximo possível de vezes, por sorte ela tinha uma escova de dente guardada na Toca e a usou para escovar os dentes, demorou um pouco para fazer isso, já que se sentia fracae o ruivo ainda a segurava — Vamos para o meu quarto. — Falou Carlinhos a ajudando ir até o quarto dele que não ficava tão longe.

— Espera Carlinhos, ainda não consigo andar. — Falou Helena parando no meio do caminho e se apoiando na parede, encostando a testa na mesma, fechou os olhos na tentativa de tentar se recompor por completo.

— Você enrola demais Helena. — Falou Carlinhos revirando os olhos enquanto a pegava no colo, a morena ao sentir os pés saírem do chão levou um susto, se mexeu bruscamente e ao abrir os olhos percebeu que estava sendo carregada, odiava aquilo.

— Carlinhos, eu tenho minhas próprias pernas, me coloca no chão. — Pediu Helena mostrando toda sua raiva, em poucos minutos eles estavam já no quarto, ele a colocou em cima da cama.

— Porque eu não posso lhe carregar? Você quase não estava se agüentando em pé. — Falou Carlinhos indignado.

— Você que quase não estava me agüentando, não é todo mundo que consegue me agüentar. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Bom, com o que você disse eu entendi duas coisas, primeira você quis dizer que você é gorda e a segunda é que você acabou com o meu orgulho masculino. — Falou Carlinhos bravo.

— Quem se importa com o seu orgulho masculino? — Perguntou Helena dando de ombros.

— Quem é que importa com o seu peso? E você por acaso tem se olhado no espelho? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso, antes que ela pudesse responder ele se jogou no espaço livre de sua cama de solteiro, seus pés ficaram bem perto de Helena — Mas mudando de assunto, acho que todos já sabem que você esta grávida.

— Porque acha isso? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Não seja burra, minha mãe teve sete filhos Helena, ela presenciou a gravidez de Gina, Hermione, Tonks e de todas as mulheres da família, acha mesmo que ela não perceberia que a noticia que você ia dar é que esta grávida? — Perguntou Carlinhos retoricamente.

— O fato de uma mulher estar vomitando não indica que ela esteja grávida. — Falou Helena como se fosse obvio.

— Bom, ela pode ter pensado em duas coisas, ou você esta passando fome ultimamente para comer daquele jeito, ou esta grávida, eu posso ser homem, não ter tido esposa e muito menos filho, mas sei que mesmo no começo da gravidez o apetite da mulher aumenta muito. — Falou Carlinhos — Você contou a alguém sobre a inseminação? — Perguntou o ruivo.

— Sim, a minha mãe e ao meu pai. — Respondeu Helena.

— Então eu imagino que seu pai já esteja fazendo a festa. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Porque acha isso? — Perguntou Helena.

— Eu sei que seu pai sempre sonhou ter uma grande família, como a dos Weasley, ele não teve muitos filhos, o que significa que isso só pode acontecer se ele tiver vários netos, e para ele ter isso só depende de você. — Disse Carlinhos, ouvindo o ruivo dizer ela percebeu que parecia que ele conhecia mais sua família do que ela própria.

— Eu acho que isso não vai acontecer. — Falou Helena dando de ombros, é claro que ela gostaria de ter mais filhos, mas ao que tudo indicava ela não podia fazer isso.

— E porque acha isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos — Não se lembra da época da leitura? A Helena do futuro tinha quatro filhos, dois dela e dois adotados, porque acha que isso não aconteceria? — Perguntou ele confuso.

— Desde aquela época tudo mudou Carlinhos, eu tenho meus pais de volta, mas com essa mudança eu tive uma doença que me tiraria a chance de ser mãe depois de um tempo, é por isso que eu fiz a inseminação, é a única chance que eu tenho para ter uma filha, para poder sentir a gestação dentro de mim, o Miguel não vai nascer, e mesmo que eu estivesse junto do pai dele, ele não poderia ser feito dentro de mim. — Falou Helena se levantando e ficando de costas para ele, sentia seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas.

— E quanto a Fernando e Felipe, os gêmeos, eles são adotados, porque não? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Estou grávida, não sei onde eles estão, nem imagino em qual orfanato eles estão, como quer que eu adote crianças não sabendo onde eles estão e ainda por cima estando grávida, já vai ser difícil me cuidar agora que tenho que me preocupar não apenas com a minha saúde, mas também com a da minha filha. — Falou Helena.

— Sabe que é menina? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eu me lembro de cada detalhe de Elliz, eu imagino que daqui um tempo eu entenda porque daria esse nome a ela, mesmo tendo a conhecido e a considerado uma amiga, isso não muda o fato de eu sentir que é uma menina. — Falou Helena indo em direção da porta, já estava saindo quando parou e ficou olhando para a direita, o ruivo confuso, o que ela poderia estar olhando?

Mas ela pareceu se recompor e por fim saiu da vista dele, no instante seguinte ele viu que quem estava na porta era Marlene, ela estava os observando a um bom tempo ali.

— Esta ai desde quando? —Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Tempo o suficiente para me fazer gostar mais de você. — Falou Marlene.

— Nossa, como eu fico feliz em saber que você só gosta de mim porque eu segurei os cabelos da sua filha enquanto ela vomitava, ou porque eu a carreguei no colo por alguns metros. — Falou Carlinhos ironicamente, enquanto revirava os olhos.

— Você me entendeu errado, tudo bem que de todos os Weasley, você é o que eu menos conheço, já que você mora tão longe daqui e bom, é um pouco difícil ver você, mas só por ver o jeito que você trata uma mulher já diz tudo sobre você, só vim agradecer. — Falou Marlene sorrindo.

— Eu imagino que as coisas vão ficar um pouco difíceis para a Helena daqui pra frente, ela esta doente e pelo que ela disse ali é grave, é capaz de acontecer qualquer coisinha e pode prejudicar o bebê, espero que fique de olho nela. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu estava de olho, afinal subi aqui em cima apenas para ajuda-la, mas ao vê-lo fazer isso senti que ela não precisava mais de mim — Falou Marlene fazendo com que o ruivo sentado na cama ficasse confuso, ele esperou que ela começasse a explicar, e foi o que ela fez — Você tem o mesmo jeito do meu marido, autoritário e quando quer ajudar, não vai ser um simples não que iria impedi-lo, a Helena não vai aceitar ser vigiada por mim Carlinhos, nem por mim e nem pelo Sirius, ela não vai querer ficar o dia inteiro em casa, nem se o medico dizer a ela que ela não pode ficar andando de um lado para o outro estando grávida.

— O que esta querendo dizer? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Nada, não estou querendo dizer nada, apenas estou dizendo que eu gostaria que existisse alguém como você de olho nela, mas acho que por enquanto essa pessoa não esta disponível, sei quem é essa pessoa, mas pelo que eu vejo ela não esta disponível mesmo, ele esta cuidando de sua própria diversão. — Falou Marlene sorrindo, viu as sobrancelhas dele se arquearem de confusão, do mesmo jeito que ele era autoritário como Sirius ele tinha a mania de ser idiota de vez em quando.

— Bom, se você falar quem é, eu poderia falar com ele, me diga ué, quem sabe eu possa lhe ajudar. — Falou Carlinhos com os olhos e os ouvidos atentos, ele ficou a observar a morena a sua frente, esperando ouvir um nome no momento em que ela abriu a boca, mas a única coisa que pode ouvir foi uma risada que indicava diversão com sua cara.

— Você se lembra de Miguel? Aquele menininho lindo de olhos azuis como os seus, os cabelos dele era um enigma, do mesmo jeito que os cabelos de James e Harry são tão bagunçados que não sabemos a direção dele, não sabemos a cor dos cabelos de Miguel, era uma mistura belíssima entre os ruivos dos Weasley e os negros dos Black's, um lindo garoto, eu sei que vai demorar muito para ele estar entre nós. — Falou Marlene deixando o homem ruivo ainda confuso.

— O que Miguel tem haver com o fato de eu querer falar com alguém que possa ajudar Helena? — Perguntou Carlinhos ainda atrapalhado quanto aquele assunto.

— Bom, é apenas uma conexão entre Miguel e a pessoa perfeita para cuidar de Helena, mas eu irei sim deixar bem claro quem eu queria que ficasse de olho em Helena — Falou Marlene fazendo um pequeno mistério sobre o assunto, Carlinhos se perguntava porque as pessoas colocavam tanto drama em algo que os levaria apenas uma palavra como resposta — Eu gostaria que o pai de Miguel cuidasse de Helena, mas acho que ele ainda não esta disponível, e muito menos pronto para completar tal tarefa. — Falou Marlene enquanto se desencostava do batente da porta, ficou ali para conversar com o ruivo, assim que viu os olhos dele se arregalar percebeu que ele havia entendido e por isso deu as costas a ele, deixando que pensasse um pouco, no momento em que chegou a sala, encontrou todos comemorando, abraçando Helena varias e varias vezes, foi até um canto, onde o marido se encontrava os observando sorrindo de diversão.

— _O que estava fazendo lá em cima? — _Sussurrou Sirius para ela, sem nem menos a olhá-la ou virar a direção de seus olhos na direção dela, Marlene observou Sirius pegar levemente uma mecha de seus cabelos, enrolando entre os dedos, fazendo com que os fios lisos e macios se enrolassem por seu dedo, a fraca onda que se formava nas pontas de seus cabelos facilitava com que ele se enrolassem cada vez mais em volta do dedo do marido.

— Conversando. — Respondeu Marlene sem nem mesmo sussurrar, as pessoas falavam tão alto que ela achou que ninguém os ouviria, e ela estava certa disso.

— Achei que tivesse ido até lá para cuidar de Helena, mas ela veio e você ficou por lá, me diga Lene, o que estava fazendo de verdade, quem sabe eu possa lhe ajudar. — Falou Sirius — Sabe que eu só ótimo em fazer planos.

— Você se acha demais Sirius, mas voltando ao assunto, o fato é que Carlinhos cuidou de Helena muito bem antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, e conversei com ele, dizendo que talvez existisse outra pessoa que fosse mais eficiente para cuidar dela. — Falou Marlene sorrindo.

— Pelo jeito tivemos a mesma idéia meu amor, eu já tenho uma idéia para fazê-los ficarem mais juntos. — Falou Sirius sorrindo.

— Conversamos sobre isso mais tarde. — Falou Marlene para o marido que continuava com a mania de mexer em seus cabelos, e pensar que os cabelos dele tinham mais cachos do que os cabelos dela — Sirius, pare com isso. — Falou Marlene pousando sua mão por cima da do moreno, fazendo com que ele soltasse sua mecha de cabelo, com um leve movimento a mão dele desceu, ficando um pouco abaixo de sua cintura, os dois ficaram de mãos dadas, observando a alegria de todos, alguns tinham até mesmo lagrimas nos olhos de tanta alegria, como Molly por exemplo.

ESPERO OS COMENTÁRIOS DE VOCÊS!


	7. CAPITULO SETE

CAPITULO SETE

Vendo que já estava na hora de ir embora, Marlene foi até o grupo que ainda comemorava a repentina gravidez de Helena, observou sua filha conversar bem alegre com as mulheres que já eram mãe, ouvindo os desejos estranhos, o lado ruim de ter um filho e o lado bom, na verdade o lado ruim nas palavras das mulheres eram apenas alguns momentos bem rápidos, enquanto o bom de tê-los prevalecia para sempre, mesmo sua filha já sendo bem grandinha, tinha que levá-la para casa, ela estava precisando descansar.

— Filha, acho que já esta na hora de irmos. — Falou Marlene sorrindo gentilmente para a filha — Você ainda pode usar o meio de aparatação, mas daqui um tempo não poderá mais fazer isso, vai acabar prejudicando o bebê.

— E como vou me locomover? Acho que não é uma boa idéia usar chaves de um portal, já que eu posso acabar me machucando na aterrissagem. — Falou Helena.

— Você pega meu carro, eu peço para seu pai fazer alguns ajustes nele. — Falou Marlene sorrindo para a filha que assentiu, ela se levantou e mexeu um pouco nos cabelos.

— Esta bem então, eu preciso ir mesmo para casa, me jogar um pouquinho na cama, pretendo passar a amanhã deitada. — Falou Helena se espreguiçando.

— Hoje você não vai para seu apartamento, vai para casa e não tente retrucar, será apenas uma noite, depois eu resolvo o que farei com você. — Falou Marlene dando as costas a filha.

— Nossa, falando assim até parece que eu fiz alguma coisa de errado, é errado querer ter um filho? — Perguntou Helena confusa, não estava entendendo a mãe, a questão era que ela odiava ser controlada, quando morava no Brasil gostava de ficar na praia durante o dia, se sentia livre lá, sentindo a liberdade bater contra seu corpo, como se assim ela pudesse ser levada a qualquer minuto.

— Não estou querendo dizer isso, mas ter um filho sozinha não é fácil Helena, precisa ao menos ter alguém para ficar observando, é para isso que serve os homens. — Falou Marlene.

— Nossa, obrigado em, me fez me sentir muito bem. — Falou Rony, sua esposa estava grávida pela primeira vez, tinha apenas alguns meses, mais especificamente três meses e meio, varias e varias vezes ele havia ficado sem dormir, por causa que a esposa não conseguia dormir por causa de enjôos ou desejos, outras vezes tinha que lidar com os hormônios dela, horas pareciam algo fraco e minutos depois atacava tão forte e rápido quanto um leão, não era ruim, mas o fazia ficar muito cansado. Fazia pouco tempo que ela havia contado e ele começava a pensar em como ela estava grávida de tanto tempo e nem mesmo percebido.

— No caso você não tem homem, então eu irei ser seu homem, é só me pedir ou me chamar, estarei sempre para lhe ajudar. — Falou Marlene sorrindo.

— Eu não gostei dessa idéia de você ser homem. — Falou Sirius fazendo com que a filha acabasse rindo.

— Serei homem para ela, e mulher para você. — Falou Marlene sorrindo apenas para o marido, ele mexeu com a cabeça de um lado para o outro, havia entendido aquele sorriso — Mas eu lhe digo uma coisa queria...

— Uma mulher não pode substituir um homem por inteiro. — Falou Molly rindo — Vai chegar uma hora em que você vai querer algo que apenas um homem de verdade poderá lhe dar, ou melhor, lhe satisfazer. — Falou a ruiva rindo.

— Eu vejo como um homem fez a diferença nas suas gravidezes, Molly. — Falou Hermione olhando para todos os cunhados que ficaram com as bochechas rosadas de vergonha, eles não conseguiam admitir que eles foram os motivos por ter causado tal coisa a mãe e ao pai.

— Mas vamos terminar com o assunto por aqui, temos que ir mesmo, e por favor, não seria uma má idéia minha filha ter alguém, mas isso não quer dizer que eu deva saber se ele terá fortes relações sexuais com ela ou não. — Falou Sirius saindo de seu cantinho isolado — Vamos embora filha, amanhã eu acho que você tem muito o que fazer, terá que ir ao Ministério pedir licença maternidade.

— Não precisa ir ao Ministério, qualquer coisa eu mesmo falo com o Kingsley e ele entra em contato com você. — Falou Harry para Helena que assentiu — Vamos Gina, também temos que ir, é uma longa viagem até em casa e eu acho que não vai demorar para eu ficar com sono. — Falou o moreno se levantando e ajudando a esposa a fazer o mesmo.

— Estão de carro? — Perguntou Carlinhos que havia escutado o finalzinho do que Harry havia dito.

— Sim, na verdade viemos com o Rony, como eles moram mais longe a gente reveza, eu dirijo até em casa e ele dirige o resto do caminho até a casa dele. — Explicou Harry, enquanto observava o melhor amigo e cunhado levantar a esposa.

— É uma boa idéia. — Falou Jorge, do mesmo jeito que Harry ele já tinha um filho, e sua esposa estava grávida novamente, aquela família estava destinada a ter mais parentes de uma vez só.

Depois do que Jorge disse, todos se despediram alegremente, Helena ao se despedir das crianças que já coçavam os olhos de sono já começava a imaginar como seria seu filho, no caso sua filha, começava imaginar como seria acariciar o rosto de pele macia e fofa, sentir a mão de sua neném tocar seu rosto, como forma de reconhecer a própria mãe, forma de compartilhar um carinho que no momento seria só dela.

— Bom, então tchau. — Falou Helena, ao olhar para a mãe viu que Carlinhos estava logo atrás dela, afastado observando que todos se despedissem, se lembrou que não havia se despedido dele, foi até o mesmo, ficando quase a um metro de distancia — Tchau.

— Tchau, criança. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo, como sempre ele a fazia rir, ela estendeu a mão e ele fez o mesmo, dando um forte aperto, Helena percebeu que aquele _aperto de mão_ não seria o mesmo que homens faziam um com o outro, provavelmente ele estava dando aquele leve aperto apenas porque ela era mulher.

— _Você me perguntou se eu não tenho me olhado no espelho ultimamente, chegarei em casa e irei fazer isso, só não sei o que irei ver, se é a criança como você me chama, ou se verei a mulher que você quis dizer que eu sou lá em cima. _— Sussurrou Helena enquanto separavam as duas mãos, olhou para trás, para ter certeza de que ninguém havia ouvido e ficou até aliviada ao perceber que não, as despedidas continuaram até por fim só existirem os verdadeiros moradores da Toca, que eram Molly, Arthur e Carlinhos que nas férias sempre se hospedava na casa dos pais.

— E você meu querido, vai fazer alguma coisa amanha? — Perguntou Molly para o filho que negou com a cabeça.

— Ainda não tenho nada em mente, mas quem sabe não é? — Perguntou Carlinhos retoricamente enquanto dava de ombros.

— E as namoradas da Romenia, como andam? — Perguntou Molly como sempre querendo saber o que o filho fazia naquele lugar a não ser trabalhar.

— Elas não andam mamãe, já que elas não existem, quem sabe nas próximas férias eu trago alguma para lhe conhecer. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo — Você sabe que por enquanto a única coisa que ocupa meus pensamentos são dragões mamãe, porque ainda pergunta se eu tenho alguma namorada? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eu me preocupo com você, Carlinhos, de todos os meus filhos você é o que mais se fecha, não conversa comigo e muito menos com seu pai porque se o fizesse ele me diria, saia dessa rotina de viver trabalhando, você precisa ter sua própria vida, saber o que é ter alguém ao seu lado para sempre. — Falou Molly deixando o filho sozinho na sala, ele ficou ali alguns minutos pensando no que a mãe falara, a verdade era que ele amava sim alguém, mas esse alguém não o amava, não da mesma maneira, viu a mulher que ama ficar grávida de outro homem, ficara feliz por ela, mas não pudera segurar o pensamentos que passou por sua cabeça se ela estivesse com ele.

— _É Tonks, se você ao menos soubesse o que faz em mim. _

Havia vivido tanto tempo ao lado dela, a observando que pensava que a mulher perfeita para ele seria ela, uma mulher que o entendia, mas quando viu que ela não era mulher para ele, ele se fechara quase que por completo, o único motivo que o fazia sair com mulheres era o desejo carnal mesmo.

Ele saiu de seus pensamentos ao sentir um leve ar frio entrar pela porta, com um aceno de varinha ele fez com que as portas e as janelas de todos os cômodos ali se fechassem, passou por todos os cômodos, incluindo cozinha e os quartos para ter certeza de que as janelas estavam fechadas, logo em seguida ele foi dormir.

Assim que chegou na casa dos pais, Helena seguiu para um dos quartos de hospedes, como havia se mudado a pouco tempo para seu próprio apartamento, sua cama e o resto dos outros móveis estavam lá, o que significava que seu antigo quarto estava completamente vazio.

— Você bem que poderia ter deixado sua cama, seria mais fácil fazer um quarto de visita com ela. — Falou Marlene aparecendo no quarto, carregando travesseiros e cobertores para a filha, em suas mãos também tinham roupas.

— Mãe, minha cama é sagrada, acha mesmo que eu a deixaria aqui para qualquer um deitar nela? — Perguntou Helena exagerando no drama, mas tratou de reformular o que disse ao ver o olhar da mãe — Quer dizer, não qualquer um, mas mesmo assim não quero ninguém na minha cama.

— Não seja tão dramática, alguém vai ter que se deitar com você algum dia. — Falou Marlene sorrindo, posicionando os travesseiros em seus devidos lugares na cama, enquanto cobria a mesma com dois cobertores, não eram cobertores que esquentavam muito, mas ela se lembrava que as vezes a filha se mexia tanto que acabava derrubando um cobertor no chão.

— Não começa mãe, não estou atrás de nenhum, se for para aparecer, que ele venha, como a Luna diz. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Eu sei que ele vai aparecer quando você mesmo esperar, mas eu lhe digo, não há coisa melhor que abraçar um homem durante a noite quando se esta grávida, ainda mais quando a barriga esta grande, faz o neném se acalmar. — Falou Marlene.

Enquanto observava a filha se vestir, as roupas eram suas, mas coubera muito bem na adulta a sua frente

— E como você fazia para me acalmar? Já que não tinha o pai por perto. — Perguntou Helena se sentando na cama e cobrindo suas pernas, encostando na cabeceira.

— Bom, eu tive que improvisar, costumava fazer carinho na barriga enquanto não dormia, e quando eu via você já tinha parado e eu caia no sono logo em seguida. — Respondeu Marlene.

— Eu não entendo mãe, Rony diz que de vez em quando Hermione o faz ficar acariciando a barriga dela, alegando que ela diz que o bebê esta agitado, mas ela ainda não está em uma gestação capaz de fazer o bebê chutar ou se mexer. — Falou Helena.

— Filha, quando você estava de mais ou menos dois meses eu percebia que você sentia saudade de alguém, como se o que você pensasse lá dentro passasse por minha cabeça, eu podia perceber que você sentia saudades de seu pai, era como se o seu humor fosse até mim, ou melhor como se eu o sentisse, pode ter certeza minha querida, quando você pensar que esta feliz demais e não sabe o porque, é porque o seu bebê também esta feliz. — Falou Marlene dando um leve beijo na testa da filha, ela foi até a porta enquanto Helena se arrumava na cama, se deitando por completo, se virou em direção da janela, olhando através dela, observando as poucas estrelas que podia ver, nem percebeu que sua mão estava em sua barriga acariciando lentamente, acabou por cair no sono fazendo aquele movimento.

No dia seguinte Helena acordou cedo, devia ser 08h30min, havia deixado sua bolsa na sala, antes de colocar os pés no chão olhou ao lado da cama procurando alguma pantufa ou chinelo, encontrou uma pantufa e teve certeza que a mãe havia voltado durante a noite para colocar aquilo ao lado de sua cama, calçou a mesma e foi em direção do seu antigo quarto, havia comprado seus objetos pessoais e higiênicos novamente, deixando os antigos na casa dos pais, assim que chegou ao antigo quarto foi para o banheiro que tinha nele, abriu o armarinho do banheiro e encontrou sua escova de dente, sua escova de cabelos, absorventes e todo o resto, sem contar os vários cremes que ela usava no corpo, mais especificamente nas pernas, escovou os dentes e penteou o cabelo, olhou de relance para o pacote de absorvente e soltou um grande suspiro de alivio por que ficaria um bom tempo sem passar por aquela situação mensal.

Seguiu para a cozinha, provavelmente os pais ainda não haviam acordado, ao menos não sua mãe que trabalhava em casa, foi para a cozinha e preparou um ótimo café para ela com torradas, frutas e suco, seguiu para a sala, como costumava fazer nas férias na época da adolescência, assistir desenho de manhã enquanto tomava café.

Depois de já ter comido deixou a bandeja em cima da mesinha de centro, se esticando no sofá enquanto assistia anime, era até legal, estava passando Naruto, um episódio que mostrava uma menina que gostava dele, mas não era correspondida.

— Que pena, ela é tão lindinha. — Falou Helena para si mesma.

— Também concordo. — Falou Marlene no topo da escada.

— Bom dia, a quanto tempo esta ai? — Perguntou Helena.

— Acabei de chegar, ou melhor, de acordar — Falou Marlene descendo as escadas — Já tomou café? — Perguntou Marlene espantada olhando para a bandeja.

— Sim, não queria precisar ter que lhe esperar ou lhe acordar. — Falou Helena dando de ombros — Papai foi trabalhar? — Perguntou Helena para a mãe que assentiu.

— Sim, seu pai odeia ficar o dia todo em casa e muito mais ter que ficar lendo aqueles relatórios que mandam para ele, eu não me surpreenderia se ele aparecesse dizendo que esta trabalhando em outra coisa. — Falou Marlene sorrindo.

— Acho que vou para casa depois do almoço. — Falou Helena — Aproveito e já almoço aqui com você e com o pai.

— Seu pai não vai vim almoçar aqui, mas não seria má idéia você ficar aqui comigo. — Falou Marlene para a filha que sorriu — E quanto ao bebê, esta pensando muito nele?

— Mais ou menos, mas mãe eu quero conversar com você sobre outro assunto. — Falou Helena, ela olhou brevemente para sua mãe e ao ver que ela ficou em silencio começou a falar — Bom, eu fui criada pela Adriana, eu tenho o dever de ir para lá e dizer sobre a noticia, estou morrendo de saudades dela.

— Tudo bem, eu já imaginava que você iria querer ir para lá. — Falou Marlene sorrindo.

— Mas eu vou sozinha, não precisa ir comigo, vai ter a Helen para cuidar de mim lá mesmo. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Tudo bem querida, eu não me preocupo que você vá para lá, afinal lá também é sua casa. — Falou Marlene para a filha.

Juntas elas subiram para o quarto de Marlene, ela começou a contar a sua filha sobre sua única gravidez que é claro havia sido a dela, que já imaginava como ela seria, dos desejos estranhos e até mesmo do primeiro pensamento que passou em sua cabeça ao pegar sua filha no colo.

Mais tarde, depois do almoço Helena foi embora, estava um pouquinho cansada, queria ficar o dia inteiro em casa, deitada na cama ouvindo musica ou até mesmo assistindo TV, por isso pegou seu notebook e foi com ele para o quarto, não era muito fã de assistir TV no quarto, mas mesmo assim lá tinha uma televisão, ligou o notebook e enquanto passava um filme romântico ela começou a ver fotos de sua adolescência, ou melhor, parte dela, já que aos 16 anos ela já estava morando na Inglaterra com os pais, viu foto dela com as amigas, em vários lugares, mas principalmente na praia, sentia falta daquilo, a praia era o lugar que ela mais gostava na vida, onde ela se sentia livre, quando pensou em morar na Inglaterra ela pensou que moraria no centro, perto de toda a modernidade do mundo britânico, mas seu pai disse que não, disse que morariam no campo, um lugar mais calmo e ele havia acertado o melhor lugar para se morar com a esposa e com a filha, eles moraram lá por um bom tempo, até que se mudaram para um bairro de classe alta longe do centro de Londres, a antiga casa ainda estava lá, em conservação, iam para lá quando conseguiam férias juntos, o que era difícil já que os três trabalhavam em áreas completamente diferentes.

Depois de varias fotos o rumo das imagens mudou, ela já não estava no Brasil, a maioria das fotos ela estava na Toca, algumas mostravam ela brincando no quintal, em momentos ensolarados e em alguns momentos que o que mais aparecia era neve, o que significava que era no natal, viu fotos em que seu pai a jogava por cima dos ombros e saia correndo com ela como se ela fosse apenas um saco de batatas, enquanto a mãe corria preocupada atrás deles, já em outra foto mostrava o momento exato em que Helena acabara de ser atingida por uma bola de neve direto em seu rosto, depois de varias fotos em que brincavam na neve apareceu fotos em que os adolescentes e os adultos estavam em volta de uma fogueira, comendo Marshmallow que derretiam instantaneamente ao estar perto da fogueira, na foto Helena estava com um violão na mão, ela adorava cantar, o único problema é que ela gostava bastante de musicas brasileiras e sempre tinha que traduzi-las.

Ela nem mesmo percebeu que já havia passado horas, ao ver as imagens ela começava a pensar em como seria sua vida caso ela tivesse sido criada a vida toda pelos pais, ou então morado no Brasil com Adriana por toda sua vida, sem conhecer seu pai e sua mãe ou se não nunca ter conhecido Adriana Ribeiro, sua segunda mãe.

Momentos depois Helena se levantou e foi para a cozinha, fez um lanche e logo em seguida foi para o banho, estava cansada, ela imaginava que seria por causa de ter ficado tanto tempo na frente do notebook, estava cedo demais para a gravidez começar a causar muito sono nela.

HORAS ANTES (MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA)

Já estava quase no horário do almoço quando Sirius saiu da sala de treinamento que sua filha costumava usar, havia explicado para toda a equipe do porque de Helena não poder treiná-los e que ele a substituiria, usou toda a manhã apenas para conhecer todos, seus métodos de duelar e todo o resto, já estava andando por vários minutos em meio aos corredores escuros quando chegou ao seu destino, o escritório de seu afilhado.

— O que faz por aqui Sirius? — Perguntou Harry ajeitando vários pergaminhos, os guardando logo em seguida na gaveta da mesa.

— Estava querendo saber se Rony estava aqui, mas acho que ele pode me ajudar tanto quanto você, ou seja, nada. — Falou Sirius ficando de costas para o moreno que ainda arrumava a mesa, encostando na mesma.

— Você quer ajuda em que? — Perguntou Harry.

— Você sabe se Carlinhos esta na Toca? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Deve estar né Sirius, onde mais ele poderia estar, e não venha me dizer que ele pode ter ido almoçar com alguma mulher, porque só um idiota trocaria a comida da Molly por algum restaurante. — Falou Harry como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

— Acho que vou ir almoçar lá, ter uma conversinha com ele, e você, não devia estar em casa com sua esposa grávida? — Perguntou Sirius se virando.

— Bom, ela disse que ficaria bem, ainda mais porque eu só iria ficar aqui no Ministério só até a hora do almoço, ou seja, ficarei o resto do dia em casa, com a minha esposinha, aproveitando os maravilhosos hormônios dela. — Falou Harry sorrindo largamente.

— Pervertido. — Falou Sirius revirando os olhos, mas pensou melhor — Mas até que não teria sido tão ruim curtir esses momentos com a Lene, pena que ela não esta grávida.

— Depois o pervertido sou eu. — Falou Harry sorrindo enquanto saia do próprio escritório, deixando o padrinho ali.

Sirius já estava pensando em sair do escritório quando viu a porta se abrir e por ela entrar James, seu melhor amigo e pai de seu afilhado, por um instante ele ficou observando a aparência dele e se surpreendeu ao perceber que o amigo não tinha a aparência de acordo com sua idade, já que sua aparência mostrava um homem novo, se ele não soubesse não acreditaria que ele é pai de um homem e esta a espera do segundo neto.

— O que esta fazendo aqui, Sirius? — Perguntou James fechando a porta atrás de si, indo em direção da poltrona do filho, ele olhou confuso para a mesa, como se pensasse que algo estava faltando ali — Você sabe onde esta os pergaminhos que eram para estar em cima dessa mesa?

— Procure nas gavetas, talvez seja para isso que ela serve, para guardar coisas. — Falou Sirius revirando os olhos, as pessoas se faziam de idiota perto dele — Eu apenas vim perguntar para seu filho se ele sabe se o Carlinhos esta na Toca, mas e você, o que faz aqui? Não deveria estar alguns andares acima?

— Eu não te contei? — Perguntou James, ao ver que o amigo ficou sério tratou de explicar — Vou substituir o Harry, a única coisa que fazia no meu escritório era atender chamados urgentes, posso muito bem cuidar do meu serviço e do meu filho.

— Então somos dois, eu vou substituir a Helena também, comecei hoje, o bom é que o meu novo trabalho vai ter um pouco mais de ação que a sua. — Falou Sirius rindo sabendo que o amigo odiava o trabalho repetitivo.

— Quem sabe eu vá fazer uma visita na sua sala de treinamento, assim podemos mostrar aos seus "alunos" o que é um duelo de verdade. — Falou James enquanto observava o melhor amigo sair do escritório.

— Não esqueça de chamar Remo para participar do possível grande evento. — Falou Sirius parando na porta apenas para falar aquilo, ao ver o homem sentado a mesa assentir ele saiu do escritório por completo, tinha que falar com Carlinhos rápido, afinal sua hora de almoço passava muito rápido.

O almoço já estava na mesa da cozinha na Toca, naquele dia Tonks havia deixado Teddy lá, dizendo que tinha algo importante para fazer e não podia levar o menino.

Já estavam todos sentados a mesa quando ouviram o barulho que indicava que alguém havia chegado usando a aparatação, ficaram olhando para a porta, esperando que alguém aparecesse, Teddy continuou a comer e ao ver Sirius adentrar a porta deu um grande sorriso, o que fez Carlinhos fazer cara de nojo ao ver vários grãos de arroz mastigados na boca da criança.

— Termina de comer Teddy. — Falou Sirius para o menino que assentiu e voltou a comer em silencio.

— E então Sirius, sente-se para almoçar. — Falou Molly para o maroto que assentiu e se sentou, um pouco longe de onde Carlinhos estava.

— Bom, eu não vim aqui para isso, mas eu não posso cometer o pecado de dizer não a você. — Falou Sirius para Molly enquanto ela com um aceno de varinha fez com que um prato flutuasse do armário até a frente de Sirius, ele pegou o prato e começou a se servir.

— Se não veio para comer, porque veio? — Perguntou Carlinhos tomando um grande gole de suco.

— Nossa, falando desse jeito até parece que eu não tenho comida em casa. — Falou Sirius — Eu vim conversar com você, Carlinhos.

— Eu não fiz nada com a sua filha ontem. — Falou Carlinhos no instante em que Sirius falou aquilo, todos os adultos olharam espantado para ele.

Sirius riu dele, já que ele já era um homem e agora teve a reação de um garoto que tinha medo do pai da namorada.

— Eu sei que não preciso me preocupar com você, mesmo que você já seja um homem e minha filha uma mulher, eu acho que vocês tiveram muito pouco tempo para fazerem algo. — Falou Sirius observando Carlinhos baixar a cabeça envergonhado.

Molly olhou para aquilo impressionada ao ver o filho daquele jeito, de todos os seus filhos ela nunca viu ele daquela forma, Carlinhos era um pouco fechado quanto ao seus sentimentos.

Já Carlinhos entrou em devaneio, começou a pensar em Helena, ela estava muito bonita na noite passada, ficou chocado com sigo mesmo, já que a única coisa que o interessava em Helena era o fato de conseguir fazê-lo se irritar facilmente e isso o fazia rir. Mas na noite passada ele não vira a pessoa que mais perecia uma criança a quem ele irritava e sim a mulher a quem ela mostrava ser para os homens que queria conquistar, se lembrou de quando a viu com um homem, a forma possessiva que ele a segurava entre os braços e como parecia que ele estava sendo seduzido ao invés de ser ao contrario, ele mesmo foi pego pensando como seria ele estar com Helena, de tê-la em seus braços e poder fazer coisas que sua família pensava que ele nunca faria.

Ele ouviu ser chamado e percebeu que quem fazia isso era Sirius, ele tratou de beber um grande gole de suco por sentir sua boca extremamente seca.

— Pode continuar. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Então eu estive pensando e acho que Helena não irá aceitar muito a proposta de ter a mãe cuidando dela por 24 horas e me veio a cabeça que você poderia fazer isso por nós, para ser mais claro eu quero que você vá morar com minha filha. — Falou Sirius vindo o ruivo se engasgar com a comida, Arthur rapidamente se levantou e foi até o filho dar fortes palmadas nas costas dele.

— Obrigado pai. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo com que o pai parasse com as palmadas e voltasse a se sentar em seu devido lugar — Eu não estou lhe entendendo, quer que eu vá morar na mesma casa que sua filha? Esta pedindo para um _homem _ir morar com a princesinha dos Black? — Perguntou Carlinhos indignado.

— Eu não estou mandando você para lá pra ficar fazendo sacanagem com a minha filha e sim para cuidar dela, vocês são amigos afinal, que problema teria você dormir em um quarto ao lado do dela? — Perguntou Sirius como se fosse obvio.

— Tudo bem, somos amigos, mas isso não significa que eu possa agüentar conviver na casa de uma mulher grávida durante nove meses, estarei tirando a privacidade dela. — Falou Carlinhos gesticulando com as mãos.

— Carlinhos, é a minha filha, você fala como se ela fosse qualquer uma e que andaria nua pela casa apenas para lhe atiçar, ela não é esse tipo de mulher. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu sei, mas é que... Porque você não cuida dela, é o pai dela e tem motivo de sobra para querer cuida dela. — Constatou Carlinhos.

— Isso mesmo, eu sou o pai dela, mas mesmo assim isso não mudaria em nada o fato de que ela diria não, a questão é que eu consegui fazê-la dormir na minha casa por uma noite, mas preciso de alguém para cuidar dela no apartamento dela. — Explicou o maroto.

— E o que passa pela sua cabeça para pensar que ela vai me deixar ficar lá? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Bom, a minha insistência não funcionou, quem sabe a sua funcione, e então, você ao menos aceita tentar convencê-la de que vai para lá pra cuidar dela? — Perguntou Sirius vendo Molly olhar esperançosa para o filho.

— Tudo bem, eu vou tentar conversar com ela. — Falou Carlinhos vendo o grande sorriso de Sirius.

— Vocês só tem um pequeno problema. — Falou Arthur chamando a atenção de todos para si — As férias de Carlinhos tem duração de um mês, enquanto uma gravidez comum tem a gestação de nove meses.

— Dê um jeito nisso bonzão. — Falou Carlinhos para Sirius.

— Vamos deixar isso para lá, eu tenho cerca de um mês para dar um jeito nisso, qualquer coisa você pode ir para a Romênia e eu encontro outra pessoa para cuidar dela. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

Minutos depois Carlinhos já tinha terminado de almoçar, ele se levantou e pediu licença antes de sair da cozinha.

— Se quer que eles fiquem junto, porque pensa em colocar alguém no lugar dele? — Perguntou Molly confusa.

— Pense um pouco mais Molly, se eles tiverem junto, o Carlinhos pode muito bem pedir para ficar, ou até mesmo pedir transferência para Londres. — Falou Sirius.

— É, mas para eles ficarem juntos, tem que acontecer alguma coisa, ele não pode simplesmente querer ficar ao lado dela apenas porque ela é simpática. — Falou Arthur.

— Eu já fiz minha parte, agora ta na hora da Lene ajudar, caso aconteça algo entre eles, com certeza Helena vai contar para Lene, ai ela pode incentivar minha filha ter algo com o Carlinhos. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

Vários minutos depois Sirius já havia terminado de almoçar, ele se despediu de Molly e Arthur, não deixando de dar um forte abraço em Teddy, indo embora logo em seguida, como Carlinhos ainda estava no próprio quarto o maroto não pode se despedir dele.

Já estava anoitecendo quando Carlinhos pegou uma de suas mochilas com o feitiço extensivo e começou a guardar suas coisas na mesma, por sorte ele não tinha muitas coisas para levar, apenas roupas e alguns objetos pessoas e higiênicos, depois de tudo arrumado ele desceu para a sala onde estava seus pais, conversando em voz baixa, Carlinhos achou estranho, mas decidiu deixar isso de lado.

— Eu já estou indo mãe. — Falou Carlinhos assustando sua mãe, ela olhou confusa para ele ao ouvir o que havia dito.

— Para onde? — Perguntou Molly.

— Ué mãe, para o apartamento da Helena, você não ouviu a minha conversa com o Sirius hoje? — Perguntou Carlinhos para a mãe.

— Mas você nem sabe se ela vai mesmo lhe aceitar lá. — Falou Arthur para o filho que deu de ombros.

— Eu já tenho uma ótima estratégia, serei rápido, não pedirei autorização, vou ser direto no que quero. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo o mesmo movimento novamente, como se não se importasse se ele estava sendo certo ou errado.

— Vai simplesmente chegar até lá como o manda chuva? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Sim, mas em outras palavras serei persistente e não vai adiantar ela me xingar. — Falou Carlinhos — Falarei a ela as vantagens de estar comigo ao invés dos pais, sabe, dizer a ela que eu não serei tão coruja, apenas companheiro ué, e que ela só sentirá a minha presença caso algo aconteça, seremos companheiros de apartamento, apenas isso, mas cada um com sua vida normal, a única diferença é que eu ficarei atento a gravidez dela. — Falou Carlinhos se despedindo dos pais por fim e indo para o jardim onde aparatou logo em seguida, aparecendo em um beco não muito longe do prédio de Helena.

Não fazia muito tempo que Helena tinha saído do banho, estava na sala secando os cabelos com a ajuda de uma toalha, a televisão estava ligada e no momento passava um comercial de sapatos, segundos depois ouviu a campainha, se levantou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e ficou confusa ao ver Carlinhos sorrindo largamente, o olhou de cima abaixo e o fato de ver as mochilas a deixou mais confusa ainda.

— O que faz aqui Carlinhos? — Perguntou Helena ainda com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, viu o sorriso confiante dele aparecer.

— Não vai nem mesmo me deixar entrar? — Perguntou Carlinhos, viu que ela se recompôs e que não o deixaria entrar, mas com uma facilidade incrível ele entrou no apartamento sem que ela conseguisse detê-lo.

— Você já ouviu falar que é preciso pedir autorização para entrar na casa dos outros? — Perguntou Helena fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Porque eu pediria autorização sendo que iremos morar juntos, o que significa que eu posso fazer o que quiser. — Falou Carlinhos ainda com aquele sorriso, ele se jogou no sofá, jogando as mochilas no chão mesmo.

— O que aconteceu? Encontrou um gênio e pediu para ele fazer eu ser boazinha com você? Porque se foi isso, sinto muito em dizer isso, mas ele passou a perna em você. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Eu estou falando sério, irei morar com você. — Falou Carlinhos.

— E porque você acha que eu vá aceitar? — Perguntou Helena cruzando os braços em frente ao busto.

— Porque você não pode fazer nada para me impedir. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Vamos ver. — Falou Helena dando as costas para o ruivo, ele achou estranho aquilo e decidiu a seguir, a encontrou em um dos quartos falando no telefone, no mesmo instante o ruivo pegou o telefone da mão dela e encerrou a ligação — Para de graça Carlinhos, vai embora.

— Senta aqui que eu irei lhe explicar tudo. — Falou Carlinhos se sentando na cama, ele a viu se sentar um pouco cautelosa.

— Pode começar. — Falou Helena.

— É simples, eu vou morar aqui por um tempo, para cuidar de você, já que esta grávida e precisa ter alguém do seu lado. — Falou Carlinhos como se fosse a coisa mais fácil de se entender no mundo.

— Minha mãe já disse que vai cuidar de mim. — Falou Helena empinando o nariz.

— Pense bem Helena, você prefere ter alguém livre cuidando de você ou alguém casado? Se sua mãe vir para cá, você vai destruir os momentos íntimos dela com seu pai, e melhor ainda, sou seu amigo. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Desde quando? Porque eu não me lembro disso. — Falou Helena fazendo o ruivo ficar sério.

— Chata, mas o melhor é que eu não vou pegar muito no seu pé, coisa que eu tenho certeza que sua mãe faria, eu nem vou lhe incomodar, só estarei aqui caso algo aconteça. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Qual é o problema de eu ter minha gravidez sozinha? — Perguntou Helena olhando para o alto.

— Toda mulher tem um amigo homem, ou um amigo gay, pense que eu sou algo assim. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Eu tenho muitos amigos homens, tem os seus irmãos, o Harry. — Falou Helena.

— Mas todos eles estão ocupados cuidando de suas mulheres grávidas, pare de ser tão dramática, não será tão ruim assim, e eu só vou ficar com você aqui por apenas um mês mesmo, por causa das minhas férias. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros, ele se levantou e saiu do quarto, indo para a sala, Helena ficou ali um bom tempo, pensando no que ela iria decidir, minutos depois já tinha sua resposta.

Ela se levantou e foi até a sala, dar a resposta a Carlinhos.

— Tudo bem, você pode ficar aqui, mas eu tenho as minhas regras, se você não segui-las, jogarei você para fora e colocarei fogo nas suas coisas. — Falou Helena o olhando, ele estava mais uma vez jogado no sofá mudando os canais da TV — A primeira regra é não poder ficar com os pés em cima do sofá.

ESPERO OS COMENTÁRIOS DE VOCÊS!


	8. CAPITULO OITO

Bom gente eu não sei se avisei a vocês que postaria domingo, na verdade eu planejei sim postar esse capitulo ontem, mas ai aqui onde eu moro começou a chover e como a net já é ruim fica bem pior quando esta chovendo e acho que a net caiu lá pelas 17h00min e só voltou hoje de manhã as 06h00min, mas ainda bem que estarei postando agora, espero os comentários de vocês e nas notas finais terá noticias sobre a fic Reescrevendo a História.

CAPITULO OITO

Havia se passado uma semana desde que Helena aceitara Carlinhos para morar com ela, até que estava tranqüilo, ela havia dito as regras, na verdade ela não precisava ter dito algo do tipo, Carlinhos sabia seus limites, em uma das normas da casa era não bagunçar muito, ele poderia fazer o que quiser com o próprio quarto, mas o resto da casa tinha que ficar limpa, ele não podia fazer _festinhas_ na casa dela com os amigos, o fato era que Helena não sabia que o ruivo não era do tipo que trás amigos em casa para beber e jogar algum jogo de cartas, e na opinião dela a regra mais importante era: _NÃO TRAZER NAMORADINHAS PARA O APARTAMENTO __**DELA**__._

Carlinhos enquanto ouvia o que ela falava revirava os olhos de tédio, o que ela estava pensando que ele era, um adolescente que nunca tinha a casa para si mesmo e por isso fazia estripulias enquanto os pais estava fora? Mas com os dias que estavam passando juntos Helena via que ele não era do tipo que ela estava pensando, ao menos não na casa dela, eles iam em restaurantes quase todos os dias, na maioria das vezes era para jantarem, o ruivo tinha até uns toques culinários, fazia o básico, sua especialidade era macarronada, é claro por ter se mudado para a Romênia ele não podia ficar pedindo para sua mãe ir para lá toda hora para fazer algo para comerem, então ele teve que dar um jeito, ou melhor, se virar.

Astória ao saber que Carlinhos estaria acompanhando Helena para tudo quanto é lado teve uma boa conversa com ele, disse o que ele devia fazer, ficar atento a ela, sempre perguntar se ela estava bem caso achasse que algo estava errado, reparar se Helena não andava demais e por isso ficava cansada e é claro quanto ao que ela comia, a medica havia dito que orégano poderia causar aborto e por isso ela deveria ficar longe do tempero, ela também havia dito outros temperos fortes que ela devia evitar, Carlinhos escutou atento tudo o que ela falava.

— _E o principal, nada de álcool, pode causar de ela desejar isso, mas ai você tem que arrumar um jeito de ela consumir a menor quantidade possível. — Falou Astória._

— _Mas como eu vou realizar o desejo dela se ela não pode beber? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso._

— _Eu não sei, reze para que isso não aconteça. — Falou Astória._

Helena havia conversado com Astória sobre ela querer ir fazer sua viagem, a medica fez alguns exames e disse que ela tinha sim autorização para isso, só que ela disse que era melhor evitar transportes mágicos, ou melhor, evitar magia em seu próprio corpo, também havia lembrado que Helena podia andar de salto por enquanto que a barriga não estava tão grande.

Sirius depois de saber que Carlinhos havia conseguido autorização para ficar lá teve a capacidade de os fazer uma visita apenas para sorrir para Carlinhos como se assim ele estivesse dizendo "_esta vendo como eu sabia que você ia conseguir_", naquela noite Marlene fez o jantar para eles, pelo que virá Helena não era muito fã de cozinhar.

Carlinhos estava dormindo no quarto de visitas no apartamento de Helena, era até confortável, um guarda roupa simples — mas o suficiente para que toda suas coisas caibam —, uma cama de casal que na opinião dele se ele tivesse uma daquelas não a colocaria no quarto de visitas e uma cômoda simples, era bem decorado, em cores branco e preta.

Não fazia nem mesmo três horas que ele estava dormindo quando ouviu batidas na porta, se levantou, usava apenas uma calça de moletom, Helena já havia visto suas cicatrizes no peito e nas costas, feita por dragões, então por isso não se preocupou em vestir uma camisa, mas nunca havia visto Helena daquele jeito, ela usava apenas uma camisa grande, ou melhor, uma camisola em forma de camisa, o ruivo arregalou os olhos ao vê-la, afinal não era todo dia que tinha a visão das lindas pernas de Helena e aquela camisa/camisola deixava o volume dos seios dela bem aparentes.

— O que aconteceu? Algo de errado? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso se recompondo.

— É só que é... Desejo. — Falou Helena meia que envergonhada.

— Diga que é algo fácil para se conseguir. — Pediu Carlinhos suplicando.

— É muito fácil, só não tem isso aqui em casa, já que é algo masculino. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— O que é? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Whisky de fogo. — Respondeu Helena fazendo com que o ruivo arregalasse os olhos.

— Helena, se você quer passar por cima das regras da medica tentando me pedir algo assim achando que eu me esqueci apenas porque estava dormindo, você esta muito enganada. — Falou Carlinhos encostando a cabeça no batente da porta.

— Não é isso, mas é que eu estava vendo fotos e vi uma em que eu me lembrei a sensação de ter o whisky descendo por minha garganta, e foi isso que me fez desejar, uma lembrança, por favor, estou com a boca cheia d'água. — Falou Helena com os olhos brilhando.

— Como eu vou fazer para lhe ajudar? Você não pode beber uma gota de álcool. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu sei, eu ao menos tenho que sentir o gosto em minha boca, por favor me ajude. — Pediu Helena suplicando, Carlinhos começou a pensar no que faria.

— Eu vou visitar o Harry, conversar com ele e vejo se consigo lhe ajudar, mas você aceita sentir o gosto de whisky de fogo de qualquer forma? — Perguntou Carlinhos para ela que assentiu.

— Sim, é claro. — Falou Helena.

— Ótimo, volta para o seu quarto que eu vou pegar uma camisa e não vou demorar. — Falou Carlinhos para Helena que assentiu e foi para seu próprio quarto, em poucos minutos ele já estava na frente da casa de Harry, apertando a campainha continuamente.

Em poucos minutos a porta se abriu e por ela apareceu Harry com os cabelos bagunçados e olheiras, ele olhou indignado para Carlinhos, afinal o que ele estaria fazendo numa hora daquela em sua casa.

— O que faz aqui? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— É que Helena esta com um desejo estranho e eu não sei como ajudar. — Respondeu Carlinhos, o moreno deu passagem para que ele entrasse e ele assim o fez.

Carlinhos explicou a ele, quando Harry disse que ele não poderia fazer nada, o ruivo repetiu cada palavra dita por Helena, disse que ela falou de uma forma suplicante e que pelo jeito poderia ficar doente se não sentisse o gosto de whisky de fogo.

— Bom, tem um jeito de você resolver isso, mas eu já não sei se você esta disposta a fazer algo assim. — Falou Harry.

— Explique. — Pediu Carlinhos.

— Na primeira gravidez da sua irmã ela teve desejo de vários sorvetes, mas a medica disse que sua saúde estava um pouco frágil e que isso poderia causar uma gripe forte e isso a impossibilitou de chupar sorvete, eu para ajudá-la chupei sorvete e a beijei, ela sentiu o gosto do sorvete e até mesmo o beijo gelado, na opinião dela ajudou bastante. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— O que quer que eu faça? Que eu beba whisky e simplesmente a beije? — Perguntou Carlinhos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais impossível de se acontecer.

— É por isso que é melhor que ela tenha um _homem _do que um amigo. — Falou Harry se jogando no sofá da própria casa.

— Harry, se eu a beijar vai ficar difícil de cuidar dela, vai ficar estranho entre nós. — Falou Carlinhos como uma desculpa de dizer não.

— Vocês são adultos, se conhecem, já ficaram com pessoas que nem conheciam, qual o problema de se beijarem? É só deixar claro que tudo voltara ao normal depois disso, que só será uma forma de ajudá-la. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Tem uma garrafa de whisky de fogo ai? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Tenho, mas o que vai fazer? — Perguntou Harry enquanto ia em direção de um balcão onde ficava as bebidas, era alto o suficiente para ficar longe das mãos curiosas de James, ele pegou a garrafa de whisky que estava pela metade e entregou a Carlinhos que o examinou.

— Costuma beber? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Não, apenas um golinho por semana quem sabe, mas não fique bravo, sua irmã não bebe, eu costumo colocar um feitiço nas garrafas, sua irmã costuma ser rebelde, ela não faria algo para colocar o bebê em perigo, mas é só para garantir, sem contar o James. — Falou Harry o acompanhando até a porta.

— Obrigado Harry. — Falou Carlinhos aparatando logo em seguida, um segundo depois Harry fechou a porta, já iria apagar a luz da sala quando viu Gina no primeiro degrau da escada.

— O que foi aquilo que eu acabei de ouvir? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo, esse sorriso dizia que ela havia escutado toda a conversa.

— Sirius esta dando o jeito dele, foi apenas um empurrão. — Falou Harry indo em direção a ela.

— Porque acha que acontecerá algo? Em festinhas de adolescentes as pessoas costumam passar bebidas no corpo para tomarem logo em seguida, poderia ter dado essa idéia. — Falou Gina.

— Pense bem, se eu desse essa idéia ele provavelmente diria para ela passar um pouquinho de whisky no braço e lamber depois, mas se ele chegar dizendo que vai beijá-la ela poderá ficar chocada e não conseguirá pensar, pense melhor, uma mulher grávida e um homem se beijando, o que isso daria? — Perguntou Harry já perto dela, enlaçando sua cintura com os braços.

— O que seria? — Perguntou Gina.

— Eles terão algo que a gente também fazemos, só que sem whisky. — Falou Harry, ela estava em um degrau acima do dele, o que significava que estava mais alta que ele, segundos depois ela o beijou, beijo esse que ficou fervoroso, em poucos minutos eles já estavam deitados em sua cama, sem desgrudarem os lábios despiam um ao outro.

Helena olhava para o relógio no criado mudo a cada cinco minutos, já fazia um bom tempo que Carlinhos havia saído e ele não dava nem mesmo um único sinal de vida, pegou o controle ao lado do relógio e ligou a televisão, sabia exatamente o que poderia estar passando naquele momento, provavelmente filmes com cenas inadequadas para menores, e não ficou surpresa ao se deparar com uma cena em que um casal faziam sexo, era até estranho olhar aquilo sem pensar nela mesma naquela mesma situação com alguém, estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que deu um pulo na cama ao ouvir o som alto que significava aparatação, ficou a olhar a porta esperando que Carlinhos aparecesse o que não demorou para acontecer.

— Eu não sabia que gostava de filmes desse tipo. — Falou Carlinhos entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si, ele colocou uma garrafa de whisky em cima do criado mudo e foi até a janela, a fechando e junto com ela as cortinas.

— Eu não gosto, mas é que estava passando e me veio um pensamento na cabeça, acabei me esquecendo de trocar de canal. — Falou Helena dando de ombros, ela olhou confusa para ele, já que o mesmo estava um tanto quanto pálido, ele foi até o banheiro de seu quarto, desligou a luz que estava acesa e fechou a porta atrás de si — O que foi? O que esta acontecendo para você nos trancar aqui dentro?

— Desliga a TV. — Falou Carlinhos para a morena que assentiu, ela achou estranho quando ele saiu do quarto, mas voltou logo em seguida com um pequeno copo na mão — Bom, eu sei de uma forma que você possa _sentir_ o gosto de whisky de fogo e ai seu desejo vai acabar.

— E como é? — Perguntou Helena ansiosa.

— Desliga a TV. — Falou Carlinhos novamente indicando a TV, Helena olhou confusa, era mesmo, ele havia pedido para ela desligar a TV — E o abajur também, quer dizer, deixa que o abajur eu mesmo desligo.

Helena deu de ombros e desligou a TV, viu Carlinhos ir até o criado mudo e colocar um pouco de whisky no copo, segundos depois de a bebida estar no copo Helena pode sentir o cheiro forte.

— Eu achei que eu não pudesse beber. — Falou Helena.

— Você não vai beber. — Falou Carlinhos se sentando de frente para Helena, ela olhou confusa para ele, o viu beber todo o liquido no copo e fazer uma careta logo em seguida, aquilo era sacanagem contra ela, ela ali morrendo de vontade e ele tomando na frente dela.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ele se esticou e desligou o abajur, Helena ficou um pouco assustada, as luzes estavam apagadas e o quarto totalmente fechado, o que significava que não podia ver Carlinhos e não sabia se ele podia a ver.

— Eu vou beijar você. — Falou Carlinhos assustando ainda mais a morena.

— Ficou maluco? Da onde tirou isso? — Perguntou Helena indignada.

— Foi idéia do Harry, ele me disse que uma vez a Gina queria sorvete e ela não podia chupar sorvete, então ele fez isso, se você não quiser pode começar a pensar em outra idéia melhor, é só dizer que eu faço. — Falou Carlinhos se mudando de lugar, Helena percebeu o colchão da cama farfalhar e se mexer, pelo jeito o ruivo estava ao seu lado, encostado na cabeceira.

Helena começou a pensar em uma idéia melhor, mas nada passava por sua cabeça, nada que a ajudasse com o desejo sem mesmo prejudicar o bebê.

_Droga, o que eu vou fazer agora? _Perguntou Helena para si própria.

Passou minutos e eles ainda estavam na mesma situação, os dois em silencio, Carlinhos se martirizando mentalmente por ter aceitado aquela idéia e Helena não via outro jeito.

— Vai ser só um beijo? — Perguntou Helena para ter certeza.

Carlinhos riu.

— Você quer mais? — Perguntou Carlinhos ainda rindo, Helena não se conteve e conseguiu beliscar ele na perna ouvindo um resmungo de dor — Helena, se decidi logo que eu estou quase dormindo aqui.

— Ninguém mandou você decidir cuidar de mim. — Falou Helena. — Só um beijo mesmo? — Perguntou Helena novamente.

— Se você quiser mais eu não me importo, o único problema é como vamos ficar depois disso. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros no escuro.

— Como assim? —Perguntou Helena.

— Eu sempre achei que uma mulher saber que foi beijada apenas como favor é o mesmo que dizer que ela não beija bem, ou melhor, que ele não queria e que não gostou de ficar com ela. — Explicou Carlinhos.

— Os homens costumam pensar da mesma maneira? — Perguntou Helena.

— Não sei, eu ao menos não gostaria de ganhar um beijo apenas como favor, porque? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso, Helena podia imaginar que ele estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— É que eu já beijei homens apenas como um favor para minhas amigas. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Mas a nossa situação é diferente. — Falou Carlinhos.

— É, imagine se a Elliz nasce com cara de whisky de fogo? — Perguntou Helena fazendo uma leve careta ainda no escuro, ela revirou os olhos quando ouviu a risada do ruivo ao seu lado — Mas você disse que teme de como ficaremos depois disso, eu ainda não entendi, o que você teme?

— Helena qual a sua reação quando revê alguém que já ficou? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eu me sinto um pouco desconfortada. — Respondeu Helena.

— Exatamente, não quero que fiquemos assim, ainda mais porque ainda vai demorar para eu ir embora, não quero que você fique assim, sem contar que ficaremos juntos 24 horas. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Mas é só pensarmos que é por Elliz. — Falou Helena.

— Você vai ficar bem? — Perguntou Carlinhos apenas para ter certeza.

— Acho que sim. — Falou Helena sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar, a verdade é que os dois sabiam que não tinham certeza de como eles ficariam depois daquilo.

— Ér, me passa a garrafa ai, preciso tomar mais um gole. — Falou Carlinhos para a morena, ela tateou o criado mudo com a mão e logo achou a garrafa, entregou-a para Carlinhos, ouviu o barulho do liquido cair no copo e quando ele ficou em silencio ela imaginou que ele tinha bebido. O pensamento de como ele conseguiu se servir passou por sua cabeça, mas não perguntaria agora.

— Não seria melhor ligar a luz? — Perguntou Helena insegura.

— Não, se ligar eu não consigo. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu sou tão feia assim? — Perguntou Helena indignada.

— Não é isso, mas é que já nos beijamos antes, você era uma criança, nem nos conhecíamos direito, e foi um pouco difícil conversarmos normalmente depois daquilo. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros no escuro.

— Foi só um descuido, estávamos em um baile, isso acontece de vez em quando. — Falou Helena.

— Você me beijou, você tinha apenas 15 anos, era uma criança e eu já era um homem. — Falou Carlinhos.

— É que eu estava confusa, não estava sendo fácil para mim, eu estava convivendo com pessoas que seriam minha família, meus filhos e todos falavam de nós, quer dizer, do casal Helena e Carlinhos do futuro tão bem, eu tinha ficado tão triste, não fazia muito tempo que havia terminado um namoro, queria saber do porque de termos ficado junto, quer dizer... Há você me entendeu né? Eu só queria deixar as coisas mais claras para mim. — Explicou Helena.

— E o que conseguiu? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Não consegui nada, você beija bem e tudo mais, mas eu não senti nada especial por você. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Não se dá para começar a amar alguém apenas com um beijo, Helena. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— Eu sei disso agora, mas é que quando se é adolescente, tudo se começa com um beijo, e você não tem que falar nada, nunca esta com uma pessoa a sério. — Falou Helena.

— É diferente, eu até gostaria de ter alguém, eu já amei alguém, quer dizer, eu amo, e quando você ama alguém e não é correspondido é mais difícil seguir em frente, mas eu tento, mas eu espero que exista alguém que me faça esquecer essa outra pessoa. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Você precisa de um tempo em que só exista alegria, sabe, em volta de varias pessoas, dando gargalhadas, porque quando se esta gargalhando não há espaço para se lembrar de outras pessoas a não ser a que esta em volta de você, e não ficar se isolando na Romênia. — Falou Helena.

— Eu não me isolo, mas é que dragões é minha segunda paixão. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Entendo, você não se assusta consigo mesmo ao ver suas varias cicatrizes? — Perguntou Helena como sempre curiosa.

— Não, essas cicatrizes foram feitas a muito tempo, no inicio, quando eu comecei a cuidar de dragões e como tudo no começo é meio atrapalhado. — Explicou Carlinhos.

— Entendi. — Falou Helena assentindo no escuro, se sentiu idiota por fazer aquilo, afinal ele não a veria.

Passou-se minutos e eles ficaram em silencio.

— Vamos nos beijar ou vamos ficar aqui sem fazer nada? Porque se formos demorar muito terei que tomar outro gole de whisky, sem contar que daqui a pouco ficarei bêbado. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Pode ser. — Falou Helena.

— Quer que eu fique de frente para você? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Pode ser, não tem problema. — Falou Helena.

Mais uma vez ela ouviu o colchão farfalhar e afundar um pouco a sua frente, ele ficou em silencio por algum tempo, cerca de alguns segundos, logo em seguida ela sentiu alguém tocar em sua mão que estava em seu colo, ela estava com as pernas no estilo borboleta, se não soubesse que ele estava ali provavelmente teria levado um susto, sentiu ser puxada levemente pela mão.

— Se ajoelha. — Falou Carlinhos com a voz mansa.

Helena franziu as sobrancelhas, mas mesmo assim fez o que ele pediu, ela se ajoelhou, mas ainda não podia vê-lo ou até mesmo senti-lo, ela esperou alguns segundos e a mão dele foi em direção de sua cintura a puxando para mais perto de si, a única coisa que Helena pode fazer foi depositar suas mãos no peito do ruivo que estava coberto por uma camisa que ela nem mesmo se importou em notar a cor.

— _Eu nunca lhe imaginei assim._ — Sussurrou Helena.

— _Assim como? — _Perguntou Carlinhos no mesmo tom de voz que Helena.

— _Você, você esta sendo delicado, quando eu ti beijei na primeira vez, você foi diferente, mais... Homem. —_ Sussurrou Helena.

— Não estou sendo homem? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Não é isso, você é homem e eu posso ver isso, mas é que esta sendo delicado, e normalmente eu vejo isso em Harry e Gina, e eles são diferentes quanto ao nosso caso. Deixa pra lá, esquece o que eu disse. — Falou Helena se arrependendo.

— Esta parecendo uma adolescente insegura. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

Helena respirou fundo ao sentir o hálito forte em seu rosto.

— Cala a boca. — Falou Helena se recompondo.

— Olha só quem voltou ao normal, eu já estava estranhando esse momento sensível. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo mais uma vez.

Helena já iria falar algo quando sentiu ser puxada mais uma vez para perto de Carlinhos, antes de se recuperar do susto e da aproximação ela sentiu seus lábios serem tocados pelos de Carlinhos, no mesmo instante seu corpo relaxou e suas mãos como se estivessem ganhado vida própria enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo enquanto sentia sua cintura ser abraçada com intensidade, Carlinhos aprofundou o beijo que foi correspondido pela mesma forma por Helena.

A morena sentia o gosto forte da bebida em sua boca, a cada investida que o beijo tinha ela queria mais e mais, e percebeu que Carlinhos queria o mesmo já que ele a puxou para mais perto de si, em poucos minutos ela já não estava nem ai se o gosto de whisky não tivesse mais tão forte, nem estava mais ligando para isso, a única coisa que ela queria naquele momento era mais, e teria da forma dela.

Helena colocou um pouco de força nos braços e empurrou Carlinhos que ainda a abraçava com firmeza, a levando junto com ele quando o mesmo caiu de costas na cama, estavam um pouco desconfortável até que Helena se sentou encima do ruivo, se apoiando no peito dele.

— Já acabou? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— _Não. — _Sussurrou Helena o segurando pela camisa e o puxando para mais perto de si, ele se sentou e mais uma vez seus braços estavam em volta da cintura dela.

— Achei que fosse apenas um beijo. — Falou Carlinhos, ele nem mesmo sabia do porque de estar falando aquilo, havia sido muito bom.

— Era para ser, mas o que eu posso fazer, culpe a Elliz depois. — Falou Helena reiniciando um novo beijo, esse já era diferente do que o de antes, já começou intenso, a morena direcionou suas mãos para os cabelos do ruivo e o puxava de vez em quando, o ruivo puxou Helena para mais perto de si e cada vez queria a mesma mais perto, queria sentir o corpo dela perto do seu, se lembrou que ela estava usando apenas uma camisa grande e com facilidade colocou suas mãos por baixa da camisa de cor branca, suas mãos foram para a cintura dela novamente, só que dessa vez por baixo da blusa, ele foi as descendo vagarosamente, passou pelo quadril dela e foi para suas coxas, dando um leve aperto forte ali — O que pensa que esta fazendo? — Perguntou Helena para o ruivo que em um movimento rápido a deitou na cama e se deitou por cima.

— Você costuma ficar com homens fracos Helena, não no modo literal, são fracos o suficiente por serem domados por você. — Falou Carlinhos.

— E o que você tem a ver com isso? — Perguntou Helena desafiante.

— Lhe mostrarei o que é um homem de verdade, Helena Black. — Falou Carlinhos a beijando fervorosamente, ele estava entre as pernas da morena e a mesma gemeu ao sentir ele a segurar com força pela coxa e juntar sua parte intima a dele.

Ele pressionou seu membro que já começava a ficar ereto na intimidade dela e a ouviu gemer, Helena entre o beijo colocou suas mãos nas costas do ruivo o arranhando, ela puxava a camisa dele com um pouco de pressa, sentiu o homem afastar o peito musculoso que pressionava seus seios, com facilidade ele tirou a própria camisa e a jogou longe, Helena ainda não havia percebido que o peito dele estava despido, mas logo percebeu quando ele segurou suas mãos e as levou para seu próprio peito, ela não imaginava que existisse alguma outra forma de conhecer as cicatrizes dele, a viu com seus próprios olhos, mas conhecê-las com seu toque já era outra coisa, ele pressionou seu membro novamente na mesma região e guiou sua boca para o pescoço de Helena, beijando ali levemente enquanto descia para os ombros, enquanto seus lábios fazia o serviço em cima, suas mãos faziam o serviço em baixo, já que em poucos minutos a barra da camisa estava acima da curva dos seios, Carlinhos não os vira ainda, mas estava com uma vontade imensa de tocá-los, e foi o que ele fez.

Helena gemeu ao sentir as mãos geladas dele tocar na parte de seus seios que estavam descobertos, ele a forçou a se sentar em seu colo enquanto tirava a camisa dela.

— Não quero pular nada. — Falou Carlinhos se referindo a parte do corpo de Helena que antes estava tampado, ele a deitou novamente e começou a beijá-la, beijou todo o ombro de Helena e depois o outro, enquanto ela o acariciava nas costas e nos ombros, desarrumando seus cabelos enquanto o rosto dele descia mais e mais, ele beijou toda a região que o sutiã destampava e desceu direto pela sua barriga, já estava no cós da peça intima de baixo de Helena, no momento em que poderia ter avançado ela girou seu corpo por cima do dele.

— _O que estamos fazendo Carlinhos?_ — Perguntou Helena com a respiração ofegante.

— _Bom, eu estou lhe mostrando o quanto eu sou homem, mas eu quero saber o que você quer, você quer continuar ou parar? — _Sussurrou Carlinhos.

— _Nós combinamos que ficaríamos bem depois dessa noite, não é? — _Perguntou Helena com os olhos fechados, antes dele responder o mesmo deslizou sua mão das coxas dela até os seios, apertando fortemente ali, a fazendo gemer.

— _Sim, foi esse o combinado. — _Respondeu Carlinhos sussurrando.

— _Então eu acho que não tem perigo continuarmos um pouco mais, não é? — _Sussurrou Helena.

— _É, não tem perigo algum. _— Sussurrou Carlinhos de volta.

Carlinhos que estava por baixo colocou sua mão na nuca da morena e puxou o rosto dela para perto do seu, no mesmo instante suas cabeças bateram, eles riram e logo já estavam se beijando, o ruivo colocou suas mãos nas costas da morena e assim foi a descendo, ao passar pelo bumbum da morena ele não se conteve e deu um forte aperto ali, ouvindo-a gemer mais uma vez.

— _Vem. _— Sussurrou Helena como uma forma de chamá-lo, ela o fez se sentar e saiu de seu colo, estava pensando em se levantar, mas não deu certo já que Carlinhos se jogou em cima dela fazendo-a cair deitada de costas na cama — _Carlinhos, isso não vale. _

— _É claro que vale. _— Sussurrou Carlinhos segurando as mãos dela e as prensando contra o colchão macio, diversas coisas passaram pela cabeça de Helena ao sentir estar presa, ela o sentiu dar um leve selinho em seus lábios e depois descer por seu pescoço, descendo cada vez mais até os seios fartos — _Eu não deveria pedir autorização para tal coisa, mas vou pedir. Me deixe tirar seu sutiã, posso?_

— _Tirar? _— Sussurrou Helena para si mesma, ela pensou no que tudo aquilo poderia dar, não estava agüentando, seu corpo estava em chamas, ele não estava fazendo nada, mas o suficiente para fazer seu corpo ficar em tal estado — _Pode, pode tirar, mas eu quero tirar a sua calça._

— _Perfeito. _— Sussurrou Carlinhos saindo de cima dela, com um pouco de dificuldade para achar a beirada da cama e sair da mesma, ele se levantou e a puxou pela perna para perto da beirada, encontrou os braços dela e a puxou para junto de si, os dois estavam em pé ao lado da cama.

— _Senta aqui. — _Falou Helena girando seus corpos, com facilidade ela o obrigou a se sentar na cama, a mesma se sentou no colo dele —_ Pode tirar, o fecho é na frente. _

Carlinhos deslizou suas mãos por toda a barriga da morena e logo elas já estavam nos seios, não foi tão fácil de abrir o fecho, já que o sutiã com fecho na frente era mais fácil de ser aberto quando os seios eram pequenos.

(Autora aqui: Não sei se é verdade, mas eu tinha uma amiga que o sutiã dela sempre abria por ela ter seios pequeno e a qualquer movimento ela corria para fechar)

— _Sabe, eu nunca reparei nos seus seios._ — Falou Carlinhos enquanto os segurava com suas mãos, acariciando com leveza e carinho.

— _Você disse que só me reparou como mulher semana passada, e por acaso, o fato de você não ter notado os meus seios é algo bom ou ruim? — _Perguntou Helena saindo do colo dele e se levantando mais uma vez, ele fez o mesmo e antes que ele pudesse responder Helena já estava com a mão já dentro de sua calça, ela passou sua mão por toda a extensão do membro ereto do ruivo.

— _É ruim para mim e bom para você. — _Sussurrou Carlinhos tirando sua calça por completo, a morena ainda o acariciava.

Enquanto o acariciava Helena colocou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, ela mordeu ali e logo em seguida chupou a região, Carlinhos suspirou e logo em seguida caiu de costas na cama, ele se sentou apenas para puxar Helena para cima de si.

Só naquele momento que Helena se lembrou que Carlinhos não era o tipo de homem com quem ela costumava se relacionar, ela preferia homens altos, fortes, as vezes até mesmo o tipo que passava da conta dos momentos maliciosos, mas Carlinhos era totalmente diferente, ele era baixo, ao menos da altura dela ele era, não era o homem mais forte do mundo, mas seus músculos faziam jus ao seu corpo, até mesmo suas cicatrizes pareciam apenas enfeites para melhorar sua aparência, e ele estava sempre misturando sacanagem com delicadeza.

Helena gemeu ao sentir o ruivo acariciar seus seios com as mãos e logo em seguida com os lábios, os dois se acariciavam e ao mesmo tempo se beijavam, Carlinhos já iria adentrar sua mão na peça intima de Helena quando ouviram a campainha do apartamento.

— Quem será a essa hora? — Perguntou Carlinhos se distanciando da morena que deu um pulo.

— Carlinhos, já é de manhã. — Falou Helena se levantando rapidamente ao ver a horas no relógio, marcava quase 07h00min da manhã.

— O que? Mas já? Que horas começamos? — Perguntou Carlinhos se levantando rapidamente e procurando a roupa pelo quarto, ele acabou por cair no chão por estar andando no escuro.

— Estamos nisso a quase duas horas. — Respondeu Helena achando o próprio sutiã rapidamente e o vestindo antes de ir ligar a luz do quarto.

— Duas horas? Desde quando eu demoro duas horas para transar com alguém? — Perguntou Carlinhos para si mesmo, Helena ao ouvir aquilo arregalou os olhos.

— Você achou que eu ia transar com você? — Perguntou Helena.

— Não ia? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— É claro que não, poderíamos ficar nus ali que eu não ia transar com você. — Falou Helena.

— Porque não? Não estávamos nos divertindo? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Acontece que eu não transo com homem na primeira noite, nem se ele for um amigo, não é só porque alguém esta cuidando de mim que eu vou precisar transar com ele. — Falou Helena indo para a outra extremidade do quarto, pegar a camisa que ela ia usar para dormir.

— Então você estava pregando uma peça em mim? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Porque estaria? — Perguntou Helena.

— Helena, olha a minha situação, isso é sacanagem contra mim, como eu fico agora? — Perguntou Carlinhos indicando seu membro que ainda estava ereto.

— O combinado era que ficaríamos normalmente depois que acabasse, e para nós acabou agora, não vai ter continuação e se não tivessem nos interrompido também não teria acontecido, agora vai para o banheiro, toma um banho gelado ou usa as mãos, você não me toca, eu não lhe toco e continuamos sendo normais. — Falou Helena saindo do quarto.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Carlinhos para si próprio, ele foi para o seu quarto e pegou uma roupa melhor, logo em seguida já estava no banheiro, já despido ele se colocou embaixo do chuveiro, a água fria ajudava seu corpo se acalmar, teve que pensar em coisas horríveis para conseguir fazer seu membro voltar ao normal, não demorou muito e ele já havia feito sua higiene matinal e estava indo para a cozinha.

_Notas finais: _O próximo capitulo da outra fic esta quase pronto, pensei em fazer como em Hogwarts Lendo HP7, já ir fazendo vários capítulos e depois postando um de cada vez, uma vez por semana no mínimo, mas ai pensei melhor e no momento em que terminar o capitulo já irei postar, não vou ficar esperando dar uma semana, para a alegria de vocês, nos próximos capitulo vocês irão entender essa reação de Helena quanto a acontecer algo entre ela e Carlinhos, algo mais intimo.


	9. CAPITULO NOVE

**Como eu disse aqui esta o capitulo, espero que gostem e espero também as opiniões de vocês!**

CAPITULO NOVE

Dino havia acabado de chegar na casa de sua mãe de mais uma de suas missões longe de Londres, era cedo, não era nem mesmo 6:00 da manhã quando ele abriu a porta e seguiu direto para seu quarto, levou um susto ao ver sua mãe sentada em sua cama, ela tinha olheiras abaixo dos olhos, o que significava que ela não havia dormido.

— Mãe, o que faz aqui? Não devia estar na cama? — Perguntou Dino deixando sua mochila em um lado qualquer do quarto, ele foi até sua cama e se sentou ao lado de sua mãe, segurando as mãos da mesma.

— Sim, mas é que eu precisava falar com você urgentemente. — Falou ela.

— E sobre o que é? Deve ser muito importante para você ter me esperado chegar. — Falou Dino indo até seu guarda roupa e pegando roupas de dormir, provavelmente descansaria durante o dia inteiro.

— A algum tempo atrás eu recebi a ligação de Helena, aquela sua namorada, já faz um tempo, no máximo duas semanas, ela parecia preocupada e queria muito falar com você. — Falou ela.

— Eu devo ter esquecido algo na casa dela e assim ela quis me pedir para ir buscar, não precisava fazer tudo isso mãe, não deve ser algo tão importante assim. — Falou Dino voltando a se sentar na cama, ele observou sua mãe o olhar atentamente.

— Eu não sei filho, mas eu acho que você deve ir conversar com ela, agora.

— Mãe, eu não tenho mais nada com ela, sobre o que eu falaria com ela? — Perguntou Dino confuso, sua mãe havia gostado bastante de Helena, imaginou que ela apenas queria que ele voltasse com ela.

— Ela esta grávida meu amor, e pode ser seu, você _deve _ir conversar com ela agora, é algo muito importante, mesmo que não seja seu, eu não estou criando esperanças nem nada, mas isso é um dever seu, mesmo que não tenham nada mais um com o outro. — Falou ela olhando com muito atenção para Dino que estava espantado.

— Tudo bem, eu vou ir falar com ela, mas agora vá para cama, eu só vou tomar um banho e já estarei indo para a casa dela. — Falou Dino.

— Não, ela não esta mais morando com os pais, esta morando em um apartamento, eu tenho o endereço, espere um minuto que eu lhe trago aqui. — Falou ela saindo do quarto, em minutos ela voltou com um papel e o entregou logo em seguida — Aqui esta.

Dino olhou o endereço.

— Eu sei onde é, obrigado mãe, mas vai dormir vai, nessa casa já basta eu estar morrendo de sono. — Falou Dino beijando levemente a bochecha da mãe que sorriu e saiu do quarto, em pouco tempo Dino já havia tomado banho e saia de casa, no momento em que estava do lado de fora ele aparatou, em segundos estava em um beco perto do prédio, Dino foi até a portaria e ao ver o porteiro roncando em cima da bancada ele seguiu para o elevador, olhou no papel que estava marcado o andar e depois apertou o botão que indicava o andar de Helena.

Assim que o elevador chegou ao andar, ele saiu e foi para a porta que era do apartamento dela, olhou em volta esperando que alguém aparecesse e ele pudesse perguntar se era o apartamento de Helena, mas ninguém apareceu, a única coisa que ele podia fazer é apertar a campainha e foi o que ele fez, apertou algumas vezes, no máximo três e poucos minutos depois Helena apareceu na porta, ela usava apenas uma camisa grande, ele não ficou tão surpreso com aquilo, só ela mesma para dormir daquele jeito.

— Dino? O que faz aqui? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

Dino olhou para ela atentamente e percebeu que ela não parecia alguém que havia acabado de acordar, normalmente pessoas que acabavam de acordar eram sonolentas, ela estava ao contrario, seus olhos muito bem abertos e sua respiração apressada, tentando ser regulada.

— Eu precisava falar com você. — Falou Dino.

— Tudo bem, pode entrar. — Falou Helena dando passagem para que ele entrasse, depois de já estar na sala ela fechou a porta e foi até ele, se sentando ao seu lado.

— Você estava dormindo mesmo? — Perguntou Dino.

— Estava, porque? — Perguntou Helena olhando em volta, Dino percebeu que aquilo estava estranho, mas preferiu deixar de lado, o que ele precisava conversar com ela era mais importante.

— Por nada, mas vamos deixar isso de lado, eu estou aqui porque minha mãe pediu. — Falou Dino.

— Sério? — Perguntou Helena.

— É que ela soube que você esta grávida. — Falou Dino.

— Como ela soube? — Perguntou Helena com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Bom, as vezes o que mais tentamos deixar em segredo pode se espalhar com mais facilidade ainda, mas eu não vim aqui para isso, eu quero saber, esse filho é meu? — Perguntou Dino fazendo com que Helena arregalasse os olhos, ela soltou um longo suspiro antes de falar.

— Não Dino, ele não é seu, terminamos a quase um mês, e eu estou grávida a menos de três semanas, eu imagino que sua mãe fosse querer um neto e...

— Não, não é isso, ela não estava esperando que fosse meu, apenas queria que eu viesse aqui perguntar, porque você sabe, as coisas acontecem né. — Falou Dino para Helena que assentiu.

— É, eu sei, mas ele não é seu, ele é apenas meu, as pessoas quando descobrem que eu estou grávida sempre perguntam quem é o pai, eu não tenho medo e nem vergonha de dizer que meu filho foi gerado por uma inseminação artificial. — Falou Helena.

— Inseminação? — Perguntou Dino.

— Exatamente, eu precisava de um filho, e foi o único meio que eu achei para conseguir uma. — Falou Helena.

— Você esta brincando comigo. — Falou Dino.

— Porque eu estaria? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Helena, você é uma mulher linda, não precisa fazer muito esforço para ter um homem ao seu lado, é uma mulher divertida, como eu nunca achei em toda minha vida, o único problema é que nos damos melhor apenas como amigos. — Falou Dino.

— Ela não tem espelho em casa Dino, se acha feia até. — Falou Carlinhos aparecendo pelo corredor, Dino ao ouvir aquela voz ficou confuso, o que Carlinhos estaria fazendo ali?

— Eu não entendi, se você fez uma inseminação o que o Carlinhos esta fazendo aqui? Vocês estão juntos? — Perguntou Dino confuso olhando de um para o outro.

— Não, eu apenas estou acompanhando a gravidez dela de perto, para caso algo aconteça eu esteja aqui para levá-la ao medico, antes que algo aconteça ao bebê. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Pare de falar assim Carlinhos, de tanto que vocês falam vai acontecer algo mesmo. — Falou Helena se levantando com raiva e indo até a cozinha — Você que tomar café aqui, Dino? — Perguntou Helena gritando da cozinha.

— Não, eu preciso ir embora, acabei de chegar de uma missão e ainda não dormi, sabe como é as mães né, para elas tudo tem que ser feito na hora. — Falou Dino sorrindo — Até outro dia, Helena. Espero que cuide bem dela. — Falou Dino para o ruivo que assentiu.

— Até. — Falou Helena ainda da cozinha.

— O que ele queria? — Perguntou Carlinhos já na cozinha, ele observou Helena ir até a geladeira e pegar varias laranjas, enquanto ela colocava as frutas em cima da pia Carlinhos pode ver suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Porque quer saber? — Perguntou Helena pegando o espremedor de frutas de dentro do armário, Carlinhos olhou em volta e pode perceber que tudo o que tinha ali era novo, mas porque Helena teria uma cozinha impecável e tão nova sendo que ela nem mesmo cozinhava direito?

— Curiosidade, ele é seu ex namorado oras, normalmente quando se acontece um fim de namoro o casal não costuma se ver. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Ele veio perguntar se o filho que eu estou esperando era dele. — Respondeu Helena enquanto cortava as frutas ao meio com casca e tudo, e logo em seguida espremia a fruta.

— Teria alguma chance de ser? Se você não tivesse feito inseminação? — Perguntou Carlinhos indo até ela e tirando as mãos delicadas de perto das frutas, ele começou a fazer o que ela estava fazendo, preparar um suco natural de manhã não o iria matar.

— Quem sabe? Eu e o Dino já fizemos sexo sim, mas eu sempre me protegia, tomava a poção todas as semanas. — Falou Helena o deixando terminar de fazer o suco, ela foi novamente até o armário e pegou vários pacotes de bolacha, pegou um recipiente de vidro e misturou os vários tipos de bolachas, deixando sob da mesa.

— Entendi, mas deixando isso de lado, além do quarto, o que mais desse apartamento era da casa dos seus pais? — Perguntou Carlinhos terminando de espremer as laranjas, ele foi até onde sabia ter o açúcar e adicionou um pouco no liquido de cor laranja, misturando logo em seguida com uma colher.

— Nada mais daqui era da casa dos meus pais, só meu quarto mesmo, o apartamento já veio com os moveis, eu só precisava comprar algumas coisas, tipo a batedeira, espremedor, liquidificador e todo o resto, jogos de panelas. — Respondeu Helena.

— Sua cozinha é digna de alguém que adora cozinhar, mas você não faz isso, então eu me pergunto porque ela é tão equipada se você não cozinha. — Falou Carlinhos tirando o suco do recipiente do espremedor e o colocando em uma jarra também de vidro, o colocando em cima da mesa logo em seguida.

— Eu pretendo aprender cozinhar Carlinhos, eu acho muito bonita uma cozinha muito bem equipada, eu só sei fazer o básico. — Falou Helena indo até o balcão e pegando a batedeira.

— O que vai fazer? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Bolo é uma das poucas coisas que eu sei fazer, e adoro comer de manhã, farei bolo de coco. — Respondeu Helena pegando algumas coisas dentro do armário que ficava em cima da geladeira.

— Aquele tipo de bolo que só precisa colocar leite, fermento e depois só colocar no forno? Isso é fácil. — Falou Carlinhos a vendo colocar o pó do bolo e depois o leite, começando a misturá-los com a ajuda do aparelho.

— Sei fazer eles usando os ingredientes também, mas eu estarei fazendo para o café, o que significa que eu não tenho muito tempo para eu fazer o bolo completo com os ingredientes e tudo eu tenho que estar com muita paciência e tempo sobrando. — Falou Helena pegando uma forma e a untando, ela colocou a massa do bolo na mesma e logo em seguida no forno que ela havia ligado antes de começar a _fazer _o bolo.

— Entendo, mesmo que eu goste de bolo de manhã, eu ainda prefiro comer pão francês, a padaria que tem aqui do lado é ótima, irei comprar pão, você também vai querer? — Perguntou Carlinhos para a morena que assentiu.

— Sim, espere um minuto que eu vou pegar um dinheiro aqui, para você comprar um negocio pra mim. — Falou Helena, ela já iria sair da cozinha quando o ruivo a segurou pelo braço, a morena sentiu um calafrio no corpo ao ser virada de surpresa, afinal não era todo dia que faziam aquilo com ela, e depois da noite que eles tiveram.

— Não precisa, só diz o que você quer que eu compre, posso não ser rico, mas também não sou tão pobre assim. — Falou Carlinhos a soltando e se distanciando um pouco, ela havia ficado um pouco desconcertada com o puxão e se desequilibrado, indo parar um pouco perto demais dele.

— Tudo bem, é suco de extrato de maracujá. — Falou Helena.

— O que vai fazer com isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Mousse de maracujá. — Respondeu Helena.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Uma barra de chocolate amargo. — Respondeu Helena para o ruivo que assentiu, ele passou por ela enquanto a mesma voltava para perto da mesa, estava morrendo de fome, pegou barras de cereal que ela sempre comprava e colocou algumas em cima da mesa, não sabia se Carlinhos gostava de café, então resolveu fazer um pouco apenas.

Não demorou muito e a mesa estava pronta, a única coisa que faltava era o pão, ela havia acabado de terminar de comer uma barra de cereal quando Carlinhos entrou na cozinha com duas sacolas, ele entregou o pão para ela, ela colocou os pães em cima da mesa enquanto Carlinhos guardava o suco de maracujá e a barra de chocolate.

— Pode começar a tomar café. — Falou Helena indicando a mesa.

— Você fez café? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Sim, eu estou precisando tomar apenas um golinho para conseguir ficar o dia inteiro acordada, já que alguém não me deixou dormir. — Falou Helena o olhando com os olhos fulminantes.

— A culpa não foi minha, foi da sua filha que a fez desejar whisky. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros e se sentando — Eu também vou tomar apenas um gole, mas poderíamos estar dormindo até agora se o Dino não tivesse aparecido.

— Pelo que eu entendi, se o Dino não tivesse aparecido, você não teria parado. — Falou Helena se sentando e primeiramente tomando um grande gole de suco que ela havia servido para si própria.

— Eu não sou o tipo de homem que da pra trás. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros — Cadê o bolo? — Perguntou ele olhando todas as coisas que estavam em cima da mesa.

— Há é mesmo, eu não o tirei ainda. — Falou Helena se levantando e indo até o forno, ela o desligou e abriu a porta do mesmo, ela pegou a própria varinha que estava em cima da mesa e com um aceno da mesma o bolo flutuou até a mesa, Helena pegou um prato de fundo raso e grande, com mais um aceno de varinha ela virou a forma de bolo no prato e depois a tirou, o bolo ficou no prato e a forma vazia que foi colocada na pia enquanto esfriava.

— É, parece estar ótimo. — Falou Carlinhos vendo Helena colocar o bolo perto do pão, o ruivo com um pouco de dificuldade tirou um pedaço de bolo para si, estava difícil fazer aquilo sendo que o bolo estava quente.

— Não esquece de esfriar ele, não faz bem comer bolo muito quente. — Falou Helena pegando um pão e passando manteiga no mesmo, começando a comer logo em seguida.

— Não vai comer o bolo? — Perguntou Carlinhos comendo um pedaço com a ajuda de um garfo.

— Vou, mas daqui a pouco, ainda esta quente, tudo bem que o pão também, mas eu prefiro comer o pão quente primeiro a o bolo. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Só não vai fazer a mesma coisa que fez no jantar em, encher a barriga e depois jogar tudo para fora. — Falou Carlinhos tomando um gole de suco enquanto a morena dava de ombros para o que ele havia falado.

— Essa é a rotina de mulheres grávidas, não importa que você vá vomitar, mas tem que aproveitar cada coisa nova. — Falou Helena para o ruivo que olhou confuso para ela.

— Vai dizer que você nunca comeu pão na vida? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eu já comi, mas é que quando se esta grávida, as coisas que comemos parece ser mais saborosas, sabe, como descobrir o sabor de uma coisa nova. — Respondeu Helena podendo ver que o ruivo ainda estava confuso.

— Helena, é a primeira vez que você fica grávida, como pode saber todas essas coisas? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Bom, algumas pessoas me disseram isso, é quase a mesma coisa que perder a virgindade, as pessoas te falam varias e varias coisas que você não acredita no começo, só entende o que elas estavam falando quando se sente na pratica. — Falou Helena.

— Nossa, escutando você falar eu me lembro da ultima vez que falei sobre sexo com alguém, e foi com o Gui, a muito tempo atrás. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— Parece que foi bem engraçado, deixa eu adivinhar, você ainda era virgem e ele estava te explicando o que fazer? — Perguntou Helena fazendo com que o ruivo ficasse com as bochechas vermelhas.

— Gui sempre foi o irmão do tipo _segundo pai_, afinal coisas assim não se aprende na escola. — Falou Carlinhos.

— No mundo trouxa sim. — Falou Helena.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Na sétima série, ou seja, quando estamos com 13 anos no mínimo a escola começa a nos ensinar sobre sexo, fala sobre os métodos de impossibilitar gravidez, sobre espermatozóide e óvulos. — Falou Helena.

— Mas isso não é tão ruim assim, eu achei que você estivesse falando que eles ensinam a fazer mesmo. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Mas eles ensinam a colocar camisinha, já usou uma? — Perguntou Helena.

— Já, e confesso que não gostei muito. — Falou Carlinhos — É estranho para nós bruxos, quer dizer, normalmente a mulher se protege tomando a poção, que é mais confiável.

— Sim, mas também existe um feitiço que produz uma proteção em volta do pênis, para caso não tenha a poção. — Falou Helena, ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas por estar falando sobre aquilo com ele.

— Eu sei, eu nunca usei. — Falou Carlinhos.

— E eu não entendo como funciona. — Falou Helena.

— É simples, esse feitiço faz com que uma proteção fique em volta do pênis, é como se ele criasse uma camisinha na hora, depois é só tirar. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros — Mas como sabe que ele existe? Pelo que eu sei você não o precisa usar.

— Há, é que eu já namorei alguém que usava esse método, eu quase morria de medo de engravidar, por isso acabava tomando a poção, então era uma proteção em dobro. — Falou Helena ainda com as bochechas rosadas — Mudando de assunto, você disse que um casal que terminou o namoro não costumam se ver, como pode saber de coisas assim sendo que nunca teve um relacionamento sério?

— As mulheres com quem eu costumo sair também não gostam de me ver depois que eu as dispenso. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo amarelo.

— Eu imagino que elas fazem isso depois de vocês já tiverem dormido junto. — Falou Helena olhando para o ruivo que assentiu, ela ao ver que tinha terminado de comer o pão se serviu de um pedaço de bolo, começando a come-lo logo em seguida.

Depois de terminar de comer, Helena tomou um gole de café e logo em seguida pegou os ingredientes do mousse de dentro da geladeira, colocando em cima da mesa, ela pode ver que o ruivo a observava.

— O que vai fazer? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Já irei fazer o mouse, assim quando eu voltar já estará bom. — Falou Helena pegando o liquidificador e colocando em cima da pia, ela colocou os ingredientes dentro da jarra do liquidificador e bateu os mesmo, despejando o creme dentro de um refratário, o colocando na geladeira.

— Voltar de onde? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eu vou almoçar fora, dar uma volta por Londres, ir ao shopping. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Eu só vou me arrumar e podemos ir juntos. — Falou Carlinhos se levantando.

— Eu não me lembro de ter convidado você. — Falou Helena.

— É, eu vou fingir que você não teve essa atitude de mal educado, mas vamos deixar isso para lá, afinal eu não preciso de convite, eu mesmo me convido a ir com você. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros e saindo da cozinha enquanto a morena bufava.

Helena foi para seu quarto e começou a se trocar.

— ME FAZ UM FAVOR? — Perguntou Carlinhos gritando de seu próprio quarto.

— O QUE FOI? — Perguntou Helena de seu quarto.

— Usa sapatilha ou sapato baixo. — Pediu Carlinhos, pelo seu tom de voz Helena percebeu que ele já estava do outro lado da porta de seu quarto, ficou confusa com o pedido dele.

— Porque? — Perguntou Helena com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Você já é alta, quer dizer, é da minha altura, se usar salto vai ficar mais alta que eu e eu serei praticamente humilhado. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo a morena gargalhar.

— Te humilhar dessa maneira não seria uma má idéia. — Falou Helena.

— Você já me humilhou me deixando daquela maneira, ou melhor, naquela situação. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros em meio ao corredor vazio — Não precisa ser tão ruim assim, né.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Helena voltando a se vestir, no fim ela vestiu um short que ia um palmo acima do joelho, uma blusa de cor preta e uma sapatilha da mesma cor, ela prendia o cabelo enquanto saia do quarto.

— Deixa ele solto, fica melhor. — Falou Carlinhos que estava escorado na parede, ela olhou para ele de cima abaixo, ele usava um tênis comum e baixinho, usava uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans qualquer — Então, o que iremos fazer? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eu quero assistir um filme, dar uma volta pelo shopping, quem sabe passar por uma loja de roupas infantis, comprar alguns livros que podem ser bom, alugar filme pra eu assistir hoje de noite. — Falou Helena dando de ombros e seguindo pelo corredor que levava a sala do apartamento.

— Porque gosta tanto de assistir filmes? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— É um ótimo passa tempo, é uma das poucas coisas que eu consigo fazer aqui que também fazia no Brasil. — Falou Helena pegando uma bolsa que estava em cima do sofá — Espera ai, esqueci de escovar os dentes. — Falou Helena voltando para seu quarto e indo para o banheiro do mesmo, ela levou um susto ao ver Carlinhos entrar de repente no banheiro enquanto ela escovava os dentes.

— O que você gostava de fazer no Brasil que não consegue fazer aqui na Inglaterra? — Perguntou o ruivo encostado no batente da porta.

— Eu não me lembro de ter lhe dado autorização para você entrar no meu quarto. — Falou Helena enxugando sua boca na toalha de rosto que tinha ao lado da pia.

— Você não se lembra de muita coisa, mas mesmo que não tivesse me dado autorização, lembre-se que eu passei a noite aqui, o que me dá liberdade para entrar e sair quando eu quiser. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Fique achando que você esta com essa bola toda. — Falou Helena saindo do quarto, sendo seguida mais uma vez pelo ruivo.

— Pare de me enrolar, e diga logo o que você fazia no Brasil que não pode fazer aqui? — Perguntou Carlinhos novamente.

— Usar roupas mais leves. — Falou Helena.

— Você esta usando um short que mostra 80% das suas pernas, quer roupa mais leve que isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos ironicamente, eles saíram do apartamento e se dirigiram para o elevador, Helena apertou o botão que indicava o térreo.

— Bom, hoje é um dos poucos dias em que eu posso usar. — Falou Helena.

— Me diga outra coisa. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu tinha uma liberdade inexplicável no Brasil, eu gostava de ir nas praias, jogar vôlei, ou apenas subir em uma prancha e observar os movimentos do mar, sentir o suave vento morno em meu rosto, poder vestir um maiô e me jogar no mar ou até mesmo em um rio que tivesse uma cachoeira. — Falou Helena — Eu amei morar aqui na Inglaterra, quer dizer, eu amo, mas eu não tenho a mesma disposição que tinha quando estava morando lá.

— Disposição para que? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Para tudo. — Respondeu Helena.

— Eu vi a sua disposição para o que estávamos fazendo ontem. — Falou Carlinhos não se importando que ele sempre batia na mesma tecla, a viu revirar os olhos de tédio por ele estar falando daquilo novamente.

— Quando é que você vai esquecer? — Perguntou Helena.

— Você por acaso já esqueceu? — Perguntou Carlinhos indignado.

— Quer que eu seja sincera? — Perguntou Helena olhando para ele de lado — Não, eu não me esqueci daquilo, mas é que é chato ter que ficar ouvindo você falar daquilo, afinal a idéia foi sua. — Falou Helena o vendo olhar para ela surpreso.

— A idéia foi minha? É claro que não, a idéia foi do Harry, quero dizer, do beijo, mas o fato de podermos continuar foi um pedido seu. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Você por acaso acha que eu sou de ferro? Eu nunca fui de desperdiçar o que é bom. — Falou Helena.

O ruivo ao ouvir aquilo sentiu seu ego inflar.

— Isso por acaso quer dizer que eu sou bom? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo largamente.

— Convenhamos né Carlinhos, todo homem é bom. — Falou Helena dando um passo a frente para sair do elevador, antes que ela fizesse isso Carlinhos apertou o botão para fechar a porta e a puxou, a colocando contra a parede.

— Como é que é? Esta querendo dizer que eu sou como todos os homens? — Perguntou Carlinhos grudando seu corpo ao dele.

— Eu por acaso não posso dizer, agora me solta que eu tenho que sair. — Falou Helena tentando o empurrar, mas ele não saiu do lugar.

— Eu por acaso já disse que você é como todas as mulheres? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Não me compare com as mulheres que você já teve em sua cama. — Falou Helena estreitando os olhos.

— Você sabe e eu também que eu sou um homem diferenciado dos que você já teve. — Falou Carlinhos.

— É claro que eu sei disso, afinal você é um pouco mais baixo do que os homens que eu costumo ficar. — Falou Helena dando de ombros, ela viu a porta do elevador se abrir novamente e mais uma vez Carlinhos apertar o botão fazendo com que a mesma se fechasse.

— Eu vou te mostrar a diferença. — Falou Carlinhos a puxando para mais perto de si, antes que ela pudesse tentar se afastar ele a beijou intensamente, ela colocou suas mãos no peito dele e tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas com rapidez e força o ruivo segurou suas mãos e a colocou contra a parede do elevador, nos primeiros momentos que o beijo começou ela tentou fugir dele, mas como ela havia dito, ela não era de ferro e por isso em poucos segundos ela já começava a corresponder ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, a morena sentiu os dedos de Carlinhos pararem de pressionar sua mão contra a parede de ferro vagarosamente e logo em seguida começar a descer os dedos pelo braço dela, até o cotovelo, ele a fez enlaçar seus braços em volta dele.

As mãos dele começaram a descer vagarosamente pela lateral de seu corpo, ela se arrepiou ao sentir os dedos dele passar bem perto de seu seio e acariciar sua barriga para logo em seguida posicionar suas mãos na cintura dela a puxando para mais perto de si, o beijo continuou intenso quando ele moveu uma de suas mãos novamente, só que dessa vez ela foi direto para sua coxa e com um pouco de força ele apertou ali a tirando do chão logo em seguida, Carlinhos separou seus lábios e desceu seu rosto até o busto dela, ela parecia petrificada, parecia esperar o próximo passo dele, ela suspirou ao sentir o ruivo a morder no seio direito por cima de sua blusa mesmo.

— _Carlinhos, estamos no elevador. —_ Sussurrou Helena.

— _Iremos apenas proporcionar um show para alguém que entrar aqui. _— Sussurrou Carlinhos mordendo o outro seio dela.

— Não, já chega com isso, eu já entendi o que você quis dizer, satisfeito? — Perguntou Helena o empurrando bruscamente, ela viu o sorriso satisfeito dele, no momento em que a porta abriu ela tratou de sair do elevador, sendo seguida pelo ruivo.

— Sim, eu estou muito satisfeito, aceite o que eu fiz como um troco por ter me deixado daquela maneira. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros, ao passarem perto do porteiro eles ouviram o homem que cuidava da portaria chamar Helena, ela olhou fulminante para o ruivo antes de ir até o mesmo.

— Srta. Black foi deixado essa carta para você. — Falou o porteiro entregando uma carta para a morena que franziu as sobrancelhas antes de pegar o envelope.

— Sabe de quem possa ser? — Perguntou Helena.

— Eu imagino que seja algum parente seu, já que tem o mesmo sobrenome, e convenhamos que não é um sobrenome comum. — Falou o porteiro sorrindo para a morena que retribuiu o sorriso — Desculpe a intromissão, mas você esta morando com a Srta. Black? — Perguntou o porteiro para Carlinhos que assentiu.

— Sim, eu estou dividindo o apartamento, ou melhor, cuidando dela nesse momento difícil. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo também.

— Há sim, por favor assine aqui, como sendo um morador do prédio eu preciso da sua assinatura e do seu nome completo. — Falou o porteiro entregando um caderno enorme que continha varias e varias assinaturas, Carlinhos viu que em cima de onde ele teria que assinar tinha o nome completo de Helena — É preciso a assinatura de cada morador em seu respectivo apartamento, esse é o registro do apartamento da Srta. Black, por isso o seu tem que ser junto, já que esta morando com ela.

— Me chame apenas de Helena. — Falou Helena para o porteiro que assentiu, eles observaram Carlinhos colocar seu nome completo e logo em baixo a assinatura dele.

— Sobre o que falava a carta? — Perguntou Carlinhos entregando a caneta e o caderno para o porteiro, no momento seguinte eles se despediram e seguiram para o que parecia o estacionamento — Eu não sabia que você tinha carro.

— E eu não tinha mesmo, a carta era do meu pai, ele me arrumou um carro. — Falou Helena mostrando a chave do carro que estava dentro do envelope.

— Posso dirigir? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Você por acaso sabe dirigir? — Perguntou Helena.

— É claro que sei, tenho até mesmo carteira de motorista, mas eu nunca cheguei a comprar um carro. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros enquanto a morena jogava as chaves do carro.

— Porque? Achei que você ganhasse bem na Romênia. — Falou Helena.

— E eu ganho, mas é que eu sou um bruxo né, não preciso me preocupar com namorada trouxa, ou com filhos que não podem aparatar, por isso nunca comprei, mas agora morando com você e lhe acompanhando, eu não vou mais poder aparatar, já que você não pode. — Falou Carlinhos apertando o botão que destrancava a porta dos carros, eles entraram dentro do automóvel e Carlinhos já começava a dirigir para fora do estacionamento — E então, em que shopping iremos?

— Sabe onde fica o Westfield Stratford City? — Perguntou Helena.

— Costuma freqüentar bastante o maior shopping de Londres? — Perguntou Carlinhos, a morena entendeu que com aquela pergunta ele queria dizer que conhecia sim.

— Bastante, foi um dos primeiros lugares que eu fui depois que me mudei aqui para Londres. — Respondeu Helena dando de ombros.

— Há é verdade, uma pessoa nova na cidade que não visita esse shopping não deve ser considerado um turista. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— Eu não sabia que sua família era de ir a lugares assim, vocês são tão simples. — Falou Helena — Não que isso seja ruim, é claro.

— As pessoas pensam que não podemos ir lá já que somos pobres, mas eu já fui lá sim, depois que comecei a trabalhar é claro, porque antes disso eu não era muito de andar por Londres, na verdade eu sempre preferi ficar na Toca. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Como todos os seus irmãos, mas afinal quem não gostaria de ficar lá para sempre, lá tem um ar que nos faz querer ficar para sempre, tem uma beleza natural, e podemos dizer que lá não existe tristeza. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— É, bem isso mesmo, sem contar a tranqüilidade e a segurança, diferente de Londres, você não pode andar pelas ruas de Londres sozinha, a qualquer momento podem roubar sua bolsa ou qualquer outra coisa que você esteja levando que você só percebe quando o ladrão esta bem longe. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu me lembro que nos meus primeiros meses morando aqui eu _sempre_ queria que meus pais fossem aos lugares comigo, eram poucas vezes que eu ia com um dos seus irmãos ou com uma das meninas. — Falou Helena.

— Sem contar que quando você chegou aqui estavam quase todos namorando, o que é horrível, já que você seguraria vela se pedisse para sair com eles. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— É, mas eu já andei por toda a parte na companhia do Fred e do Jorge. — Falou Helena — Sinceramente, não existe pessoas melhores para ser guia do que aqueles gêmeos.

— Me diga qual lugar mais você foi com eles. — Pediu Carlinhos enquanto prestava atenção no transito, ele parou em um sinaleiro esperando que ficasse verde e que assim ele seguisse caminho, o que não demorou muito.

— Há, eles me levaram ao relógio do Big Ben, me levaram também ao Palácio de Westminster, ao London Eye que eu amei, sinceramente aquele lugar é lindo, aquele sim é um lugar que um turista não pode perder. — Falou Helena com os olhos brilhando.

— Ainda mais você, que gosta de altura. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo levemente.

— Com certeza, existe um ponto melhor para se conseguir ver toda a Londres? — Perguntou Helena retoricamente — Mas vamos mudar o rumo da conversa, eu quero saber da Romênia, como é lá? — Perguntou Helena se virando de lado o máximo que o cinto de segurança deixasse, para assim poder olhar para Carlinhos, ela adorava ver toda a face de uma pessoa que estava falando de um lugar que ela gostasse, que tivesse uma cultura diferente.

— Há é como se fosse o meu segundo lar, eu fui para lá a procura dos estudos de Dragões, mas acabei me apaixonando pela cultura de lá também, eles são bem mais simples que os britânicos, ao invés de lojas caras e todo o resto eles costumam ir as feiras, não tem aquelas frescuras, gostam muito de artesanais, e posso dizer que já vi pessoas de lá que tem um talento incrível com isso, lá tem uma imagem um tanto quanto antiga. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Tipo o que? — Perguntou Helena.

— Bom, até que boa parte de Londres tem essa mesma mania de deixar tudo meio antigo, mas se você for para o centro de Londres percebe que não parece ser a mesma cidade que você vê na televisão, já que na televisão se mostra imagens de prédios antigos da Inglaterra, mas se você chega no centro desse país vê que é uma cidade moderna muito comum, com prédios espelhados, telões e toda a modernidade, é um tanto parecido com New York, na Romênia também tem a modernidade é claro, mas é mais normal você ver castelos em toda parte, você se sente em uma outra época quando esta visitando os lugares turísticos. — Falou Carlinhos.

Helena se impressionou ao ver a cara que ele fazia quando estava falando do lugar em que trabalhava, ele parecia se impressionar com as próprias palavras e ao mesmo tempo parecia ter orgulho do lugar em que morava atualmente e onde trabalhava.

— Fale um dos melhores lugares de lá, um lugar turístico é claro. — Falou Helena.

— Que tipo de lugar? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Ué eu não sei, me diga um dos castelos mais populares de lá, que é turístico. — Falou Helena.

— Há ta, tem o Castelo de Bran, que segundo a tradição tiveram como moradores o Conde Drácula. — Falou Carlinhos rindo ao ver a cara dela de impressionada.

— Eu preciso conhecer esse lugar. — Falou Helena.

— Vá me visitar um dia. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Quem sabe. — Falou Helena sorrindo e se sentando corretamente.

— Olha, eu acabo de me lembrar que você me prometeu uma coisa e não cumpriu. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo com que a morena juntasse as sobrancelhas confusa.

— E o que seria?

— Você prometeu me ensinar a falar Português, ao menos algumas palavras. — Respondeu Carlinhos.

— Quando eu prometi isso? — Perguntou Helena.

— A uns 10 anos atrás. — Respondeu Carlinhos rindo.

— Há é mesmo, em 1995, quando a leitura estava acontecendo em Hogwarts. — Falou Helena se lembrando de todas as surpresas que ela teve naquele ano.

— Sim, quando você se perdeu no castelo disse que me ensinaria a falar Português. — Falou Carlinhos.

— É, mas depois de um tempo que a leitura acabou, você foi para a Romênia e eu fiquei sem te ver por um bom tempo, só via você algumas vezes que você podia vir para a Toca, acabei me esquecendo daquilo. — Falou Helena — Eu tenho uma idéia, vamos assistir um filme legendado? — Perguntou Helena.

— No cinema? — Perguntou Carlinhos fazendo uma careta que fez a morena rir.

— Não, eu vou alugar alguns filmes, nós podemos assistir ao menos um legendado, um filme mais leve, quem sabe comédia ou romance, mas não aquele romance meloso, algo mais comum, ai você pode ver como se pronuncia algumas palavras. — Falou Helena.

— Pode ser, mas apenas _um _filme legendado. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Ta bom, depois que o filme acabar eu lhe ensino algumas palavras, se você conseguir se lembrar da pronuncia de algumas dessas palavras ficará melhor para você saber como dizer. — Falou Helena.

— Você fazia isso quando estava aprendendo a falar inglês? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Nossa professora de inglês nos recomendava alguns filmes, alguns deles britânicos e alguns deles que foram feitas em New York. — Falou Helena.

— Eu sei porque, algumas vezes existe uma diferença entre o idioma das duas culturas. — Falou Carlinhos vendo a morena assentir em concordância.

— Exatamente. — Falou Helena.

Eles ficaram em silencio tempo suficiente para chegarem ao shopping, Carlinhos foi para o estacionamento e lá eles deixaram o carro, pegando o elevador para irem para o shopping mesmo, como era meio de semana o shopping o que menos tinha eram adultos ou crianças, estava praticamente banhado de adolescentes em grupos, a maioria das meninas carregando varias sacolas coloridas e decoradas, algumas acompanhadas dos namorados que as vezes pareciam estar mau humorados e outras na companhia apenas das amigas mesmo, alguns grupos chegavam a gargalhar em meio ao shopping, chamando a atenção de varias pessoas.

— Ainda bem que eu nunca estive no lugar dessas pobres criaturas. — Falou Carlinhos vendo um menino que estava em volta de varias sacolas, ele estava em uma mesa na praça de alimentação circulado por varias meninas, seu cotovelo escorado na mesa enquanto sua mão segurava seu rosto que mostrava todo o seu tédio.

— Mas será você que vai levar as minhas coisas. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Nem vem com essa, eu posso até carregar algumas coisinhas, mas não precisa exagerar. — Falou Carlinhos vendo a morena assentir enquanto ria.

— Vamos comprar um sorvete primeiro? — Perguntou Helena indo um dos lugares que vendia sorvete, ela foi ao Mc'Donalds, o que não surpreendeu o ruivo — Quer algum? — Perguntou Helena.

— Pode ser. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu já fiz o meu pedido, pede o seu que eu preciso ir ao banheiro rapidinho e não é muito longe daqui, você sabe, quando o sorvete estiver pronto você pede para a moça esperar que eu já venho pagar. — Falou Helena dando as costas ao ruivo que assentiu, em poucos minutos os dois sorvetes estavam pronto, Carlinhos havia pedido o mesmo que Helena que ainda não havia voltado, ele não se incomodava em gastar dinheiro, afinal o que ele menos fazia na Romênia era gastar, o que significava que ele tinha uma grande quantia guardada em seu banco.

Ele se sentou em um banco que tinha perto e começou a apreciar seu sorvete, o problema dos sorvetes do shopping era que não tinha muito sabor, a única coisa que fazia a diferença era a calda de chocolate e o mini bis que tinha também.

— Espera que eu vou pagar. — Falou Helena que havia acabado de parar ao seu lado, ela já estava com o dinheiro na mão, ela deu um passo em direção a moça do sorvete, mas Carlinhos a segurou pelo pulso.

— Eu já paguei sua boba. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— Porque? — Perguntou Helena.

— Qual é né, eu não vou morrer se gastar um pouco de dinheiro. — Falou Carlinhos rindo e entregando o copo de sorvete dela, ela o pegou e deu uma grande colherada.

— Você se acha muito engraçadinho né. — Falou Helena fazendo sinal para que ele se levantasse, enquanto chupavam o sorvete os dois andavam pelo shopping — Se a nossa família souber do que você fez, em pagar as coisas vão achar que estamos em um encontro, ou que temos algo.

— E não temos? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Não. — Respondeu Helena rapidamente, olhando confusa para ele.

— Mas já tivemos. — Falou Carlinhos.

— É, já tivemos, passado. — Falou Helena.

— É isso que lhe diferencia das mulheres que eu costumo achar na Romênia, nos beijamos duas vezes e para você não temos nada, em outras circunstâncias a mulher pensaria que eu já quisesse casar com ela. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— Então, isso foi um teste? — Perguntou Helena — Pra que?

— Sim, foi um teste, o motivo disso era para saber se você seria comigo o mesmo que era antes, e apenas com a sua resposta eu sei que será a mesma coisa, baixinha. — Falou Carlinhos rindo novamente ao ver a cara de brava que ela direcionou a ele.

— Disse o homem mais alto do mundo. — Falou Helena rindo — Vamos ver os filmes que esta em cartaz.

— Eu quero assistir um filme de ação. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Carlinhos, você conhece tanto o mundo trouxa que eu poderia imaginar que você é um trouxa. — Falou Helena para o ruivo que no momento seguinte abriu a boca para explicar.

— A questão é que eu vivi muito no mundo bruxo, e depois que eu fui para a Romênia eu me senti mais livre, livre para conhecer um mundo que eu não tinha oportunidade antes, minha mãe nunca foi de nos deixar andar pelo mundo trouxa sozinho, eu até conseguia escapar quando eu ia visitar meu pai no Ministério, e quando eu cheguei na Romênia, digamos que eu conheci tudo de uma vez, eu não conseguia parar, queria mais e mais conhecer essa cultura diferente. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Entendo, vamos ali comigo comprar uma sapatilha? — Perguntou Helena indicando uma loja de sapatos.

— Não íamos ver os filmes em cartaz? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Mudei de idéia, vamos primeiro comprar a minha sapatilha, eu já vi a que eu quero e só vou ver se tenho o meu numero e compro rapidinho. — Falou Helena para o ruivo que assentiu, eles seguiram para a loja, quando foram atendidos por uma das vendedoras Helena indicou a que ela queria, perguntou se tinha do numero dela e a vendedora disse que sim, saindo logo em seguida dizendo que iria pegar a sapatilha — Dessa vez você não vai pagar.

— Pode deixar, mas eu vou comprar algo mais importante que essa sua sapatilha, e não será para você. — Falou Carlinhos deixando a morena confusa.

— Pra quem vai ser? — Perguntou Helena para o ruivo que ficou calado — E porque me disse isso, por acaso acha que eu vou ficar com ciúmes? — Perguntou Helena rindo.

— Não, mas é que vou dar algo para uma pessoa que será muito importante na sua vida. — Respondeu Carlinhos enquanto Helena se sentava em um banco muito bem forrado, segundos depois a vendedora chegou com três caixas de sapato, ela as colocou no chão e foi abrindo uma de cada vez, mostrando sapatilhas de cor preta, branca e cinza — Eu gostei da cinza.

— Eu também, mas estou indecisa entre ela e a preta. — Falou Helena.

— Para que vai usá-la? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Pretendo usar ela no Brasil, em passeios. — Respondeu Helena.

— Se quer que notem ela, use a preta, se não use a cinza. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Desde quando entende isso? — Perguntou Helena colocando um par da preta e outra da cinza, ela foi para a frente de um espelho e observou seus pés, os erguendo brevemente.

— Suas pernas são brancas, se alguém for olhar para elas poderá observar o contraste de preto nos seus pés. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— É tipo o contraste que cabelos negros fazem com olhos claros? — Perguntou Helena.

— Exatamente, como os seus. — Falou Carlinhos.

Helena não havia falado aquilo por causa de seus olhos azuis, nem havia se lembrado disso.

— Mas meus olhos não são tão claros assim. — Falou Helena indo até o banco e se sentando, tirou os dois pares de seus pés e colocou cada um em sua respectiva caixa, ela pegou a caixa que tinha a sapatilha preta e entregou a vendedora — Irei levar essa.

— São azuis. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Os seus também, dos seus irmãos também. — Falou Helena.

— É, apenas a Gina herdou os olhos da minha mãe, que são castanhos. — Falou Carlinhos.

— O que a torna a filha mais diferente, entre todos, eu vou comprar um chinelo também. — Falou Helena indo até onde ficava os chinelos de varias cores e marcas.

— Pra que? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Só poderei usar a sapatilha por pouco tempo, daqui alguns meses meus pés irão inchar e eu terei que usar o chinelo né. — Explicou Helena pegando um simples, branco de detalhes pretos — Vamos pagar logo. — Falou Helena indo até o caixa, onde a vendedora a esperava — Débito. — Falou a morena entregando o cartão que em poucos minutos havia pegado da bolsa.

— É uma das poucas mulheres que eu conheço que não usam o de crédito. — Falou Carlinhos a observando enquanto ela digitava a senha do cartão.

— Pra mim isso é apenas uma forma que o banco arruma para pegar o dinheiro que nos resta, até mesmo o dinheiro que não temos. — Falou Helena pegando as duas sacolas que continha a sapatilha e o chinelo — Agora vamos para o cinema. — Falou Helena entregando as sacolas ao loiro e seguindo em direção da bilheteria do cinema, chegaram lá viram varias e varias opções de filmes.

— Um filme de ação. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Vamos assistir guerra dos mundos. — Falou Helena indicando um cartaz, pela imagem parecia mesmo ser um filme de ação.

Eles foram para a fila da bilheteria e não demorou muito chegou a vez deles, compraram as duas entradas e como iria demorar muito para a hora em que o filme fosse começar eles foram para uma loja de roupa.

— Há não, eu não vou ir ai com você. — Falou Carlinhos parando em meio a uma loja, a questão era que dentro da loja que estavam tinha outra mais ao fundo, que era de roupa intima para mulher.

— Qual o problema? — Perguntou Helena rindo.

— Helena, é de roupa intima, para mulher ainda por cima, quer que eu lhe veja comprando roupa intima? — Perguntou Carlinhos como se fosse obvio.

— Qual o problema? — Perguntou Helena ainda rindo.

— Tá bom, eu posso ir, mas você vai ter que aceitar as minhas opiniões e eu poderei lhe ver as usando. — Falou Carlinhos não se importando de falar daquele jeito.

— É claro que poderá me ver, com roupas por cima. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Assim não vale, mas mudando de assunto, vamos ao Brasil mesmo? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Você vai querer ir comigo? — Perguntou Helena.

— Não vejo problema. — Respondeu Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Tudo bem, mas eu tenho que ir logo comprar minhas coisas. — Falou Helena rindo e dando as costas ao ruivo que foi em direção da sessão de roupa masculina da loja, pegou algumas bermudas e camisas de varias cores, principalmente brancas, alguns minutos depois Helena chegou perto dele com algumas peças de roupas intimas no braço, Carlinhos tentou não olhar muito — Vamos? O que comprou ai?

— Roupas de calor. — Respondeu Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Vai precisar mesmo para quando for para o Brasil, porque eu pretendo ir para lá na época de calor, você vai virar churrasquinho no sol se não comprar protetor solar. — Falou Helena enquanto andavam até o caixa, eles pagaram pelas roupas, a morena carregou suas roupas intimas, enquanto o loiro carregou suas roupas, a sapatilha e o chinelo que ela havia comprado.

— Isso me lembra que eu tenho que comprar o protetor. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Vamos passar em uma agencia de viagem, eu preciso ver o preço da passagem e os dias. — Falou Helena — Tem uma aqui no shopping, vamos para a sala seis, esta quase na hora do filme, temos que chegar antes do ultimo trailer.

Eles estavam andando pelo shopping a caminho da sala seis quando um homem parou bruscamente na frente de Helena, ao lado dele estava uma mulher até que bonita, mas não tanto, ele olhou para Helena esperando que ela fizesse algo.

— Ola Rafael. — Falou Helena.

Carlinhos viu que ela não tinha gostado muito da aparição de Rafael, o ruivo olhou para a morena esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas ela tentava de todas as formas fugir até mesmo de seu olhar.

— Ola Helena, quanto tempo não? Eu sou Rafael. — Falou Rafael esticando a mão para Carlinhos que a apertou com força, o homem a sua frente era mais alto que Carlinhos, mas isso não o intimidava.

— Eu e o Rafael éramos amigos, até eu vir para a Inglaterra, para ficar com meu pai. — Falou Helena olhando para a mulher que estava acompanhada com Rafael — Jessica?

— Finalmente em, achei que não fosse me reconhecer. — Falou Jessica cumprimentando Helena com um beijo fraco no rosto — Quanto tempo.

— Estão juntos desde quando? — Perguntou Helena direta, seus olhos estavam estreitos.

— A dez anos. — Respondeu Jessica com a felicidade estampada em seu rosto.

— E isso começou antes ou depois de eu vir para cá? — Perguntou Helena.

— Antes de você me mandar aquela carta, terminando comigo. — Falou Rafael.

— Há sim, agora esta tudo explicado, vocês já namoraram antes, terminaram na mesma época que nos conhecemos, quando você veio morar com o Sirius. — Falou Carlinhos vendo que Helena não estava confortável em estar com Rafael e Jessica.

— Então vocês nunca responderam as minhas cartas apenas porque estavam juntos pelas minhas costas? — Perguntou Helena.

— Você que nem ao menos voltou para se despedir da gente, disse que voltaria, mas não voltou, quem sabe porque seu pai é rico. — Falou Jessica.

— Eu estava planejando voltar, na verdade eu só vim para a Inglaterra para ficar o fim de semana, mas os planos mudaram e como sabem do meu pai? — Perguntou Helena.

— Sirius Black? Primeiramente porque Sirius é o nome daquele cara que fugiu de Azkaban e segundo porque Black é o nome de uma das maiores famílias puro sangue do mundo bruxo. — Falou Rafael.

— Sem contar que foi dito o nome de todo mundo que voltou a vida naquela mesma época e em um dos nomes estava o da sua mãe. — Falou Jessica — Como pôde terminar com o Rafael por carta e ainda por cima mandar mais cartas para ele depois, como se vocês fossem apenas amigos?

— Eu queria ser amiga dele, qual o problema nisso? Também queria continuar a minha amizade com você. — Falou Helena olhando para Jessica.

— Não, você não queria, nos deixou para trás para ser amigos de puros sangues. — Falou Jessica.

— Que puros sangue? — Perguntou Helena.

— Você se tornou amigo dos Potter's, Weasley's, Longbottom e até mesmo de um tal Lovegood. — Falou Jessica.

— Como estão sabendo tanto da minha vida? — Perguntou Helena.

— Você manda noticias para a Adriana, ela fica toda feliz em dizer a todos do quão feliz você esta, e você quem é? — Perguntou Jessica para Carlinhos que apenas ouvia toda a _discussão_.

— Hã? Meu nome é Carlinhos, Carlinhos Weasley. — Falou Carlinhos.

— É claro, um dos Weasley. — Falou Rafael — O que são um do outro?

— Estamos... Nos conhecendo melhor. — Falou Carlinhos segurando as sacolas apenas com uma das mãos e se colocando atrás da morena e passando seu braço livre pela cintura da morena — Vamos ao Brasil, fazer uma visita, quem sabe nos vemos lá.

— Você disse que vocês estão se conhecendo melhor apenas agora, mas ela não é chegada a sua família? — Perguntou Jessica confusa, ela parecia querer desvendar algo de Helena que poderia a fazer ser humilhada.

— É que eu moro na Romênia, estou passando as férias na casa da Helena. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Apartamento. — Falou Helena o corrigindo.

— Isso, para mim é a mesma coisa. — Falou Carlinhos rindo — Bom, nós temos que ir agora, vamos assistir um filme, até mais. — Falou Carlinhos acenando para o casal antes de sair andando abraçado a morena.

— _Que história é essa? _— Perguntou Helena sussurrando enquanto sentia o ruivo se distanciar de seu rosto.

— É apenas uma forma de dar um troco ué, vamos assistir o filme. — Falou Carlinhos indo até a entrada da sala seis.

— Espera, eu vou pegar pipoca, refrigerante e chocolate. — Falou Helena indo até onde vendia as coisas para comer dentro do cinema, enquanto observava a morena comprar as coisas Carlinhos percebeu que o mesmo casal que perturbara Helena estava ali, eles passaram ao lado de Carlinhos e o ruivo viu os dois entrarem na mesma sala que eles iriam entrar — Vamos?

— Sim, vamos sim. — Falou Carlinhos, não diria a ela que Rafael e Jessica estariam lá, talvez eles nem ao menos os veriam — Qual é o numero das poltronas?

— 14 e 15 na fileira F. — Respondeu Helena vendo nas duas entradas, ela seguiu Carlinhos que entrou no corredor de uma fileira até que ele se sentou, ela olhou a numeração da poltrona que estava ao seu lado e viu que era a dela — Quer chocolate?

— Não, apenas o refrigerante e a pipoca. — Falou Carlinhos, ele colocou um dos copos de refrigerante no suporte da poltrona.

Enquanto o filme não começava Helena olhou em volta, não tinha muitas pessoas, no máximo quinze pessoas muito bem distribuídas pela grande sala, na fileira em que eles estavam havia mais um casal, no momento em que a tela do cinema ficou iluminada ela pode ver quem era e olhou para Carlinhos que prestava atenção no trailer que passava.

— Você sabia que eles estavam aqui. — Falou Helena não perguntando e sim afirmando, ele olhou confuso para ela, mas no momento em que ela indicou o casal e ele olhou pode entender do que ela estava falando.

— Eu sabia que eles poderiam sim estar aqui, mas não tão perto da gente. — Falou Carlinhos tomando um gole de refrigerante.

— Porque não me avisou que os viu entrando na sala? — Perguntou Helena.

— Porque acha que eu os vi? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— Como você poderia imaginar que eles estariam aqui se não os viu entrar? — Perguntou Helena como se fosse obvio, é claro que era uma pergunta retórica e sabendo que era uma o ruivo iria apenas começar a se explicar.

— Porque eu achei que não faria diferença alguma eles estarem aqui, afinal iremos assistir um filme e não olhar para as pessoas que estão a nossa volta. — Explicou Carlinhos encolhendo os ombros — Afinal, porque você fica tão atormentada apenas por ter dois antigos amigos próximo, só porque ele era seu ex namorado?

— O problema não é esse, e sim do modo como eles falaram de mim, sabe, como se eu não fosse mais a mesma de antes, eu sempre soube que algo aconteceu para eles nunca me responderem, perguntei aos meus outros amigos, mas ninguém me respondeu ao certo. — Tentou explicar Helena.

— Eu vou falar a minha opinião, não sei se você vai concordar comigo, mas pelo jeito que aquela menina falou parecia que ela tinha inveja de você, por ter vindo morar para cá e por ter achado pessoas legais. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu não sei, a Jessica nem mesmo parece ser a mesma menina que eu conhecia a 10 anos atrás. — Falou Helena.

— Você terminou com ele por carta? Sabe que você foi fria não é? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eu nunca achei que ele fosse se importar, O Rafael é daquele tipo que quando estudava era o popular e galinha, foi uma surpresa quando eu comecei a namorar com ele, ai eu vim para cá e percebi que eu não fazia mais a diferença na vida dele, ele não tentou falar comigo antes de eu vir, caso ele se importasse com certeza teria arranjado um jeito de falar comigo, sem contar que eu pude perceber não gostar mais dele, não o amar mais. — Falou Helena.

— Isso foi antes ou depois de você me beijar naquele baile? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eu terminei com ele antes. — Respondeu Helena — Meu pai também me disse que eu fui fria por ter terminado com ele por carta, mas eu já pensava que não voltaria para o Brasil tão cedo.

— Esta vendo, até mesmo seu pai concorda comigo. Mas você voltou ao Brasil depois que seus pais voltaram a vida, até mesmo levou meu irmão Fred. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Meu pai concorda com qualquer pessoa que ainda me ache uma criança. — Falou Helena dando de ombros — Essa viagem que fiz com eles para lá foi diferente, eu não pude vê-los, o Rafael estava trabalhando e eu nem mesmo sabia onde era que ele estava trabalhando, a única pessoa a quem eu me despedi foi o Diego;

— Eu não te acho uma criança. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— Me achava uma criança até ontem. — Falou Helena.

— Uma criança não poderia engravidar. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Mas isso ocorre muito no Brasil. — Falou Helena.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Não é tão anormal se ver uma garota de 15 ou 16 anos grávida no Brasil, eu já vi varias e varias. — Falou Helena.

— Nossa, eu nem poderia imaginar. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Bom, a maioria que eu conheço é do mundo trouxa, muitos meninos deixam a escola por preguiça, acha que não vai precisar, _amadurece _mais rápido e namora com menininhas, eles tem suas necessidades quanto a sexo e digamos que algumas meninas não sabem dizer não. — Explicou Helena.

— O que quis dizer com _amadurece? — _Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eles se acham adultos e experientes, mas são apenas crianças. — Explicou Helena para o ruivo que assentiu.

— Vamos assistir o filme. — Falou Carlinhos voltando a olhar para a tela, já havia começado a aparecer cenas que era do filme mesmo.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo apenas assistindo, Helena estava se sentindo um pouco incomodada, podia perceber que Rafael e Jessica os observavam durante alguns intervalos de tempo, ela se lembrou de quando ia no cinema com a amiga, ela sempre tinha essa mania, descobria se duas pessoas estão juntas apenas observando, esperando se seriam carinhosos um com o outro, ou se ao menos fossem se beijar, se isso acontecesse Jessica não poderia dar em cima do menino acompanhado, mas Helena sabia que ela não ficava os observando apenas porque queria Carlinhos, e sim porque desconfiava que o ruivo tivesse mentido.

Helena bufou de raiva, se Carlinhos não tivesse mentido ela não precisaria fazer aquilo, ela olhou para ele que estava prestando atenção no filme, com delicadeza ela direcionou sua mão para o queixo do ruivo e o virou em sua direção.

— Depois eu te explico. — Falou Helena antes de beijá-lo, no começo foi apenas um selinho, mas Carlinhos o aprofundou colocando sua mão na nuca da morena, ele apertava ali aos poucos como sinal de que o beijo ficaria mais intenso, era rápido e Helena poderia dizer que ela no final não precisaria se explicar, já que ele pareceu gostar.

— Esta aproveitando para tirar uma casquinha enquanto fingi para eles que estamos juntos? — Perguntou Carlinhos separando seus lábios por centímetros, Helena ainda estava de olhos fechados.

— Como sabia? — Perguntou Helena.

— Eu os vi nos olhando. — Respondeu Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Então quem na verdade esta tirando uma casquinha é você. — Falou Helena — Ninguém mandou dizer aquilo para eles, não temos nada. — Falou Helena dando de ombros olhando para o filme, pelo canto dos olhos percebeu que o ruivo a olhava e que já teria uma resposta para o que ela havia dito.

— Não temos nada, como posso dizer, fixo. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo com que a morena olhasse para ele espantada.

— Só porque você me agarra de vez em quando não quer dizer que eu considere estar tendo algo com você, fixo ou não. — Falou Helena.

— Bom, hoje em dia chamam isso de _ficar_, na minha época se chamava isso de _se conhecer. _— Falou Carlinhos.

— E o que isso tem a ver com nós? — Perguntou Helena.

— Estamos fazendo as duas coisas, é claro hoje em dia é completamente diferente, as vezes o conhecer físico vem antes de você conhecer a personalidade da pessoa, mas presta atenção, se ocorre a iniciativa de um membro do casal e o outro corresponde, significa que ele concorda com o _acordo _de se _conhecer_ e de _ficar. _— Falou Carlinhos.

— Óh sim, agora eu estou conhecendo o verdadeiro Carlinhos Weasley, um homem que tenta não demonstrar para a família que é um verdadeiro tarado. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Não é que eu não demonstre ser, apenas mostro isso para poucas pessoas. — Falou Carlinhos.

— E eu imagino que os seus irmãos não fazem parte dessas pessoas que você mostra seu verdadeiro eu tarado. — Falou Helena o olhando que respondeu o olhar, os dois pares de olhos se fundiram um no outro, tentando achar vestígios que os entregassem e Carlinhos achou um vestígio no olhar da morena.

— Você gosta quando lhe agarro. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo malicioso — Costuma aceitar tudo o que propõem para você sem que possa responder?

— Como assim? — Perguntou Helena.

— Se fosse um dos meus irmãos, e ele lhe agarrasse, corresponderia? — Perguntou Carlinhos, Helena por um momento ficou paralisada, aquela pergunta fazia ela se lembrar de um momento de sua vida que foi praticamente um teste que o resultado foi negativo.

— Eu não sei, acho que não. — Respondeu Helena pensando na hipótese, já acontecera algo do tipo, mas não da forma que ele tinha falado sobre um irmão dele a agarrar.

— E porque me correspondeu? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Primeiramente, tivemos algo na madrugada anterior, não é como se fosse a primeira vez que ficássemos daquele jeito. — Falou Helena gesticulando com as mãos — E o que queria que eu fizesse no elevador? Que te jogasse longe e que chutasse sua cara?

— Você não faria isso. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Helena com os olhos estreitos.

— Helena, você pode até ser maluca, mas nem tanto para fazer algo tão agressivo. — Falou Carlinhos — Ainda mais porque mulheres que fazem isso é porque não gosta do que estão fazendo com ela, o que não foi o caso.

— Porque você se acha tanto? — Perguntou Helena.

— Bom, porque eu me sinto diferente dos caras com quem você costuma estar, você também deveria ser como eu em momentos assim. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Você acha que eu tenho motivos para me achar? E que motivo seria esse?— Perguntou Helena confusa — Você se sente diferente dos homens que eu costumo estar, mas isso não é motivo para mim.

— É motivo sim, já que eu penso em você como uma mulher diferente das que eu costumo encontrar na Romênia. — Respondeu Carlinhos sorrindo, ele pode ver o pequeno vestígio que identificava a surpresa e timidez no rosto da morena.

— Carlinhos, eu não preciso que me diga que sou diferente. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Com certeza que não, mas pense melhor, não acha que é gratificante saber que para um _galinha _você é diferente das outras? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Você não é o primeiro galinha que eu conheço e que já tenha tido alguma aproximação mais intima, também não é o único que já disse que sou diferente. — Falou Helena.

— Eu imagino que você esteja falando de Rafael. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Exatamente. — Falou Helena olhando para a tela, onde mostrava a cena em que um pai ia a procura da filha que havia sumido.

— Você esta apenas esquecendo de uma coisa. — Falou Carlinhos a fazendo com que olhasse para ele, deixando o filme de lado.

— E o que seria? — Perguntou Helena.

O ruivo ficou alguns segundos olhando para os olhos azuis que se iluminava com a iluminação do filme, sua mão foi para o queixo dela, tocando levemente ali antes de se direcionar para a nuca da mesma a trazendo para mais perto de si.

— _Que eu sou um homem, diferente de Rafael que era apenas um garoto de sorte que a tinha em seus braços. _— Sussurrou Carlinhos, a morena sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar ao ouvir aquilo.

— _Garoto e homem galinha é tudo a mesma coisa. _— Falou Helena também sussurrando, ela viu o ruivo negar com a cabeça pela sua afirmação.

— _Eu estou com você aqui Helena, seja como amigo ou como homem, eu não estou pensando em mulher alguma, não sairei para jantar com mulher alguma a deixando de lado, o fato de eu não ser acostumado a ter relacionamento sério com mulher e também que eu tenho varias, talvez algumas por semana não significa que eu não as leve a sério, eu posso estar essa noite com você, mas __**apenas**__com você, eu te levo a sério, não é apenas uma brincadeirinha momentânea, o problema é que eu não posso decidir começar a amar alguém de uma hora para a outra, se eu não tenho sentimentos pela mulher que tive algo mais intimo a minha única opção é deixá-la. — _Sussurrou Carlinhos.

— _E porque esta falando isso para mim? — _Perguntou Helena, a morena tinha que confessar para si mesma que ouvir tudo aquilo era melhor do que ouvir alguém falar dela como a melhor mulher do mundo, ou o quanto ela era diferente das outras, era como se pela primeira vez ela se sentisse feliz por ouvir alguém desabafar e se explicar para ela, apenas com aquelas palavras ela pode entender que ele era diferente.

— _Eu não sei._ — Confessou Carlinhos, ela viu ele dar de ombros antes de puxar seu rosto para mais perto do dele e a beijar, foi calmo e Helena em meio ao beijo percebeu que esse era diferente dos outros, como aqueles beijos de casais apaixonados que não precisava de motivo algum para demonstrar o quanto queriam estar se beijando, como se apenas um sorriso fosse o suficiente para que os dois desejasse a mesma coisa.

As mãos da morena pareciam coçar e antes mesmo que o beijo terminasse uma delas estavam deslizando do peito do ruivo para seu pescoço, ela acariciou aquela região antes de subir sua delicada mão para ao rosto dele, passando seus dedos pela barba dele, era o tipo de barba que seria bom sentir arranhar seu corpo, estava curta até.

— _Vamos para casa. _— Falou Helena quando o beijo terminou, sua mão ainda estava no rosto dele, sentia o hálito de ambos se mesclarem enquanto tentavam regular suas respirações.

— _Apartamento. _— Corrigiu Carlinhos rindo — Mas não vamos terminar de assistir o filme?

— Não, vamos logo já que temos que passar na agencia de viagem e na locadora de filme. — Falou Helena se levantando e pegando as coisas que estavam nas poltronas ao lado da dela, o ruivo pegou as sacolas de roupa e de sapatos da morena.

— Vamos na agencia outro dia. — Pediu Carlinhos.

— Tá bom, eu acho que tenho o numero de uma agencia em casa, qualquer coisa eu ligo e pergunto os horários e os dias. — Falou Helena vendo o ruivo assentir e a seguir para fora da sala.

— Temos que ir almoçar também, ou você vai arriscar fazer o almoço? — Perguntou Carlinhos rindo.

— Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, vamos naquele restaurante perto de casa, enquanto você volta de carro eu paço na locadora, nos encontramos no apartamento. — Falou Helena para o ruivo que franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Tem certeza que quer ir na locadora sozinha? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Tenho, ninguém vai me atacar, se isso acontecer eu uso magia. — Falou Helena dando de ombros, ela viu o ruivo revirar os olhos para o que ela havia dito.

— Mas eu não estou preocupado com isso, é que você esta grávida, lembra? Pode acontecer alguma coisa em meio ao caminho. — Falou Carlinhos, eles já estavam no elevador e a morena apertou o botão que indicava o estacionamento.

— Vou ficar bem ruivo, agora vamos logo que eu estou morrendo de fome e também estou com vontade de tomar um suco bem gelado. — Falou Helena rindo enquanto iam para o carro, logo que chegaram ao carro o ruivo o destrancou e assim entraram, logo já estavam fora do shopping.

— Poderíamos ter comido no shopping. — Falou Carlinhos olhando brevemente para ela.

— Na minha opinião a comida do shopping não tem gosto, é como se tudo fosse artificial, as vezes a minha única vontade é comer algo mais caseiro. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Eu tive uma ótima idéia, vamos almoçar e depois passamos no mercado. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Para que? Não esta faltando nada em casa. — Falou Helena confusa.

— Vamos cozinhar hoje, na hora da janta, passamos no mercado, lá com certeza tem livros de receita, aproveitamos para comprar os ingredientes. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Tem certeza que quer tentar cozinhar? Vamos acabar colocando fogo no apartamento. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Não seja tão exagerada, e vai ser divertido, tenho certeza. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Posso perguntar algo? — Perguntou Helena.

— É claro, fique a vontade. — Falou Carlinhos.

— A idéia de fazermos o jantar é apenas uma desculpa para me acompanhar até a locadora? — Perguntou Helena.

— Apenas juntei o útil ao agradável. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Se você esta falando. — Falou Helena ainda sorrindo, ela ficou observando as pessoas do lado de fora do carro, não conseguia vê-los por muito tempo, já que o carro estava em movimento.

Vários minutos depois já estavam de frente para o restaurante, assim que estacionaram o carro eles foram para dentro do restaurante e se sentaram em uma mesa vaga de apenas quatro lugares, a pegaram já que as outras mesas eram de vários lugares.

— O que vão querer? — Perguntou o garçom já com a caneta pronta para marcar seus pedidos.

— Eu quero _Fish and chips_ (peixe e batata frita). — Falou Helena.

— O mesmo. — Falou Carlinhos entregando o cardápio que nem mesmo havia aberto direito.

— E bebida?

— Pode ser um suco de laranja com abacaxi. — Falou Carlinhos olhando para Helena que assentiu, o garçom saiu logo em seguida — Me fale mais sobre você.

— Já não falei sobre mim dentro do elevador? — Perguntou Helena rindo.

— Seja mais especifica. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu gosto de dançar. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Como assim? Que tipo de dança? — Perguntou o ruivo agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça ao garçom que havia acabado de colocar a jarra de suco em cima da mesa com os copos, ele serviu o suco para ele e para a morena que o bebeu antes de responder.

— Qualquer tipo de musica. — Respondeu Helena.

— Isso é um tanto quando espantoso, eu nunca poderia imaginar. — Falou Carlinhos — Quem mais da família sabe sobre isso?

— Bem poucos, a Tonks e a Dorcas sabem, já que me chamaram para dar uma voltinha por ai, durante a noite. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Quer dizer que já foi para baladas com Tonks e Dorcas? — Perguntou Carlinhos rindo.

— Sim, mas parece que elas não imaginavam que eu começaria a dançar de uma hora para a outra, muito menos dançar bem. — Falou Helena rindo também.

— Porque nunca dançou para toda a família ver? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eu já fiz alguns passos para a família toda ver, nas foi o máximo que eu pude chegar, ainda mais porque a maioria das festas que me convidam são tão tradicionais, a única coisa que tem nessas festas quanto a dança é valsa, e quem dançaria comigo? — Perguntou Helena como se fosse obvio.

— Nessa parte você tem razão, mas seria bem legal se você desse a louca em uma festa e começasse a dançar. — Falou Carlinhos rindo — E eu poderia ver ué.

— Você vai me ver dançar, só que quando estivermos no Brasil. — Falou Helena sorrindo — Me lembro até hoje de uma das coreografias do meu grupo de amigos.

— Então quer dizer que eu terei o privilegio de ver Helena Black do jeito que era no Brasil? — Perguntou Carlinhos bebendo um gole de suco.

— Quem sabe, mas pare de se achar ao menos um pouco, e outra coisa, posso escolher o que iremos fazer no jantar? — Perguntou Helena, dessa vez foi ela que agradeceu ao garçom que colocou um prato na frente de cada um dos dois.

— Foi uma ótima escolha, mas me diga, o que você tem em mente? Quanto ao jantar? — Perguntou Carlinhos enquanto cortava um pedaço de peixe e o colocava na boca, era muito bom até.

— Algo mais brasileiro, sim eu imagino a forma como você esta pensando sobre mim, já que tudo o que eu quero tem haver com o Brasil, mas é que eu estou aqui na Inglaterra a tanto tempo, olhe bem, se eu ficar indo em restaurantes comerei comidas mais britânicas, digamos que não é uma das minhas preferidas, minha mãe as vezes fazia algo mais diferenciado para mim, mas eu sempre achei que a comida daqui fosse um tanto quanto exagerada, eu pedi isso porque é mais básico. — Falou Helena.

— Me explique melhor a cultura culinária do Brasil. — Pediu Carlinhos.

— Sabe, a primeira vez que eu vim a um restaurante aqui de Londres confesso que fiquei um pouco assustada, eles fazem tanta mistura, é ovo, bacon, lingüiça, torrada, pães diferenciados, molhos diferentes. — Falou Helena gesticulando com as mãos, a cada movimento que ela fazia o garfo e a faca quase batiam em alguma coisa em cima da mesa — Já no Brasil é diferente é claro, lá se tem uma base, que é arroz e feijão, uma salada e mistura, que pode ser carne, ovo, bacon ou qualquer outra coisa.

— Eu ainda não entendi, a forma que você falou parece que esta falando da mesma coisa. — Falou Carlinhos com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— No Brasil como eu disse tem apenas um tipo de mistura, pode ter vários pedaços de carne, mas não ocorre a mistura disso com outra coisa, por exemplo ovo, já aqui na Inglaterra eles parecem distribuir tudo o que tem na cozinha em um prato só, coloca todos os tipos de carne, na minha opinião é tudo confuso, prefiro tudo um pouco mais brasileirinho. — Falou Helena rindo.

Ele sorriu para ela e logo em seguida os dois estavam mais interessados na refeição, eles dividiram a conta e já estavam no estacionamento, Carlinhos dirigiu para a locadora mais próxima e por sorte tinham um mercado ao lado, o ruivo deixou que Helena escolhesse os filmes e logo em seguida, depois de Helena fazer seu cadastro eles foram para o mercado, encontraram o livro de receita perto do caixa.

— Segura o código ai, não perde isso. — Falou Helena rasgando o plástico que tinha em volta do livro, nele tinha o adesivo do código de barras, ela folheou o livro varias vezes, pelo que Carlinhos viu ele conheceria algo novo, poucas coisas que ele via naquele livro nunca havia provado — Será esse. — Falou Helena.

— Escondidinho de frango com batata, mas temos que ver se aqui tem tudo o que você pode comer. — Falou Carlinhos pegando o livro e olhando a lista de ingredientes — Parece que esta tudo certo, vamos comprar as coisas?

— Você não é o tipo de pessoa que se preocupa com qualquer coisa, fica até engraçado em momentos assim. — Falou Helena rindo, ela pegou o livro das mãos dele e viu o que teria que comprar, quase uma hora depois eles já haviam passado pelo caixa, não esquecendo de pagar o livro.

Não demorou muito haviam chegado ao estacionamento do prédio e logo já estavam no elevador, não estavam com vontade alguma de passar pela portaria, pouco tempo depois eles já estavam no apartamento, o ruivo ficou na sala deixando as sacolas de roupas em cima do sofá enquanto a morena ia para a cozinha levando as sacolas com os ingredientes.

— CARLINHOS, O DOCE JÁ ESTA PRONTO, VAI QUERER? — Perguntou Helena gritando da cozinha, o ruivo sorriu antes de ir para lá, tomara que ela havia entendido o que ele quis dizer no cinema.

Ele foi para a cozinha e encontrou a morena de costas para ele, havia escutado a porta da geladeira bater antes de chegar ao cômodo, então queria dizer que ela já havia pegado para si mesma o doce, em silencio ele se aproximou da morena, encostando seu corpo ao dela quase que completamente, viu que ela ficou surpresa com a aproximação dos corpos, mas que ela não rejeitaria seu toque, já que ela ficou relaxada enquanto sua mão se fixava na cintura dela.

— Já comeu? — Perguntou Carlinhos a vendo assentir.

— Porque continua fazendo isso? — Perguntou Helena comendo uma grande colherada do doce de cor amarelada, o ruivo pode sentir o cheiro do maracujá.

— Não entendeu o que eu quis dizer no cinema? — Perguntou Carlinhos apoiando sua testa no ombro dela.

— Eu entendi. — Falou Helena.

— Faça um resumo do que eu falei. — Pediu Carlinhos.

Helena respirou fundo.

— _Disse que não estaria com mais ninguém por enquanto que está comigo. _— Sussurrou Helena, pode ouvir ele rir levemente.

— Você sabe o que eu disse, mas não entendeu. — Falou Carlinhos, sua mão que estava livre foi para a mão dela que segurava a colher que logo iria para a boca, a morena imaginou o que ele poderia fazer com aquilo, mas apenas o viu comer o doce que tinha na colher, colocando o objeto em cima da bancada novamente, ela sentiu ser virada para ficar de frente para ele, seu olhar mais uma vez parecia estar afundando nos mares que eram os olhos dele, esperando que ele dissesse algo — _Se eu disse que estava com você não queria dizer que estava com você apenas no cinema, quero estar com você aqui em casa, na casa dos meus pais, no Brasil ou em qualquer lugar, quero estar com você em cada segundo que estiver cuidando de você._

— Vai contar para nossos pais que estamos tendo isso? — Perguntou Helena.

— Me diga a sua opinião quanto a isso. — Pediu Carlinhos.

— Não quero que conte. — Falou Helena — Prefiro estar com você dessa mesma maneira, teremos mais intimidade e será bem mais...

— Eu entendi, parece que concordamos em alguma coisa. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo.

Um beijo foi iniciado, mas não foi o ruivo que o começou e sim a morena, ele a abraçou com força em volta da cintura enquanto sentia uma das mãos dela em seu peito e a outra deslizar por toda a extensão de seu pescoço até a nuca, ele foi dando passos para trás até sentir sua cintura bater na mesa, em meio ao beijo eles andavam pelo cômodo, Helena não sabia o porque, apenas o fazia porque sentia o ruivo a empurrar ou a puxar para mais perto de si, dando passos para trás, ficaram poucos segundos dando passos sem direção alguma até que ele parou e ela percebeu que estava contra uma parede.

— _Porque homens costumam colocar mulheres contra parede? — _Perguntou Helena sussurrando, sentiu o ruivo encostar sua testa no ombro dela e sorrir, achou que ele responderia, mas apenas começou a beijar cada centímetro de seu pescoço — _Me responde. _

— _Sabe, não existe coisa melhor para um homem do que ter seu corpo colado ao de uma mulher, ter seu peito prensado contra os seios macios, é tão bom quanto massagear os seios de uma mulher com as mãos, é como se eu pudesse sentir a maciez de sua pele, o arrepiar de cada poro do seu corpo, como se eu pudesse sentir seus mamilos ficarem rígidos entre meus dedos. _— Falou Carlinhos sussurrando e continuando os beijos, ele desceu por toda a pele dela que estava livre da blusa simples, os carinhosos beijos passaram pelos dois ombros da morena que estava imóvel — _Me diga, porque uma mulher sempre quer ficar por baixo?_

— _Em que situação? — _Perguntou Helena rindo.

— _Qualquer situação que tenha um homem para ficar por cima dela. _— Falou Carlinhos infiltrando suas mãos calmamente por baixo da blusa da morena, a pele dela estava quente e isso o fazia querer ficar com a mão ali para sempre, a pele daquela região era tão macia quanto ceda.

— _Na minha opinião o peso de um homem é um tanto quando reconfortante, você diz que é bom sentir o peito prensado contra os seios, para mim isso também é bom. _— Sussurrou Helena colocando uma de suas mãos nos cabelos ruivos, tinha cachos tão bonitos.

— _Vamos. _— Sussurrou Carlinhos se distanciando dela, sua mão estava junto a dela e a puxou pelo corredor dos quartos, estava quase entrando em seu próprio quarto quando ela o puxou para o quarto onde praticamente haviam passado a noite.

— _Vamos para meu quarto. _— Falou Helena, ele não teve tempo de dizer não, já que já estavam dentro do cômodo, ela estava de frente para ele e ao estarem parados as mãos de Carlinhos foi para a cintura dela — _Vai ser como na noite passada Carlinhos, não posso fazer, ainda. _

— _Não tem problema nisso, mas terá que me ajudar a me aliviar. — _Sussurrou Carlinhos rindo, com um pouco de força ele colocou a morena contra a porta do quarto que ele havia acabado de fechar, ele iniciou um novo beijo, um pouco mais urgente e mais intenso, com as mãos na cintura dela, ele a impulsionou para cima e a mesma enlaçou suas pernas em volta da cintura dele, os braços femininos estavam em volta dos ombros do ruivo que se virou de costas para a porta e se distanciou da mesma, indo para a cama.

— Como? — Perguntou Helena com os olhos fechados, o ruivo havia a jogado na cama e estando em cima da mesma a morena se ajeitou nela, ficando mais no centro, observou ele andar de joelhos por cima da cama e logo ficando por cima dela.

— Sabe, eu não sou muito de deixar uma mulher na mão, se você diz que não vamos fazer sexo, não vamos mesmo, mas isso não quer dizer que você e eu não possa sentir prazer. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo.

Helena parecia estar se afogando nos olhos azuis dele e a voz grossa do mesmo parecia ser apenas o som que saia de seu coração, nem mesmo o viu mexer as pernas, apenas percebeu o que ele estava fazendo quando o sentiu pressionar sua coxa contra sua intimidade, a fazendo gemer.

— Então vamos aproveitar as... _preliminares? — _Perguntou a morena gemendo novamente ao sentir ele fazer a mesma coisa novamente, o porque de estar gemendo por tão pouco ela não sabia, mas sentir a pressão contra sua intimidade a fazia imaginar como era sentir o membro do ruivo naquela região novamente.

— _Exatamente. _— Sussurrou Carlinhos sorrindo, ele também não entendia do porque de ela estar daquele jeito, não se lembrava dela daquele jeito na noite passada, prensou sua coxa novamente no mesmo lugar e por um breve momento ele deitou por cima dela, mas logo se levantou a levando junto.

A morena sentiu a pressão aumentar ainda mais quando ela foi sentada por cima da coxa do ruivo, ele a segurou com força na cintura, uma mão de cada lado.

— _Rebola. — _Sussurrou Carlinhos descendo suas mãos para o quadril dela e tentando o mexer, como se assim a fizesse fazer o que ele havia pedido, as mãos da morena foram para seus ombros e logo ela fazia o que ele pedia, rebolava em sua coxa e o ruivo sabia que ela estava gostando, já que ela apertava seus ombros com as mãos entre intervalos que pareciam ser de poucos segundos.

— _Eu nunca fiz isso na vida. _— Sussurrou Helena continuando os movimentos.

— Já se masturbou alguma vez? — Perguntou Carlinhos não podendo deixar de sentir seu membro ganhar volume, a morena rebolava em seu colo e gemia sem parar, parecia tão inocente, como uma adolescente que pela primeira vez sentia o prazer.

— Não, eu sempre senti vergonha de fazer tal coisa, o máximo que eu já cheguei a fazer foi masturbar um homem. — Sussurrou Helena ainda fazendo os mesmos movimentos.

— Helena eu preciso que você confie em mim. — Falou Carlinhos interrompendo os movimentos dela, a fez bufar de raiva, ele encostou seu peito ao dela, a fazendo se deitar na cama e ficando por cima dela.

— O que vai fazer? — Perguntou Helena não agüentando e o tocando nos cabelos, não sabia porque, mas confiava nele.

— Quero te livrar desse seu pudor, mas terá que fazer o que eu lhe pedir. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Diga o primeiro passo e direi se concordo ou não. — Falou Helena ainda mexendo nos cabelos ruivos, o viu rir e a olhar de cima a baixo, a mão dele que estava ao lado de seu corpo ficou por cima de seu seio, foi inevitável não fechar os olhos e gemer ao sentir seu seio ser apertado com força.

— Eu quero que você conheça seu próprio corpo, na minha frente, agora. — Falou Carlinhos a observando, o carinho em seu cabelo havia acabado, os olhos azuis estavam fechados e ela respirava calmamente.

— Quer que eu me masturbe, aqui? — Perguntou Helena abrindo os olhos, o ruivo riu ao ver as bochechas dela rosadas de vergonha.

— Vamos começar do começo, se você não estiver gostando, eu prometo que irei parar. — Falou Carlinhos tirando os cachos negros dos ombros dela.

— Tudo bem, só não pega pesado. — Falou Helena com os olhos suplicantes — Por onde começamos?

— Pelas roupas é claro. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo, antes de se levantar o ruivo a beijou levemente nos lábios.

A morena observou ele atentamente enquanto se levantava, pensou que iria babar ao vê-lo tirar a camisa, já havia visto ele sem camisa, mas o modo como ele tirará a fizera perder a razão, como naquelas cenas em filmes que o bonitão tira a camisa enquanto toma banho de mangueira. Da mesma maneira que o viu tirar a camisa o viu tirar a calça jeans e as meias, ficando apenas de cueca preta. Ele se sentou na cama e com um leve puxão a fez se sentar, segurou na barra da blusa dela.

Helena levantou os braços e o ruivo aproveitou para tirar a blusa dela, podendo ver o sutiã de cor rosa com renda preta.

— Gostei da cor. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo a fazendo se deitar novamente, a ouviu suspirar, lentamente o ruivo se curvou por cima dela e iniciou um novo beijo, era um tanto lento quanto aos outros, em meio ao beijo a morena acariciou sua nuca enquanto ele descia sua mão pelo corpo dela, descendo o mesmo caminho com os lábios. Enquanto beijava cada canto do corpo de Helena, ele foi abrindo os botões do shorts dela e logo em seguida o tirando até seus pés, o ruivo com cuidado se colocou em cima dela.

— Venha. — Falou Carlinhos se deitando de costas na cama e indicando seu colo, sorriu ao ver as bochechas rosadas da morena ao vê-la se mover e se colocar em seu colo — Deita aqui, rapidinho. — Falou Carlinhos indicando seu peito, a morena deitou em seu peito e como ela ainda estava apoiada nos próprios joelhos imaginou que o bumbum dela estava empinado, o que o fazia imaginar como estaria a posição dela — Faremos assim, _eu irei acariciar seu seio e você também._

— _Como assim? — _Perguntou Helena sussurrando.

O ruivo não disse nada, seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distancia e seus olhos da mesma maneira, os azuis com os azuis, colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro dela e foi descendo por seu braço até chegar em sua mão, levou a mão macia dela até seu peito e depois a virou para o lado contrario, fazendo com que a palma da mão dela ficasse por cima de seu seio, enquanto a mão dela estava em seu próprio seio ele colocou sua mão no outro seio.

— Fará os mesmos movimentos que eu. — Falou Carlinhos se sentando e a fazendo sentar em seu colo, ele soltou a mão dela e rapidamente abriu o sutiã da mesma, liberando os seios fartos.

— Como farei? — Perguntou Helena.

Carlinhos não disse nada, ele iniciou um novo beijo e com delicadeza começou a massagear o seio esquerdo de Helena, voltou a segurar uma das mãos dela e a levou novamente para o seio direito e ao mesmo tempo que apertava o seio esquerdo a fazia apertar o esquerdo direito.

— Tem que colaborar. — Falou Carlinhos parando o beijo.

— Hã? — Perguntou Helena.

— É só fazer os mesmos movimentos que eu. — Falou Carlinhos da forma mais simples que podia, ele novamente começou a acariciar os seios fartos e ficou feliz ao ver que a morena fazia os mesmos movimentos que ele com a própria mão no outro seio, o ruivo começou um novo beijo e se aconchegou melhor entre as pernas da morena, encostando seu membro na intimidade dela protegida apenas pela calcinha para que assim deixasse claro sua excitação e a fazendo gemer.

O beijo terminou enquanto os movimentos continuaram, o ruivo mordeu levemente os lábios da morena que suspirou e foi beijando cada canto do rosto dela, descendo logo em seguida pelo pescoço, distribuiu beijos rápidos e carinhosos por cada um dos ombros antes de ir até os seios, não se importou que ela continuou a acariciar o próprio seio enquanto ele chegava perto do mesmo, com gentileza ele tirou a mão dela dos seios e continuou a acariciá-los com os lábios, sentiu o mamilo endurecer em meio a sua língua que os circulava. Ele passou seu braço que estava livre em volta da cintura dela e o puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, fazendo com que suas intimidades se tocassem com intensidade.

— _Faz mais. _— Sussurrou Helena entrelaçando as pernas torneadas em volta do ruivo.

— _Porque você não faz? — _Perguntou Carlinhos ao meio aos chupões que fazia nos seio farto, ele olhou para ela a ponto de vê-la franzindo o cenho e por ver que ela ficou confusa girou seus corpos fazendo com que a mesma sentasse por completo em seu membro.

— _Continua, só que mais forte. — _Sussurrou Helena começando a mover o quadril em movimentos sensuais ainda por cima do membro do ruivo, o ouviu gemer quando sentou por cima dele com força.

— _Você é muito exigente. _— Falou Carlinhos começando a fazer o que ela pedira, chupou o mamilo com força e com um pouco de violência tirou a mão dela que acariciava o seio e começou a acariciar aquele local novamente com sua mão, só que com mais vontade, o apertando cada vez mais, com o dedão e o polegar ele apertou o mamilo a ouvindo soltar um gritinho e depois gemer.

Ele se sentou de repente e a segurou pela cintura com as duas mãos a fazendo rebolar em seu membro cada vez mais e ao mesmo tempo ele começou a lamber o outro seio com força.

— _Carlinhos, eu vou... _

Carlinhos mesmo achando estranho o fato de ela estar chegando ao seu primeiro clímax apenas com aquilo continuou os movimentos com mais intensidade até ouvi-la gemer alto e apertar seus ombros com força, curvando o corpo e colocando os seios cada vez mais perto de sua boca, ela deixou seu rosto cair sobre o ombro dele, tentando recuperar a respiração.

— _Confesso que isso nunca aconteceu. — _Sussurrou Carlinhos passando os braços pela cintura dela.

— _O que? — _Perguntou Helena.

— _Ter um orgasmo apenas com isso é novidade para mim, isso costuma acontecer com freqüência com você? — _Perguntou Carlinhos voltando a beijar o pescoço dela, que era o que estava mais perto de seus lábios.

— _Não. _— Respondeu Helena sorrindo brevemente.

— _Fico lisonjeado em saber que sou o primeiro a fazer isso. _— Falou Carlinhos sorrindo e afastando o corpo dela do seu, rapidamente ele a pegou no colo e se levantou, indo para o banheiro dela e se colocando debaixo do chuveiro com a mesma.

— O que vai fazer? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Você não achou que seria a única a chegar aos finalmentes né? Você nunca mais vai me deixar na mão, _Lena. _— Falou Carlinhos frisando o apelido que a muitos anos atrás ela pediu que a chamasse, mas ele sempre esquecia disso — E se for para eu me aliviar a base da _punheta, _que seja por outras mãos.

— Ta ai uma coisa que eu nunca vi, um britânico falando punheta, onde ouviu esse termo? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo.

— Já faz um tempo que um brasileiro chegou na Romênia, foi até engraçado ouvi-lo dizer dessa maneira pela primeira vez. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo e tirando a cueca, ele sorriu ao ver a morena olhar para seu pênis achando que ele não havia visto.

O ruivo abriu o chuveiro e puxou a morena para perto de seu corpo, deixando com que a água descesse por seus corpos, depois de um certo momento ele recomeçou com os beijo e foi descendo cada vez mais pelo corpo dela, até chegar em sua intimidade que continuava sendo tampado pela calcinha.

— _Esta encharcada. _— Sussurrou Carlinhos a tocando com os dedos e tirando a peça de roupa levemente até seus pés, nem mesmo precisou pedir para ela levantar os pés para tirar a lingerie e coloca-la de lado.

— _O que você vai... Carlinhos!_

Helena não pode segurar o gemido forte ao sentir a boca do ruivo em sua intimidade, podia sentir a língua dele passar por seu ponto mais sensível, ela poderia não se agüentar em pé se assim continuasse e por isso se encostou na parede e o ruivo tratou de se aproximar de sua intimidade novamente, depois de um tempo com os mesmos movimentos o ruivo foi subindo os beijos até os seios, mordeu um mamilo e depois o outro, logo em seguida ele iniciou um beijo intenso que a fez suspirar, não ligou para o gosto diferente dos lábios dele.

Carlinhos desceu sua mão pelo braço direito dela e ao chegar na mão macia a direcionou ao seu membro, ao fazer aquele gesto ele se sentiu estar com uma adolescente que tinha medo de tocá-lo, mas esse pensamento sumiu logo em seguida quando a sentiu acariciá-lo devagar naquela região e aos poucos começar a fazer movimentos rápidos de cima a baixo aumentando a velocidade cada vez mais, ele ao ver que logo chegaria ao seu clímax introduziu dois dedos na intimidade dela começando a bombear já com bastante velocidade, logo colocando o terceiro dedo, não se importou que ela parou o beijo para respirar melhor, sentia o peito dela subir e descer a toda hora e em meio a alguns gemidos mais fortes ela chegou ao seu clímax, mas ele não parou, continuou a bombear com os dedos e com a outra mão livre ele apertou o seio dela.

— _Aperta ele mais um pouco. _— Pediu Carlinhos se referindo ao seu membro, ela o fez e com aquilo ele começou a gemer juntamente com ela até que em um momento a morena desceu sua mão com velocidade e ao chegar a parte mais baixa do pênis no ruivo o apertou com força e por não se segurar ele acabou se deixando gozar nas coxas torneadas na morena, no mesmo momento ela banhou seus dedos com seu mel.

— _Eu não consigo mais... _— Helena não pode terminar de falar, seus joelhos tremeram e ela estava quase caindo quando o ruivo a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, colocando seus corpos bem mais abaixo do chuveiro — _Foi incrível._

O ruivo não disse nada, ele pegou a esponja e colocou um pouco do sabonete liquido na mesma, ele passou a esponja pelo corpo da morena delicadamente até ela estar completamente limpa, passando as mãos por todo o corpo dela tirando a espuma e deixando exposto cada poro do corpo dela.

Helena aceitou o silencio dele, não entendeu do porque, achou que ele falaria ao menos uma coisa, mas ele não disse. Ela pegou a esponja da mão dele e o virou de costas, começou a passar a esponja pelas costas dele e depois pelo peito e pelo seu abdômen, ela o abraçou enquanto o esfregava levemente, fazendo com que seus seios se espremessem contra as costas dele, o limpou nas pernas e depois tirou as espumas da mesma forma que ele fez nela.

Antes que o ruivo pudesse fazer algo ela saiu de dentro do Box do banheiro e foi pegar uma das toalhas que tinha no banheiro, se enxugou enquanto sabia que ele a observava no mesmo lugar, já iria se enrolar na toalha quando sentiu Carlinhos atrás de si pegar a toalha de suas mãos e se enxugar, ficou irritada ao vê-lo enrolar a tolha em volta de sua cintura.

— Era minha, sabia? — Perguntou Helena não deixando de mostrar sua raiva para ele que sorriu, ficou confusa quando o viu se aproximar, ela soltou um breve grito ao senti-lo pegá-la no colo e levá-la para a cama e depositá-la na cama — Eu odeio que me peguem no colo.

— Não se importou quando a levei no colo para o banheiro. — Falou Carlinhos saindo do quarto, a morena achou aquilo confusa, pegou sua varinha que estava no criado mudo e com um aceno da mesma limpou o resultado que teve o seu clímax em cima da cama, logo em seguida ela se colocou embaixo da coberta fina que decorava a cama, se virando para o lado da janela — Acha mesmo que vai dormir sozinha?

Helena arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz masculina vindo da porta e se virou a ponto de ver o ruivo se deitar em sua cama e se cobrir com a fina coberta, pelos breves momentos que o viu em pé percebeu que ele usava apenas uma cueca preta boxer.

— Eu não me lembro de tê-lo convidado. — Falou Helena.

— Deixa de ser birrenta e do contra, só vamos dormir. — Falou Carlinhos se aconchegando e a fazendo se deitar em seu peito, ela não relutou ao ficar daquela forma — Me explique Lena.

— Explicar o que? — Perguntou Helena confusa, quando o ouviu a chamar daquela forma pela primeira vez se lembrou que a muito tempo atrás havia dito para ele a chamar assim, era uma das poucas pessoas a que ela havia pedido e dado a liberdade.

— Você disse que não faríamos sexo, me explique o porque. — Pediu Carlinhos novamente, sua mão que estava mais próxima dela a acariciou levemente nas costas.

— Eu não sou de fazer sexo com alguém que acabo de conhecer. — Falou Helena.

— Não esta sendo sincera, o que fizemos a pouco foi praticamente sexo, mas o caso não é que estamos tendo algo repentino e novo e por isso você não quer, o fato é que você não quer penetração, isso a faz temer alguma coisa? — Perguntou Carlinhos para ela que ficou em silencio, voltou a falar para que assim a convencesse — Você um dia me disse que se eu desabafasse com você, confiaria em mim, isso também vale para você, desabafe comigo e eu irei confiar em você.

Helena soltou um longo suspiro, estava de olhos fechados pensando em suas palavras, uma de suas mãos estava apoiada no peito do ruivo e ela colocava força na mesma a pressionando contra os músculos dele, iria fazer os movimentos novamente quando sentiu seus dedos sendo entrelaçados aos do ruivo, ele apertou suas mãos e colocou as mesmas por cima de seu próprio peito, ficou a olhar enquanto falava.

— Eu tenho medo, para eu ter algo com você preciso ter certeza que posso fazer sexo, Carlinhos... como disse a minha gravidez pode ser de risco e como eu sou solteira nem me importei em fazer perguntas a Astória quanto a sexo. — Explicou Helena olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas.

— Entendo. — Foi a única coisa que ele disse.

— Sabe pensando no que fizemos parece que você é um completo estranho para mim. — Falou Helena sorrindo fazendo com que o ruivo ficasse confuso.

— Porque? — Perguntou ele.

— Eu não imaginava que você fosse fazer aquilo, achei que quando ouvisse que eu não fosse fazer sexo deixaria de lado a pegação, mas você nos fez fazer algo praticamente igualado a sexo, eu nunca poderia pensar que você fosse assim na cama. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— E não sou, você foi a primeira pessoa que eu fiz algo do tipo, com outras eu sou mais direto. — Respondeu Carlinhos de olhos fechados, ele não viu a incredulidade na face da morena, afinal porque ele estava sendo diferente com ela? Ao sentir a morena separar seus dedos ele tratou de fazer o gesto novamente — Porque não gosta de ficar assim?

— Porque parece que somos apaixonados ou que existe algum sentimento entre nós, o que não é o caso. — Respondeu Helena como se fosse obvio.

— Só porque aproveitamos apenas o sexo não quer dizer que seja proibido o carinho entre a gente. — Falou Carlinhos levando sua mãos aos cabelos negros dela, com um leve movimento a fez olhar para ele e o mesmo abriu os olhos, se deparando com os azuis curiosos, o ruivo girou seus corpos ficando por cima dela, um de seus joelhos estava entre as penas dela e era isso que o sustentava para que seu peso não ficasse tão pesado em cima dela.

— Como quer que eu demonstre meu carinho por você? Com um cafuné? — Perguntou Helena rindo.

— Quem sabe em outra hora, no momento só precisamos de um gesto, que virá de mim. — Falou Carlinhos segundos antes de aproximar seus rostos e iniciar um novo beijo, mas esse era diferente, foi apenas um toque de lábios, mas a morena percebeu que esse seria diferente, no momento em que ele aprofundou o beijo o mesmo começou a fazer carinho em sua bochecha com uma das mãos e na cintura com a outra, ela ficou paralisada, ele estava sendo gentil e carinhoso, era o tipo de beijo que um marido dava a mulher depois de ter chegado de um dia cansativo de trabalho, ou o beijo que um adolescente apaixonado daria na namorada em publico em um dia ensolarado. Ele a vendo paralisada pegou uma de suas mãos e levou ao seu pescoço, no momento em que ela sentiu sua delicada mão naquela região a levou para sua nuca e ali começou a fazer um carinho leve nos poucos cabelos que alcançava, até que ele se separou por completo. Agora sim ela teve a certeza que fora carinhoso, afinal os dois estavam nus, ou melhor, ela estava e ele usava apenas uma cueca e mesmo assim ele não tentara a tocar.

— Gosto do seu cabelo. — Falou Helena.

— E eu das suas mãos. — Falou Carlinhos girando seus corpos mais uma vez, ficando na antiga posição, a morena não se conteve e por isso passou as pontas dos dedos nas cicatrizes que estavam meias apagadas no peito dele.

— Você é carente Carlinhos? — Perguntou Helena.

— Sim, mas sou carente por vontade própria, não é sempre que eu aceito carinho de mulheres, não estou querendo dizer que aceito de homens, mas eu prefiro estar sozinho, por isso rejeito o carinho que mulheres que eu tenho por uma noite tentam me dar. — Respondeu Carlinhos fechando os olhos novamente.

— Porque aceita o meu? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Você é diferente, é interessante. — Respondeu Carlinhos esperando que ela entendesse e por sorte isso aconteceu, já que ela sorriu, ele pode sentir o canto da boca dela se curvar sobre seu peito, fora o que ela havia dito para explicar do porque de ela ser tão curiosa quanto a ele, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele lembrava das palavras dela da época em que havia chegado, a exatamente 10 anos atrás.

O ruivo caiu no sono ainda sentindo o carinho dela e não demorou muito para Helena também acabar dormindo, sentir o peito dele subir e descer era reconfortante, do mesmo jeito que senti-lo puxá-la para mais perto de si em meio ao sono.


	10. CAPITULO DEZ

**Então, como prometido aqui esta o capitulo, ficou muito grande não acham? acho que terei que começar a fazer capitulos menores para ter atualizações mais rapidas.**

CAPITULO DEZ

Se passaram horas desde quando o casal havia dormido no quarto de Helena, o sol já não estava no céu, a lua grande e iluminada decorava o céu no seu lugar enquanto os dois descansavam relaxados na cama, juntos havia sentido coisas diferentes, principalmente Helena que em toda sua vida nunca imaginara ficar nua na frente de Carlinhos ou de algum Weasley.

Em meio ao silencio do apartamento um estridente barulho começou a ser ouvido pelos dois que vagarosamente foram se mexendo, em segundos os dois puderam reconhecer o barulho sendo do telefone, não estavam com a menor vontade de se levantar.

— Deixa que eu atendo. — Falou Carlinhos tirando a morena vagarosamente de seu peito, ela continuava nua e ao vê-la se espreguiçar não pode deixar de sorrir.

Carlinhos se levantou e foi para a sala enquanto a morena em alguns minutos se levantou e foi até seu guarda roupa, abriu uma de suas gavetas de roupas intimas e estava escolhendo um quando sentiu alguém a abraçar por trás, não precisou se virar para saber que era ele.

— Você bem que poderia me deixar escolher né? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo enquanto ela ainda mexia nas roupas.

— Ta bom, mas eu vou escolher a roupa que colocarei por cima, quem era no telefone? Sem contar que você não deveria atender, já que com certeza era para mim já que sou a dona do apartamento. — Falou Helena indo até uma das portas do guarda roupa e olhando delicadamente cada peça de roupa que tinha ali, por não querer usar nada apertada ela pegou um vestido leve que tinha apenas uma fita abaixo do busto para prender ao corpo.

— Era seu pai, ele disse que vai estar aqui em menos de duas horas. — Respondeu Carlinhos saindo do quarto antes que ela perguntasse onde ele estava indo, enquanto o ruivo não aparecia ela tirou o vestido do cabide e se sentou na cama com ele no colo — Vai usar essa. — Falou Carlinhos jogando a sacola de roupa que eles haviam comprado mais cedo.

— Mais essas são novas. — Falou Helena.

— Não serão mais depois que colocá-la no corpo. — Respondeu Carlinhos sorrindo, nem se importou quando ela bufou de raiva e começou a vestir as roupas intimas.

— Para que meus pais vai vir aqui? — Perguntou Helena confusa se curvando para colocar a calcinha, sentiu seu corpo corar ao ver que pela sua posição parecia estar a disposição de qualquer coisa que o ruivo pedisse, como uma escrava.

— Disseram que querem apenas jantar com a _menininha _deles, e vamos combinar que um pai não precisa de motivos para querer ver a filha, ainda mais sabendo que ela a qualquer momento vai querer ir para um país do outro lado do mundo. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Há é, eu me esqueci que havia dito querer ir para lá. — Falou Helena colocando os braços nas alças do sutiã e se virando para que o ruivo o fechasse em suas costas — Porque eu tenho que dormir nua e você de cueca?

— Existe uma grande diferença entre uma mulher dormindo nua e um homem dormindo nu, sem contar que eu não sou do tipo que gosta de dormir com tudo solto. — Falou Carlinhos rindo descendo as mãos pelas costas da morena após ter fechado o sutiã da mesma, ela se distanciou e tratou de vestir o vestido rapidamente.

— Deve ser um dos poucos que eu conheço que não goste, não vai se vestir? — Perguntou Helena prendendo os cabelos com um palito e saindo do quarto, o ruivo a seguia por toda parte.

— Falta muito para daqui duas horas, não acha? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo e a seguindo até a cozinha, a mesma mexia nas sacolas que estava em cima da mesa, com todos os ingredientes que usariam para a janta, o ruivo se aproximou por trás dela novamente e passou um de seus braços pela cintura dela e a puxando até uma cadeira, se sentando e a fazendo sentar em seu colo.

— Não esta com fome? — Perguntou Helena.

— Na verdade não, mas então, o que vamos fazer até o jantar? — Perguntou Carlinhos acariciando a cintura dela, ele virou seu rosto para perto do dele.

— Vamos começar a cozinhar. — Respondeu Helena sorrindo.

— Mas já? Vamos acabar terminando antes que seus pais cheguem. — Falou Carlinhos com o cenho franzido.

— Eles vão chegar em menos de duas horas Carlinhos e não daqui a duas horas, e temos que fazer bastante coisa, podemos muito bem fazer tudo com calma e não com pressa. — Falou Helena pegando o livro de receita e o abrindo — Vamos ficar um bom tempo sem fazer nada.

— Porque? — Perguntou Carlinhos sentado observando a morena ler o livro sentada em seu colo.

— Porque para desfiar o frango teremos que colocar ele para cozinhar e demora um pouco, vamos fazer assim, você vai se vestir, eu vou lavar o frango e colocar para cozinhar, nos encontramos na sala e eu lhe ensino algumas coisas de português, podemos assistir ao filme que eu aluguei, para você ver o sotaque e todo o resto. — Falou Helena se levantando.

— Posso colocar apenas um moletom? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— É claro, fique a vontade. — Falou Helena para o ruivo que assentiu e saiu da cozinha, enquanto isso a morena pegava uma panela de pressão e colocava uma boa quantidade de água, colocando a mesma em cima de uma das bocas de fogão sem ligar o mesmo, foi até a geladeira e pegou o frango que conseguira guardar antes que o ruivo a agarrasse em plena cozinha algumas horas antes, o tirou da embalagem e colocou em um uma vasilha quase duas vezes maior que o mesmo, o lavou com cuidado e colocou na panela, fechando a mesma e ascendendo o fogo logo em seguida, foi para seu quarto e revirou algumas gavetas a procura de um dicionário da língua portuguesa, enquanto saia do cômodo trombou com Carlinhos que vestia apenas o moletom de cor cinza.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos olhando para o dicionário, ela logo iria responder ele com sarcasmo, mas se lembrou que ele não falava e muito menos sabia ler português.

— Um dicionário de português. — Respondeu Helena seguindo o ruivo que foi para a sala e se jogou na primeira poltrona que viu — Eu não estou com a menor vontade de ficar espremida com você nessa poltrona ou no sofá, vou pegar um colchão.

— Quer ajuda? — Perguntou Carlinhos rindo.

— É um colchão inflável, não preciso de ajuda, vai colocando o filme por enquanto que eu pego ele. — Falou Helena colocando o dicionário em cima da mesinha de centro, ela sumiu antes que o ruivo pudesse dizer algo, ele colocou o filme e com um aceno de varinha fez com que a mesinha saísse do centro da sala, sabendo que a morena iria colocar o colchão ali.

— Agora sim eu vejo do porque de não precisar da minha ajuda. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo ao vê-la trazendo o colchão flutuando com o uso de magia é claro, ela riu e o colocou onde antes poderia estar a mesinha.

— Olha só, alguém pensou um pouco. — Falou Helena sorrindo e sentando no colchão, estava de costas para o ruivo, folheava o livro varias vezes, em alguns momentos ela parava e lia alguma coisa e voltava a folhear novamente, nem mesmo percebeu quando o ruivo se colocou atrás dela, com as pernas em cada lado de seu corpo — Então cadê o... O que faz ai?

— Não vai lhe matar ficar aqui né? — Perguntou Carlinhos retoricamente.

— Não acha que esta exagerando no carinho? — Perguntou Helena o sentindo segurar em sua cintura e a fazendo se deitar em seu peito.

— Na verdade não. — Respondeu Carlinhos pegando o livro da mão dela e fazendo as mesmas coisas que antes, nem dando atenção ao olhar avaliador dela.

— Tudo bem, onde esta o controle? — Perguntou Helena.

— Esta... Aqui. — Falou Carlinhos olhando em volta a procura do objeto, quando o achou se esticou um pouco e o pegou em cima do sofá, entregando a morena logo em seguida, ele voltou ver o dicionário enquanto a mesma colocava o filme — Sobre o que é o filme?

— Comédia, não uma tão forte, é até um pouco chato, mas adoro a personagem principal. — Respondeu Helena sorrindo.

— Por onde vamos começar? — Perguntou Carlinhos entregando o dicionário a morena que o folheou.

— Bom, português é até um pouco fácil, você só tem que saber o som de cada letra, se você souber os sons, você irá conseguir, já no inglês é diferente, dependendo de uma letra que se junta a outra se forma uma palavra, as vezes uma letra em uma palavra não tenha o mesmo som que essa mesma letra teria em outra palavra, por isso é confuso. — Falou Helena gesticulando com as mãos.

— Entendi, mas na pratica mesmo, por onde começamos? — Perguntou Carlinhos a puxando para mais perto de si.

— Te ensinarei da mesma forma que aprendi a ler e escrever, com os sons de cada letra do alfabeto, depois iremos aprimorando, ou melhor, vamos começar pelas vogais que sã U. Escute as palavras que eu direi agora e veja se conhece alguma coisa comum uma com a outra _ARANHA, ABELHA _e_ ARVORE..._ Viu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Helena para ele que ficou pensando um pouco.

— A primeira letra tem o mesmo som. — Respondeu Carlinhos fazendo com que a morena sorrisse.

— Exatamente, esse é o padrão da letra A, mesmo que ela esteja no meio da palavra, no começo ou no fim sempre terá o mesmo som. — Respondeu Helena mostrando algumas palavras com a letra, uma de cada vez o ruivo foi aprendendo o som de todas as palavras, seja vogais ou consoantes — Quer tentar ler alguma palavra? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo para o ruivo que assentiu — Vamos começar pelas mais fáceis, sem acentos e nem palavras difíceis.

— Acento? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Depois eu te explico, olha leia essas aqui. — Falou Helena apontando para algumas palavras que começava com a letra B, ele lia muito bem até, apenas achava estranho o modo que falava, seu sotaque era como dos gringo mesmo que ela encontrava no Brasil, engraçado.

— Do que esta rindo? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Não é nada, quer tentar escrever? — Perguntou Helena o vendo assentir novamente, deixou o dicionário com ele que observava atentamente as palavras e foi para seu quarto, pegou sua agenda mesmo e uma caneta, provavelmente ali não teria nenhum caderno, voltou para a sala e sentou entre as pernas dele, sem nenhum pudor — Aqui, eu falarei algumas palavras e você escreve, ta bom? — Perguntou Helena o vendo concordar como resposta — Vamos tentar aquelas palavras que eu disse, se achar que não consegue é só me avisar e passamos para a próxima. — Helena falou as três palavras, mas ele só conseguiu escrever a ultima, ela ainda não havia explicado as regras que existia entre nh, lh, ch.

— Fiquei confuso. — Falou Carlinhos passando as mãos nos cabelos.

— É normal, essas palavras são diferentes, veja irei escrever para você. — Falou Helena pegando a caneta e escrevendo as palavras.

— Achei que o H fosse mudo. — Falou Carlinhos a olhando.

— Sim, em algumas situações sim, na verdade na maioria, mas olhe que em algumas vezes ele aparece acompanhado de N, C e L, nesses casos você o pronuncia. — Falou Helena na forma mais comum que conseguiu, ele acabou rindo — Entendeu?

— Não. — Respondeu Carlinhos ainda rindo.

— Ta bom, não funcionou a minha tentativa de pronuncia, mas eu vou ler as palavras e você as escute bem, quando estiver nessa parte da palavra irei avisar. — Falou Helena lendo as palavras e quando estava no meio delas que era onde estava o H, ela riscava embaixo — Entendeu como se pronuncia?

— Mais ou menos, essas duas letras tem um som padrão? — Perguntou Carlinhos a vendo assentir — Então, se caso fosse um I no final dessa palavra, só mudaria o fim da pronuncia?

— Exatamente, o som dela só muda de acordo com a vogal que estiver depois das duas letras, como por exemplo _ABELHINHA_, o som só muda de acordo com a vogal que estiver em seguida. — Respondeu Helena para o ruivo.

— Vamos fazer diferente, olhe no dicionário, tem varias e varias palavras diferentes, você olha uma delas e a lê, eu tento encontrar essa palavra apenas ouvindo sua voz. — Falou Carlinhos para a morena que sorriu.

— Mas assim é muito fácil. — Falou Helena se distanciando e levando o dicionário com sigo.

— Só pra você que já sabe. — Falou Carlinhos rindo e tentando alcançar o dicionário de suas mãos, ela colocava o mesmo para longe e assim ele não alcançava — Helena. — Falou Carlinhos a chamando, ela continuou a sorrir e negar com a cabeça, até que soltou um grito ao sentir ser puxada pela perna e antes que pudesse fazer algo estava deitada em baixo do ruivo que tentava pegar o dicionário de suas mãos que ela a todo custo o deixava longe — Engraçadinha. — Falou o ruivo conseguindo pegar o dicionário e sorrindo para ela vitorioso — O que foi? — Perguntou Carlinhos vendo a seriedade em sua face.

— Nada. — Respondeu Helena.

Carlinhos iria perguntar novamente quando sentiu seu quadril se juntar ao dela forçadamente, estranhou aquilo e só depois percebeu que fora ela que havia feito aquilo, enlaçando suas pernas na cintura dele e o fazendo se deitar sobre ela.

— Foi um truque? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo enquanto afastava os cabelos negros dos ombros dela.

— Não, mas você já deve ter decorado o fato de eu não desperdiçar o que é bom. — Falou Helena sorrindo, o ruivo teve o mesmo gesto ao sentir o carinho que ela fez em seu rosto com a mão delicada, fechou os olhos enquanto levava sua mão até a da morena que ainda estava em seu rosto, entrelaçou seus dedos e os colocou contra o colchão, mas não fora ele que iniciou o beijo e sim ela, foi algo calmo e proveitoso, nenhum dos dois intensificou o ato, para eles aquilo era o suficiente, mesmo que estivessem _juntos _por poucas horas sentiam como se estivessem juntos a muito tempo.

Carlinhos ficou confuso consigo mesmo ao ter o desejo de fazer aquilo, mas isso não o impedia, ele foi descendo com beijos pelo seu rosto, beijou os ombros e deu leves selinhos um pouco acima do seio, descendo logo em seguida para a barriga dela, com calma ele subiu todo o vestido dela, até o busto, deixando a intimidade e a barriga da morena a mostra, seu desejo por ela pareciam hipnotizá-lo, não conseguia se conter, fechou os olhos e deslizou o nariz por toda a extremidade da barriga, por um momento achou sentir que a barriga tinha um relevo maior, mas isso não o fez parar, distribuiu beijos por toda a pele e podia sentir Helena estremecer em baixo de si, fez o mesmo gesto de antes, acariciar a barriga com a ponta de seu nariz, até senti-la começar a rir.

— Faz cosquinha. — Falou Helena rindo enquanto via o ruivo sorrir e deitar sua cabeça em sua barriga, ela colocou as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos e ondulados dele, era difícil bagunçá-los, já que os cachos pareciam uma amola que voltava ao normal quando soltado.

— Sua barriga esta crescendo. — Falou Carlinhos movendo o rosto pela barriga novamente.

— Sua barba me faz cócegas Carlinhos. — Falou Helena rindo e nem ao menos ouvindo o que ele havia dito.

— Você não me ouviu né? — Perguntou Carlinhos retoricamente, ao ver ela o olhar como se questionasse o que ele estava dizendo — Sua barriga já esta crescendo, sente? — Perguntou ele pegando a mão dela de seus cabelos e passando vagarosamente pela barriga.

— Eu nem havia percebido. — Falou Helena sorrindo de olhos fechados — Vamos para a cozinha? Acho que o frango já esta bom. — Falou Helena vendo ele assentir e se sentar, ela fez o mesmo e antes de se levantar deu um leve selinho nos lábios do ruivo — Mais tarde ou se não outra hora a gente continua, tudo bem?

— Continuar o que? A me ensinar o português ou continuar o que eu estava fazendo na sua barriga? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo ao vê-la ficar vermelha, ele se levantou e juntou seu corpo ao dela.

— Ninguém nunca fez algo do tipo comigo, foi muito gentil e carinhoso. — Falou Helena colocando sua mão no peito desnudo dele.

— _Sabe porque ninguém nunca fez? — _Perguntou Carlinhos sussurrando em seu ouvido enquanto ela negava — _Porque é a sua primeira gravidez. _

— Pode ser minha ultima. — Falou Helena de cabeça baixa.

— Você lembra do Felipe e do Fernando? — Perguntou Carlinhos fazendo com que a morena girasse o corpo, abraçando ela por trás — Eu confio que você vá encontrar ele por ai.

Helena sentiu vontade de perguntar sobre Miguel, o que seria dele? Já que as pessoas que eram para ser seus pais nunca ficariam juntos seriamente ou teriam um relacionamento.

— Nem assistimos ao filme. — Falou Carlinhos olhando brevemente para a televisão.

— Acho que você só vai precisar da ajuda dele quando já saber escrever e ler tudo em português. — Falou Helena desligando a televisão e seguindo para a cozinha, pode ouvir os passos do ruivo atrás de si.

— Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. — Falou Carlinhos se referindo a panela de pressão que estava no fogo, ele esperou Helena se distanciar e levantou o pino da panela, ficando bem longe do vapor, quando terminou o ruivo com o auxilio de um pano de prato tirou a panela de cima do fogão e o levou a pia, colocando embaixo da torneira e ligando a mesma, deixando com que a água fria encobrisse a panela que fumegava — E eu quero que você fique longe de panelas de pressão, morena.

— Chato. — Falou Helena com uma vasilha de batatas na mão, ela passou por trás do ruivo e o mordeu levemente nas costas.

— Estou falando sério. — Falou Carlinhos para ela, mas não pode deixar de sorrir para a mesma.

Ele abriu a panela e deixou que água a enchesse, não conseguiria tirar o frango de dentro com a água em alta temperatura, deixou que a panela transbordasse, desligou a torneira e esperou alguns minutos, com as pontas dos dedos viu a temperatura da água e ao ver que estava fria foi até o armário e pegou uma vasilha grande, depositando o frango na mesma e a colocando em cima da mesa.

— Vamos trocar de atividade? Você desfia o frango e eu corto as batatas. — Falou Carlinhos a levantando e sentando em seu lugar, antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa ele pegou a faca de suas mãos e começou a descascar as batatas.

Eles ficaram em silencio mais uma vez, Carlinhos descascava as batatas e em alguns momentos olhava para a morena que estava penetrada no frango, varias vezes a via tirar ossos do frango que encontrava entre a carne branca.

— Terminei. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Pega uma panela comum e coloca uma boa quantidade de água, depois é só colocar a batata dentro e deixar cozinhar. — Falou Helena para ele que assentiu.

— Vou ficar sem fazer nada mais uma vez? — Perguntou Carlinhos fazendo o que ela pedira, se sentou de frente para ela, a olhando continuar a desfiar o frango.

— Já vou terminar aqui e lhe faço companhia. — Falou Helena sorrindo para o ruivo que assentiu, não demorou muito e ela tinha terminado — Ou melhor, você vai ter que ficar sem fazer nada, já que eu tenho que descascar a cebola, porque não faz o mesmo com o cheiro verde?

— Vamos mudar de novo. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo pegando a cebola e entregando o cheiro verde para ela.

— Esta cuidando demais de mim, Carlinhos. — Falou Helena se curvando por cima da mesa, se aproximando um pouco mais do ruivo que fez o mesmo.

— Aproveite agora. — Falou Carlinhos dando vários selinhos nela que correspondeu antes de começar a picotar o cheiro verde, não demorou muito e ela já havia terminado e logo em seguida o ruivo que havia cortado a cebola em cubinhos.

— Olha só, alguém sabe cortar. — Falou Helena pegando a tábua onde ele havia cortado a cebola — Vou fritar a cebola e quando eu pedir o frango, você me entrega? — Perguntou Helena para ele que assentiu.

Ela pegou uma panela e colocou em cima de uma boca do fogão que já estava acesa, colocou uma boa quantidade de óleo e logo em seguida a cebola, achou que ficaria sem gosto e por isso colocou um tempero que daria um gosto melhor, ou se não diferente, pegou o livro e o leu um pouco.

— Me passa o frango. — Pediu Helena para o ruivo que logo lhe entregou a vasilha que tinha todo o frango desfiado, ela o jogou na panela e mexeu bem, antes que pudesse pedir o cheiro verde viu ele entregar o mesmo, jogou na panela e mexer mais uma vez — Pega a massa de tomate ali no armário? — Pediu Helena para o ruivo que logo o fez, a entregando logo em seguida, ela adicionou a massa de tomate na panela e mexeu bem — Só esperar um pouco. — Falou Helena tampando a panela e se virando, dando de cara com o ruivo que estava encostado na mesa — Então, eu estava pensando em...

— Diga. — Falou Carlinhos a puxando para mais perto de si, uma de suas coxas estava entre as pernas da morena, bem perto de sua intimidade, mas não faria nada naquela hora.

— Uma salada de frutas seria ótimo. — Falou Helena com a cara pensativa.

— Nesse ponto de vista você tem razão, quer fazer? — Perguntou Carlinhos — Eu posso ir rapidinho no mercado comprar as frutas.

— Não, o que não falta aqui em casa é fruta. — Falou Helena se afastando e indo até a geladeira, ela curvou seu corpo por inteiro dando uma vista privilegiada do seu bumbum para o ruivo que suspirou, não se contendo ele se aproximou dela e colocou seu quadril no bumbum dela, ou melhor, seu membro a fazendo pular de susto — Carlinhos! Pare de graça. — Falou Helena sentindo suas costas bater contra o peito dele — Vamos fazer a salada.

— Ta bom. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo e indo até a mesa, onde a morena espalhava varias e varias frutas que pegara na geladeira — Porque tanta fruta?

— Bom, a minha idéia era de que como eu não iria cozinhar tentaria me alimentar bastante de frutas, tipo eu poderia passar o dia comendo frutas e durante a noite sairia para jantar em algum lugar. — Falou Helena dando de ombros, ela correu até o fogão e desligou a boca em que estava a panela do frango — Ficou muito bom. — Falou Helena comendo um pouco do frango — A batata ainda não esta boa, então vamos picotar as frutas.

Os dois se sentaram lado a lado e juntos começaram a cortar varias frutas diferentes, quase todas em cubos.

— Onde você arrumou essas frutas? Algumas eu nunca comi, o que é isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos pegando uma fruta de cor verde, a morena ao ver riu.

— Eu não acredito que você nunca comeu goiaba, ela é tipicamente brasileira, eu conheço um lugar aqui em Londres que vendem frutas de tudo quanto é lugar. — Falou Helena — Experimenta, ela pode ser comida de casca e tudo.

— Certeza? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Quando pequena eu subia no pé de goiaba dos visinhos e com preguiça e ao mesmo tempo com gula eu comia tudo de uma vez, com casca e tudo. — Respondeu Helena sorrindo.

— É muito boa, diferente por causa dos caroços. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo.

Quando terminavam de picar uma das frutas os dois colocavam os cubos em um refratário, na mesma tinha maçã, goiaba, uva, pêssego, morango, kiwi, amora, abacaxi que o ruivo picara por pedido da morena e até mesmo pêra.

— Acho que já chega de frutas. — Falou Helena pegando um cacho de uva que o ruivo começaria a tirar as frutas do cacho, ela começou a comer sendo observada pelo homem ao seu lado — Eu estava pensando, que tal pegar um pouco daquele mousse, colocar um pouco mais de creme de leite e fazer uma calda para a salada?

— Ficaria ótimo, mas antes de fazer isso eu vou pegar um pouco do doce pra mim. — Falou Carlinhos para a morena que assentiu, ele se serviu do doce enquanto a morena fazia o que havia dito, ela pegou o mousse e colocou na jarra do liquidificador, adicionou mais creme de leite e mais leite condensado, batendo tudo logo em seguida. Ela despejou a calda por toda a travessa de frutas e logo em seguida o colocou na geladeira.

— Vai me dar um pouquinho né? — Perguntou Helena fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

— Estou cheio, pode ficar. — Falou Carlinhos depois de comer uma ultima colherada e entregar o doce para a morena que logo terminou de comer e o colocou na pia.

— As batatas estão boas. — Falou Helena pegando a panela na qual a água borbulhava de tão quente, com a ajuda de um pano colocou a panela na pia enquanto ia até o armário, pegou a batedeira e colocou no balcão onde tinha uma tomada, colocou as batatas no recipiente da batedeira e bateu todos — Pegue o creme de leite ai pra mim. — Pediu Helena para o ruivo que fez o que ela pedira, jogou o ingrediente junto do purê e depois o bateu novamente.

— Acho que já podemos montar, só falta um refratário, diga que aquele onde colocamos a salada de fruta não é o único refratário que você tem aqui. — Falou Carlinhos para a morena que riu.

— Não, aquele não é o único, na verdade era o médio, tem um maior ali. — Falou Helena indicando uma parte do armário, onde foi que ele pegou o refratário e o colocou em cima da mesa — Esquecemos do queijo, eu vou ralar ele, já vai ligando o forno, para assim quando terminarmos de montar ele estará quente.

Carlinhos ficou observando Helena ralar o queijo por vários minutos até ela o olhar sorrindo.

— Finalmente vamos terminar, quer me ajudar a montar? — Perguntou Helena para o ruivo que assentiu dando de ombros, eles fizeram como dizia no livro, colocar uma camada de purê, outra de frango e quando já estava na metade do refratário eles colocaram o queijo, voltando a jogar o resto do frango e do purê, depois que não sobrou nada de nenhum dos dois ela fechou o refratário com uma camada de papel alumínio — Agora é só colocar no forno, pra gratinar.

— Deixa que eu coloco. — Falou Carlinhos, antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele pegou o refratário e com cuidado colocou no forno, ele voltou para perto da morena logo em seguida e aproximou seu corpo do dela mais uma vez naquele dia — Esta vendo, não é tão difícil cozinhar.

— Com a ajuda de um livro é claro que não. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Não, sem a _minha _ajuda você não conseguiria. — Falou Carlinhos deslizando suas mãos pelas coxas da morena e levantando o vestido cada vez mais, até chegar em uma região que tampasse apenas seu bumbum, ela retrucaria alguma coisa quando se assustou ao ser levantada e colocada em cima da mesa, o ruivo abriu suas pernas e se colocou no meio delas.

— Pare de se achar demais. — Falou Helena enlaçando suas pernas na cintura dele.

— Eu tenho que me achar, confesse que ninguém a fez gemer tanto apenas com dedos. — Falou Carlinhos deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo dela até parar nas costas, a puxando para mais perto de seu corpo e grudando suas testas.

— Você demora demais, esse é o seu problema. — Falou Helena o beijando no momento em que ele fez cara de bravo, o ruivo é claro logo começou a corresponder, a morena levou uma de suas mãos para a cintura dele e a outra para seus cabelos, não se agüentava, queria ele cada vez mais perto de seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que puxava o rosto dele para mais perto do seu, forçava suas costas a ir para frente e assim seus corpos tinham mais contato, ela estremeceu ao sentir ele apertar com força suas coxas antes de se afastar a sustentando, ele não soube como, mas sem menos abrir os olhos conseguiu chegar a sala, com cuidado ele a deitou no colchão de ar e se deitou por cima dela.

— _Tira. _— Sussurrou Helena passando seus pés por cima da calça de moletom dele, tentando tirar sem que precisasse se separar dos braços que a envolviam com obsessão.

Vendo que não conseguiria tirar a calça dele daquela maneira tirou suas pernas de volta do ruivo e girou seus corpos, ao estar por cima a morena foi descendo beijando o corpo do ruivo como o pescoço, o peito, a barriga e quando dava de cara com alguma cicatriz beijava de uma extensão a outra, as mãos macias desceram da barriga até chegar ao cós da calça, foi tirando calmamente até que toda a cueca dele estivesse exposta, nem se importou que a calça estivesse presa nos joelhos das pernas torneadas, ela estava de olhos fechados, apenas sentia o corpo do ruivo com as mãos, não conseguia se conter, mais cedo quando os dois estavam na mesma situação ela estava entregue, sendo guiada pelo que o ruivo pedia, era sempre ele que tinha a iniciativa e agora ela estava ali, o tocando daquela maneira, sua mão que tinha subido para a barriga dele foi deslizando, sentindo os poucos gominhos de sua barriga, era o suficiente para ela, em poucos segundos ela sentiu sua mão tocar o cós da cueca e logo em seguida ela estava por cima do membro dele, o acariciando vagarosamente, em um momento a ponta de seu nariz tocou aquela região e enquanto subia seu rosto podendo sentir o cheiro masculino que exalava dele, ela apertava o membro dele entre as mãos, podia sentir os poucos gemidos que ele tentava segurar.

— _Helena, se continuar assim e não me deixar colocar ele dentro de você ficarei louco. _— Falou Carlinhos sussurrando ao sentir a morena rebolar em cima de seu membro — _Mudou de idéia quanto a não deixar? _

— _Eu não consigo... Parar... É tão bom... _— Falou Helena sussurrando, soltou um forte gemido ao sentir uma das mãos dele ir para o seu seio e a outra para seu bumbum, apertando os dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Carlinhos girou seus corpos novamente, colocou suas mãos na cintura dela e foi subindo o vestido dela cada vez mais, até os seios onde tinha uma fita que o apertava um pouco abaixo, deixou os fartos seios expostos, logo em seguida juntou suas mãos com as da morena, colocando contra o colchão mais uma vez, sentiu ela enlaçar as pernas novamente em suas costas e por estar assim ele impulsionou seu membro para mais entre as pernas dela, a única coisa que separava suas intimidades era o pano da cueca e da calcinha.

— _Posso sentir você molhada. _— Falou Carlinhos olhando brevemente para a morena a ponto de vê-la ficar vermelha, seu olhar caiu um pouco mais abaixo, os seios dela pulavam exageradamente quando ele impulsionava com mais força.

— _Tira ele. _— Falou Helena levando suas mãos para o cós da cueca, ela com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da pressa abaixou a cueca dele até todo seu membro estar solto.

— _Pode colocar? — _Perguntou Carlinhos com a respiração descompassada.

— _Pode, mesmo que eu vá me arrepender disso depois, eu não consigo controlar. _— Falou Helena tentando tirar a calcinha ela mesma, o ruivo estava se arrumando em uma posição melhor quando a campainha tocou, no momento em que o barulho foi ouvido os dois paralisaram e ficaram se olhando — QUEM É? — Perguntou Helena com a voz alta, o ruivo ainda estava com as mãos no mesmo lugar.

— _HELENA, É A GENTE, VIEMOS PARA JANTAR LEMBRA? — _Perguntou a pessoa do outro lado da porta, no momento em que ouviram a voz reconheceram ser de Marlene, a mãe de Helena.

— _Eu vou para o banho. _— Falou Carlinhos se sentando e levantando a cueca, fazendo a mesma coisa com a calça, ele se levantou rapidamente e ajudou a morena a fazer o mesmo, ela estava se arrumando também, ergueu a roupa intima da parte de baixo, arrumou o sutiã que estava desconcertado e o vestido — _Prende o cabelo. _

— _Porque você esta sussurrando? — _Perguntou Helena sussurrando também enquanto procurava o palitinho de seu cabelo, já fazia um bom tempo que havia perdido ele, encontrou o mesmo em cima do colchão mesmo e logo tratou de começar a prender o cabelo.

— _Para eles não saber que estávamos juntos aqui, qualquer coisa é só você falar que estava na cozinha e que eu estou tomando banho, vou ter que fazer isso mesmo né, já que fui deixado na mão de novo, até daqui a pouco. — _Falou Carlinhos ainda sussurrando, antes de Helena se virar para abrir a porta o ruivo a beijou nos lábios e saiu andando apressado para o banheiro.

Helena passou as mãos nos cabelos, tentando deixar ele mais arrumado, foi até a porta e ao abrir se deparou não apenas com seus pais, mas também com Dorcas e Regulos.

— Achei que vocês estivessem viajando. — Falou Helena abraçando um de cada vez, ela se referia ao casal que não era seus pais, na verdade era seu tio e Dorcas, não costumava a chamar de tia porque era estranho e também porque Dorcas parecia ser bem mais uma amiga do que tia, Helena reparou no olhar confuso de seu pai ao abraçar ele.

— E estávamos, voltamos há uma semana. — Falou Dorcas sorrindo e entrando no apartamento, ela olhou para todos os lados maravilhada com a beleza do lugar.

— Você esta estranha, um pouco suada e quente. — Falou Sirius entrando e se sentando em uma poltrona da sala.

— É que eu estava na cozinha, lá esta um pouco quente por causa do forno, sem contar que eu tive que cozinhar um frango e batatas, então estou assim. — Falou Helena sorrindo abertamente, odiava quando seu pai era observador demais.

— Então, a Lene nos disse que Carlinhos estava morando com você, onde ele esta? — Perguntou Dorcas chamando a mãe de Helena pelo apelido.

— Hã? Eu acho que ele esta no banho, faz pouco tempo que ele falou que ia para o banho. — Falou Helena sorrindo o mais convincente possível — Vocês querem ir para a cozinha ou ficar aqui na sala?

— Eu quero conversar com você rapidinho. — Falou Marlene para a filha que mentalmente estava paralisada, será que Carlinhos deixara uma marca exposta nela e sua mãe percebera?

— Tudo bem, vai lá no meu quarto que eu vou tirar algo do forno e já irei ir conversar com você, só um minutinho mãe. — Falou Helena dando as costas a sua mãe e seguindo para a cozinha, sua desculpa era verdadeira até, se não tirasse o escondidinho do forno provavelmente queimaria, não sabia porque, mas sentia que a conversa entre ela e sua mãe seria longa, não poderia queimar o que poderia ser a melhor coisa da sua noite, em meio ao caminho para seu quarto a morena paralisou com esse pensamento, a melhor coisa na sua noite já havia acontecido, ou melhor, apenas metade dela, como pudera ficar tão louca com Carlinhos de uma hora para a outra? — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Helena ao encontrar sua mãe em seu quarto, se martirizou mentalmente por ver que nem ao menos havia arrumado a cama, sua mãe olhava atentamente todos os detalhes do quarto.

— Ficou lindo aqui. — Falou Marlene.

— Mãe, você já veio aqui antes, lembra? — Perguntou Helena rindo e se sentando na cama, por um momento seu vestido levantou, mostrando uma marca vermelha enorme em sua coxa, o ruivo apertara sua coxa com tanta força que a marcou, ainda mais naquela parte do seu corpo que era tão branco, ela abaixou o vestido o máximo que pode, e sem desviar os olhos de sua mãe pegou um travesseiro vagarosamente, colocando em seu colo logo em seguida.

— É difícil gerar uma criança sozinha, né? — Perguntou Marlene sorrindo carinhosamente para sua filha, a morena mais velha se sentou um pouco afastada da mais nova e bateu em suas coxas, recado esse para que Helena deitasse ali, ela logo fez aquilo, adorava ficar no colo da mãe, principalmente quando ela começava a mexer em seus cabelos, gesto esse que sua mãe começara a fazer agora.

— Nem tanto, o Carlinhos fica me enchendo o saco o dia inteiro, hoje por exemplo, ele não me deixou pegar a panela de pressão quente e muito menos colocar o refratário no forno. — Falou Helena bufando de raiva, ela viu as sobrancelhas de sua mãe franzir no que poderia dar resultado a uma pergunta.

— Ele é muito super protetor? — Perguntou Marlene para a filha que pensou um pouco.

— Não, ele é cuidadoso, disse que se fosse para eu poder fazer esse tipo de coisa, ele não precisaria estar aqui, entende? — Perguntou Helena para a mãe que assentiu.

— Entendo, dormiu durante a tarde? — Perguntou Marlene olhando para a cama, a morena mais nova procurou em sua cabeça um complemento para convencer a mãe.

— Sim, eu e o Carlinhos chegamos do shopping um pouco depois do almoço, como acordamos cedo e fomos dar uma volta chegamos cansados, então eu vim dormir e ele... Bom eu não sei o que ele fez. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Foi por isso que não atendeu ao telefone? — Perguntou Marlene.

— Eu estava indo atender, quando vi ele passar pelo corredor apressado, só escutei ele gritando que iria atender. — Falou Helena rindo da própria mentira.

— Sei. — Falou Marlene vagamente, ela parecia pensar, por um momento ficaram em silencio e algumas duvidas passaram pela cabeça de Helena, queria perguntar e muito, só que não seria um pouco idiota fazer pergunta do tipo? Ou melhor, não ficaria muito na cara que ela teve algo com alguém?

— Mãe, posso te fazer algumas perguntas? — Perguntou Helena um pouco receosa.

— Sim, é claro, eu imagino que tenha alguma coisa a ver em ser gestante, tentarei ser o mais clara possível. — Falou Marlene sorrindo carinhosamente para a filha que suspirou.

— Você já teve desejos enquanto estava grávida? — Perguntou Helena.

— Filha, isso é normal nas grávidas. — Falou Marlene rindo.

— Não, eu estou dizendo em desejos... _Sexuais. _— Falou Helena sussurrando apenas a ultima palavra, estava com vergonha de falar aquilo com a mãe, era raro elas falarem daquele tipo de coisa, viu sua mãe ficar séria.

— Você... Viu alguma coisa que a fez ter desejos assim? Ou se não sentiu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Marlene com o rosto um pouco vermelho, como iria explicar sobre aquilo?

— Talvez eu tenha visto algo que me deixou um pouco... Quente. — Falou Helena sorrindo de vergonha.

— É normal, eu na sua gravidez nem precisava ver, como eu não tinha seu pai por perto costumava pensar nele e entre algum desses pensamentos eu acabava me envolvendo _naqueles _pensamentos com ele, não estou falando que fazia pensando nele, eu pensava nas vezes que estava com ele, principalmente na ultima, e posso confirmar que fiquei um tanto mole apenas com a cena no meu pensamento, acho que se o visse na minha frente não agüentaria. — Explicou Marlene começando a divagar em momentos que ela estava em seu quarto, ainda grávida e pensava em Sirius.

— É estranho lhe ouvir falar do papai desse jeito. — Falou Helena rindo.

— É porque você é filha dele, não conhece o desejo que uma mulher sente por ele, como eu e espero ser apenas eu mesmo. — Falou Marlene rindo do próprio ciúmes — Mas me diga, o que você viu que a deixou _quente? _Pode falar para mim, não vou sair correndo por ai gritando aos quatro ventos que você esteja interessada por alguém, ainda mais porque desejo e interesse são coisas completamente diferentes.

— Foi o... Há mãe quem mais seria? É o _Carlinhos_, aquele vagabundo, eu falei pra aquela coisa que ele podia se sentir em casa e hoje ele me aparece sem camisa, acho que mais um pouquinho na presença dele, eu já teria me entregado, ainda bem que ele foi para o banho. — Falou Helena tentando de todas as maneiras demonstrar que aquilo era verdade.

— Ai a história fica diferente, você sempre disse que o Carlinhos é o mais interessante da família. — Falou Marlene para a filha que tratou logo de se explicar.

— Ele parece uma garrafa de refrigerante de limão sem gás, não da para saber se é refrigerante mesmo ou água, se bem que essa minha comparação é tosca. — Falou Helena rindo de si mesma.

— Mas eu entendi, você diz que apenas olhar para ele não da para saber seu segredo, que quando você pensa uma coisa sabe que deve esperar outra? — Perguntou Marlene apenas para ter certeza, a morena em seu colo assentiu em concordância — É uma boa forma de pensar, mas como você pensa em acabar com esse desejo?

— Acabar com ele? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— É, você só vai voltar ao normal quando saber o que é _tocar _no Carlinhos, já que você gosta do peito dele, vai ter que pedir permissão para fazer tal coisa, quem sabe você acaba recebendo caricia também? — Perguntou Marlene sorrindo fazendo a filha se sentar bruscamente.

— Mãe, que modo é esse de pensar? Eu não vou fazer nada com ele, vamos continuar do jeito que estávamos desde de manhã, nada vai mudar. — Falou Helena fingindo tomar decisão, a verdade era que sua decisão havia sido tomada a muito tempo.

— Tudo bem, espere até quando seus seios começarem a doer. — Falou Marlene dando de ombros.

— O que uma coisa tem haver com a outra? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— A medica irá lhe dar uma poção para passar nos seios, eu confesso que é _muito _bom passar em si mesma, espere até lá e se alivie. — Falou Marlene rindo da filha que ficou um pouco vermelha — Eu confesso que pensei estar acontecendo algo entre você e o Carlinhos, porque é o que parece. — Falou Marlene apontando para a cama toda bagunçada — Você não é de deixar a cama assim, ela esta revirada demais para você ter apenas dormido ai, ainda mais sozinha, mas se você diz que estava cansada eu espero de tudo, afinal seu pai quando esta cansado só falta quebrar a cama de tanto que se mexe. — Falou Marlene rindo enquanto saia do quarto, a morena soltou um longo suspiro por ter conseguido dar a volta em sua mãe e como seu pai era curioso a faria contar tudo o que descobrira.

Helena foi para seu banheiro e com calma passou uma boa quantidade de água no rosto e no pescoço.

— Então, gosta de me ver sem camisa? — Perguntou Carlinhos aparecendo do nada na porta, a morena quase caiu no chão por causa do susto que levara.

— O que você esta fazendo aqui? Ficou maluco, se meu pai chegar e... — Helena não pode terminar de dizer já que foi puxada até o quarto e jogada na cama, antes que pudesse se levantar o ruivo se colocou entre suas pernas e novamente eles estavam naquela situação.

— Se acalma, eu tranquei a porta e coloquei o feitiço _abaffiato_. — Avisou Carlinhos abaixando sua calça revelando seu membro ainda ereto, a morena ao ver aquilo se assustou — É, eu ainda estou duro e não vou ficar me limitando a me aliviar no banheiro sozinho. — Falou Carlinhos iniciando os movimentos de antes, só que com mais força.

— Isso é covardia, não é pra colocar. — Falou Helena o vendo colocar o dedo por dentro de sua calcinha, os dedos dele nem ao menos tocaram sua intimidade, foram para a lateral da peça intima e em um puxão ele a arrebentou dos dois lados, tirando por completo e jogando longe — Eu falei que...

— Eu já sei que não é pra colocar. — Falou Carlinhos a ouvindo gemer alto ao sentir seus sexos juntos, o ruivo voltou a fazer os movimentos, tratando de colocar seu membro entre os lábios debaixo da morena e assim movimento seu pênis, ele aproximou seus rostos e iniciou um beijo veloz e quente, ela por outro lado mais uma vez enlaçou suas pernas na cintura dele e o mesmo a abraçou por sua cintura, em meio ao seus gemidos ela sentiu ele se sentar e a levar junto, segundos depois ela estava sendo prensada contra a cabeceira da cama.

O ruivo já havia começado a se aliviar no banheiro, por isso não demoraria para ele chegar a seu clímax, em um movimento rápido ele pegou a mão da morena e colocou em seu membro, a fez deslizar a mão delicada por toda a extensão de seu membro e quando chegou ao fim do mesmo ele apertou a mão dela com força em volta de seu membro enquanto que de uma vez introduzia três dedos na intimidade dela, naquele momento ela gritou e ele gemeu junto a ela, no mesmo instante seus líquidos se juntaram abaixo deles na cama, enquanto os dois se limitavam apenas a recuperarem as respirações.

— Gostei da sua mãe. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo e pegando sua varinha que havia jogado no canto da cama, com um aceno da mesma ele limpou a sujeira que os dois haviam feito.

— Não fale como se tivesse a conhecido hoje. — Falou Helena abaixando seu vestido ao máximo, ela se levantou e foi para o guarda roupa, abriu uma das gavetas e pegou uma calcinha a vestindo logo em seguida — Vai pro seu quarto e não apareça na frente deles sem camisa. — Falou Helena o vendo sorrir.

— Ciúmes? — Perguntou Carlinhos rindo.

— Não acha que será muito estranho verem você sem camisa? E outra, não são apenas meus pais que estão ai, Dorcas e Regulo também, então se comporta. — Falou Helena para o ruivo que riu mais uma vez antes de aparatar, deixando-a sozinha em seu próprio quarto.

A morena se arrumou para que assim seus parentes não pudessem nem ao menos imaginar o que ela fizera, ou o que ela tinha com Carlinhos, quando saiu do quarto seguiu direto para a sala, mas como não encontrou ninguém lá, foi para a cozinha, alem dos dois casais que deviam estar lá, o ruivo que a poucos minutos estivera com ela na cama gargalhava com todos.

— Porque demorou filha? — Perguntou Sirius parecendo preocupado.

— Nada, apenas tontura seguido de enjôo, já estou bem melhor. — Falou Helena sorrindo e se sentando a mesa, por sorte ela era grande, se não imaginava que não caberia todos.

— Então, eu vi que não teria nada para beber no jantar e acabei fazendo um suco, gosta de laranja? — Perguntou Dorcas colocando a jarra que antes estava na geladeira — Eu imagino que sim, já que tinha o resto de um outro suco de laranja na geladeira, eu misturei os dois, algum problema?

— Não, era o suco do café não era? — Perguntou Helena para Carlinhos apenas para ter certeza, ele logo assentiu em resposta.

— Então vamos comer que eu estou morrendo de fome. — Falou Carlinhos pegando os pratos enquanto Helena se levantava para pegar os talheres e copos.

— Sabe, se hoje fosse a primeira vez que eu os visse acharia que são um casal, ou que estaria acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês. — Falou Dorcas rindo enquanto pegava um dos pratos que o ruivo colocara na mesa.

Carlinhos e Helena se olharam e como se não se importassem voltaram a fazer seus deveres, já as outras quatro pessoas se olharam e sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

— Vamos comer. — Falou Helena sorrindo e começando a se servir.

— Quem fez? — Perguntou Regulo sentindo o bom cheiro do escondidinho.

— Eu. — Respondeu Helena rapidamente, o ruivo enquanto se servia olhou para a morena esperando que ela falasse que ele também ajudou — Quer dizer, o Carlinhos ajudou.

— Sabe, nem iríamos comer aqui, mas seu pai esqueceu que tinha convidado a gente para jantar na casa dele, e nos chamou para vir aqui, já que não ia ter janta na casa dele. — Falou Dorcas dando a primeira colherada em seu prato — Ta muito bom.

— Meu pai tem essas manias de esquecer o que promete as pessoas. — Falou Helena olhando brevemente para seu pai que já provava do prato principal e único da noite.

— Eu me esqueci ué, só lembrei quando eles já tinham chegado em casa e como havia dito ao Carlinhos que viríamos, ainda bem que viemos mesmo, se não vocês iriam fazer esse escondidinho para nada. — Falou Sirius.

— Já tínhamos combinado fazer ele antes de você ligar. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— Gostou do presente? É muito fácil de dirigir ele né? — Perguntou Sirius mudando de assunto, ele olhou para a filha esperando que ela respondesse, mas a morena apenas riu.

— Pergunte ao Carlinhos, afinal foi ele que dirigiu. — Falou Helena fazendo com que os pais franzissem as sobrancelhas.

— Até isso você faz? — Perguntou Marlene.

— Como assim? O que mais eu faria? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso, ele olhou brevemente para as duas morenas a mesa.

— Ué, você cozinha e dirige, a algo mais que você faça que a gente não saiba? — Perguntou Marlene para o ruivo que pensou um pouco.

— Acho que mais nada. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros e comendo sua comida.

— Esqueceu do seu dom de ser galinha. — Falou Helena apontando seu garfo para ele que parou o garfo que estaria indo para a boca instantaneamente.

— Hoje você tirou o dia para tirar com a minha cara. — Falou Carlinhos para ela que riu.

— Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer. — Falou Helena ainda rindo.

— Qual o problema dele ser galinha? — Perguntou Sirius, ele iria continuar a falar, mas o ruivo o interrompeu.

— Esta vendo, alguém aqui sem preconceito. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Afinal ele só vai mudar se aparecer alguém que o faça mudar, ou alguém que o prenda, que tenha algo mais diferente. — Falou Sirius se lembrando que Marlene tivera essas qualidades para mudá-lo, ou melhor, para fazê-lo amar.

— Acho que vai demorar para isso acontecer, mas me diga Sirius, o que fez você mudar? Pelo que eu saiba, você também era um verdadeiro galinha, um dos melhores. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu e a Lene ficávamos escondido, acho que isso me fez mudar em parte, era melhor até, nos conhecíamos melhor e não tinha ninguém que enchesse nosso saco, ainda mais porque era escondido e ninguém sabia. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu acho que é mais fácil você amar alguém quando se tem algo escondido com ela do que amar alguém que você pega em publico. — Falou Dorcas sorrindo.

Helena e Carlinhos não puderam deixar de se olhar ao escutar aquilo.

— Eu não me surpreenderia se descobrisse de uma hora para a outra que Helena esta com alguém escondido. — Falou Sirius fazendo com que Carlinhos arregalasse os olhos, por sorte ele estava de cabeça baixa, então os dois casais que estavam ali nem o viu ficar surpreso.

— Pai, eu estou grávida, a única coisa que quero no momento é gerar a minha filha, não estou pensando em homem, no momento. — Falou Helena massageando as têmporas, não era a primeira vez que seu pai falava aquilo ou ao menos tocava no assunto.

— Não estou querendo dizer que esta, apenas disse que eu não ficaria surpreso em saber de algo do tipo, seja agora, ou se não a algum tempo atrás, ou se não daqui a alguns anos. — Falou Sirius gesticulando com as mãos.

— Sirius, só porque nós dois gostamos de algo mais privado ou escondido não quer dizer que sua filha seja assim também. — Falou Regulo para o irmão.

— Existe uma grande diferença entre privacidade e algo escondido. — Falou Helena para o tio que pareceu não se importar — Eu posso até ter algo mais privado, agora escondido não.

— Depende do ponto de vista, se o caso é você não querer que alguém saiba, as duas coisas tem o mesmo significado. — Falou Marlene.

— O mais interessante é a Helena ficar brigando para saber a diferença entre essas duas coisas sendo que ela diz que não tem ninguém. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo para a morena que ficou em silencio.

— Existe algum problema em ela estar brigando por causa disso? — Perguntou Marlene.

— Não, mas é que ela as vezes tem seus momentos de tapada, sabe, aquele momento lesado. — Falou Carlinhos tomando um grande gole de suco, teve vontade de rir ao ver a morena olhar para ele com um olhar fulminante.

— Eu imagino o quanto esta sendo bom a convivência de vocês aqui. — Falou Dorcas sorrindo de lado, ela sabia muito bem do porque de Sirius ter escolhido Carlinhos para cuidar de sua filha, não tinha duvida de que em alguma hora iria acontecer algo entre os dois.

— Esta sendo normal, o Carlinhos não faz muita bagunça e por isso nem se nota a presença dele. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Se isso lhe incomoda eu posso muito bem fazer algo que faça perceber a minha companhia. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— Até imagino a alegria que ocorre dentro desse apartamento durante o dia. — Falou Dorcas rindo.

Depois do que a loira disse todos voltaram a comer, passou-se um tempo e já haviam terminado, colocaram seus pratos e talheres dentro da pia e foram para a sala, assistiram a um filme de comédia por um bom tempo, até Helena se lembrar da salada de frutas.

— Fizemos salada de frutas, alguém vai querer? — Perguntou Helena se levantando do colchão de ar, ao seu lado estava seus pais e Carlinhos estava o mais longe possível, mas por fazer isso ninguém poderia imaginar que ele estivesse tentando fingir não ter algo com a morena.

— Você bem que poderia ser uma boa amiga e pegar para mim, não acha? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Engraçado, mas pode deixar que eu pego sim, só não se acostume com essa mordomia, mais alguém? — Perguntou Helena olhando para cada um dos casais, nenhum se manifestou.

— Na verdade, acho que já esta na hora de irmos. — Falou Dorcas se levantando — Você soube do jantar que terá amanhã na Toca? — Perguntou a loira para a morena que franziu as sobrancelhas confusa.

— Não, eu não soube. — Falou Helena olhando brevemente para Carlinhos esperando que ele dissesse que sabia, mas que havia esquecido, mas ele não fez nada, apenas continuou a escutar.

— Provavelmente Molly deixou para avisar amanhã, temos que ir mesmo. — Falou Dorcas se levantando.

— Onde estão Jacob e Janet? — Perguntou Helena se referindo aos filhos de seu tio, ele tivera gêmeos, os dois eram dois anos mais velho que Teddy, os três eram muito amigos.

— Estão na casa da Tonks, o Teddy pediu para deixar eles dormirem lá, o Aluado disse que não teria problema, então deixamos né. — Falou Regulo dando de ombros e se levantando junto da esposa.

— Eu sempre pensei que em toda família tem que ter um par de gêmeos, mas sinceramente estou começando a achar que todos os gêmeos do mundo estão na nossa família. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Também, com uma família desse tamanho. — Falou Sirius.

— Nós também temos que ir filha, vamos Almofadinhas. — Falou Marlene para o marido — Quer dormir aqui? — Perguntou Marlene para o marido que começou a se espreguiçar antes de se levantar, ele olhou para Helena e depois para Carlinhos.

— Não obrigado. — Falou Sirius.

— Tudo bem então, nos vemos amanha. — Falou Helena para os dois casal que deram um tchau e saíram porta afora, a morena assim que viu a porta se fechar olhou para o ruivo que continuou sentado — Ainda vai querer comer?

— Sim. — Respondeu Carlinhos.

— Então vem comer na cozinha, eu vou servir para a gente enquanto você desliga a TV. — Falou Helena vendo o ruivo fazer cara de preguiça, ela só ouviu o eletrodoméstico desligar quando já estava na cozinha, serviu um pouco de salada de frutas para os dois e se sentou na cadeira que no jantar quem usara era seu pai — Até que não ficou tão ruim.

— Porque sempre quando faz alguma coisa espera que não fique perfeito? — Perguntou Carlinhos entrando na cozinha, ele havia escutado o que a morena dissera, estava pronto para se servir quando sentiu Helena o segurar pelo pulso e mostrar que já havia colocado para ele e deixado em cima da mesa.

— Quando você faz uma coisa pela primeira vez, não espera que fique perfeito, ainda mais porque para ficar perfeito temos que aprimorar varias e varias vezes. — Explicou Helena.

— Quer que fique melhor que isso? Acho que nunca lhe disseram isso, mas a perfeição tem limite, o que acha de um banho? — Perguntou Carlinhos comendo uma boa colherada do doce.

— Seria ótimo, mas já tomamos um hoje. — Falou Helena.

— Não vai matar tomarmos outro. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros, a morena ao ouvir aquilo não pode deixar de sorrir.

— Você e essa mania de dizer que não iremos morrer caso façamos alguma coisa mais uma vez, ou algo novo. — Falou Helena se levantando e se colocando ao lado do ruivo, ela esperou que o ruivo terminasse o doce e o puxou pela camisa, o deixando de pé, segurou as mãos dele e as enlaçou em sua cintura, começando a andar com ele abraçado a si até seu quarto — Então, na banheira esta bom? — Perguntou Helena para o ruivo que assentiu, enquanto ia para o banheiro do seu quarto o viu tirar a camisa e começar a desabotoar a calça, ao estar no banheiro, ela ligou as torneiras da banheira e verificou a temperatura da água que estava morna, deixou daquele jeito mesmo, já que a noite estava fresca.

— Depois você fala que sou eu quem enrola. — Falou Carlinhos aparecendo na porta do banheiro usando apenas uma cueca boxer preta, a morena revirou os olhos de tédio, ela estava abaixada passando a mão na parte rasa da banheira, sentindo a água morna se mexer delicadamente enquanto ia enchendo a banheira, estava tão distraída que nem percebera o ruivo se colocar as suas costas e a levantar, puxando-a pela cintura, em seguida ele segurou na barra de seu vestido e foi subindo o mesmo cada vez mais, quando já estava nos seios Helena levantou os braços e sentiu o tecido macio acariciar seu rosto ao ser tirado completamente de seu corpo.

— Eu já volto. — Falou Helena saindo de perto dele antes que o mesmo pudesse retrucar, ele suspirou de frustração, uma hora ela parece estar entregue, segundos depois se distanciava dele.

Se vendo sozinho ali no banheiro, ele entrou na banheira de cueca mesmo, fechou os olhos sentindo a água subir cada vez mais até chegar um pouco acima de sua cintura, soube que Helena havia chegado quando escutou passos pelo banheiro.

— Não precisa ter medo, acho que já chegamos a nossa cota por apenas um dia. — Falou Carlinhos abrindo os olhos e vendo Helena colocar um conjunto de peça intima na bancada da pia.

— Você costuma se esquecer de pegar roupa intima antes de ir tomar banho? — Perguntou Helena olhando brevemente para ele, o ruivo estranhou quando a viu colocar sua varinha no chão, ao lado da banheira.

— Talvez eu não tenha pegado por que alguém me forçou a vir abraçado. — Falou Carlinhos sarcástico, Helena franziu as sobrancelhas indignada com aquilo, quer dizer que ela forçou ele a tomar banho com ela?

— Eu forcei? — Perguntou Helena tirando a roupa intima sendo observada pelo ruivo e entrando na banheira, suas pernas ficarem em cima das dele — Então porque não sai e vai pro seu quarto, lá deve estar bem divertido. — Falou Helena sarcástica ao ser puxada pelo ruivo, seus corpos se colaram completamente e seus seios foram comprimidos contra o peito dele que riu ao ouvir suas palavras.

— Deixa de ser chata Srta. Black. — Falou Carlinhos sentindo as mãos delicadas da morena pousar em seus ombros, com a testa o ruivo fez com que ela levantasse a cabeça deixando bem exposto o pescoço, ele foi beijando cada canto daquele lugar, mas nem ao menos tentou subir para os lábios, deitou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela.

— Então, amanhã eu vou sair e você vai ficar aqui, é algo particular meu e você não precisa ir junto. — Falou Helena tirando uma de suas mãos dos ombros dele e a levando para os cabelos, começando uma leve caricia naquela região.

— Posso ao menos saber onde é? — Perguntou Carlinhos, ele tinha certeza que a qualquer momento poderia cair no sono ali, fazia tanto tempo que ele não dormia sendo acariciado.

— Tenho que tirar algumas duvidas com a Astória, vou sair cedo então provavelmente nem vai sentir minha falta. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Vou aproveitar e sair também, preciso ir ao Ministério. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo com que a morena franzisse as sobrancelhas e uma ruga se formasse em sua testa.

— Pra que? — Perguntou Helena.

— Só fazer um pedido ao Ministro, nada demais. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Tudo bem, mas... Porque esta de cueca? — Perguntou Helena confusa, desde quando ele a abraçara pode sentir o tecido da cueca em sua intimidade, e isso a fez pensar do porque dele estar usando cueca no banho sendo que já haviam tomado banho juntos nus.

— Isso lhe incomoda? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— Não, só não é normal. — Falou Helena.

— Já basta o que aconteceu durante o dia, se eu a tirar ficarei duro de novo, se bem que eu não ficaria surpreso se acontecesse mesmo eu estando de cueca, sinto você como se não estivesse usando nada. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo Helena estremecer por causa de um arrepio forte que subiu por todo seu corpo.

Helena ficou alguns minutos em silencio apenas sentindo a caricia que Carlinhos começara a fazer em sua cintura, era tão bom ficar daquele jeito com ele.

— Acho que vou sentir sua falta. — Falou Helena de repente fazendo com que uma ruga de confusão aparecesse na testa do ruivo que virou o rosto para o lado de dentro do pescoço da morena, ele sentia o cheiro que emanava de seu corpo, os minuciosos movimentos que os seios dela faziam ao respirar.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Vou sentir sua falta, daqui alguns dias você vai voltar para a Romênia, lembra? Vou sentir sua falta. — Falou Helena enlaçando seus braços em volta dos ombros dele, o abraçando com força.

Carlinhos ao pensar nas palavras dela constatou que também sentiria a falta dela se ele fosse embora, o fato era que ele nunca estivera com uma mulher daquele jeito, nunca precisou de carinho feminino e agora se sentia dominado pelos de Helena, nunca foi de ficar apenas abraçado com uma mulher e com Helena aquilo já bastava, estar dentro de uma banheira com ela nos braços parecia produzir a melhor calma do mundo, como se não existisse mais violência, como se não existisse o mal que poderia fazer algo com sua família.

— Também vou sentir sua falta. — Falou Carlinhos a abraçando com mais intensidade, no instante seguinte os dois já olhavam um para o outro, ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela até poder sentir a ponta de seu nariz acariciar a pele macia, do queixo a bochecha e depois os dois já se beijavam.

Era como se aquele beijo fosse um voto perpetuo onde os dois se declaravam e selavam o que sentiam, como se aquilo fosse o que não os deixariam esquecer do que tiveram um com o outro, como um beijo ao final do casamento.

— Eu... Queria te mostrar algo. — Falou Helena no momento em que seus lábios se separaram, ela pode ver um pequeno sorriso se formar no rosto dele.

— E o que seria? — Perguntou Carlinhos diminuindo a força no abraço em volta da cintura dela, a mesma saiu de seu colo e sentou na banheira mesmo, ele tentou se controlar de todas as formas ao vê-la espremer os seios contra a parede da banheira ao tentar pegar a varinha no chão.

— Fecha os olhos. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— O que vai fazer com isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos com os olhos estreitados, ela gargalhou diante da sua pergunta.

— Não precisa ficar com tanto medo, não vou fazer nenhum mal a você, só quero que você feche os olhos. — Falou Helena sorrindo para ele que logo fez o que ela pedia.

Ao ver que os olhos dele estavam mesmo fechados, Helena começou a fazer alguns movimentos com a mão, em sua mente tinha a imagem de um dragão que vira a muito tempo, ele era filhote, o que possibilitou ela poder ver cada detalhe dele e guardar em sua mente, viu a água se mover diante dos movimentos da sua mão e começar a subir, como se um tubo invisível a sugasse, com a mão que estava livre, ela deixou sua mão como se estivesse segurando uma esfera, parecia uma tigela e como sua mão a boa quantidade de água que se juntava virou uma bola d'água, ela começou a se mover varias vezes até começar a tomar a forma de um dragão e quando já estava bom, Helena sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma.

— Pode abrir os olhos. — Falou Helena para o ruivo que ao abrir os olhos ficou impressionado com o que tinha em sua frente, a miniatura de um dragão, feito de água, por trás da criatura se podia ver o sorrido de Helena.

— Como fez isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Na escola de magia do Brasil, aprendemos a controlar os elementos que são: fogo, água, terra e vento, é claro que não é fácil de se aprender, mas depois de muita pratica podemos fazer com que esses elementos criem formas, como um patrono ou se não como um fogo Maldito, quando você conjura um fogo Maldito, ele tem formas de vários animais, podemos fazer isso também, só que é bem mais fácil controlar. — Falou Helena sorrindo — Precisa de concentração, é fácil fazer com que ele se desmanche. — Falou Helena deixando sua mão cair da água, no momento em que ela fez isso o dragão se desmanchou — Mas quando se faz uma vez, não da pra errar na segunda. — Falou Helena levantando a mão novamente e fazendo com que o dragão aparecesse novamente.

— Interessante, nunca ouvi falar desse negocio de controlar os elementos. — Falou Carlinhos passando os dedos levemente pela criatura flutuante, alguns segundos depois a criatura começou a bater as asas e parecia voar pelo banheiro — Apenas aquela vez no passado que a Helena do futuro disse que iria ensinar ao Sirius, eu não fui na _aula_.

— Nossos primeiros duelos são assim, só podemos atacar e nos proteger usando os elementos. — Falou Helena.

— Como que se protege usando isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Posso simplesmente criar um escudo de água a minha frente, o feitiço se desmancharia ou ficaria em câmera lenta, o que nos ajuda a desviar, como escudo também podemos usar a terra, por exemplo, se eu estivesse em uma floresta e fosse atacada, poderia fazer um escudo feito de terra ou pedra a minha frente, mas eu não costumo usar, já que poderia ser atacada no intervalo de desfazer o escudo. — Falou Helena executando um aceno de varinha por toda parte da frente do seu corpo, conforme ela ia levantando o braço a água da banheira foi se levantando e formando um grande escudo a sua frente, Carlinhos olhou para o fundo da banheira e lá não tinha uma gota sequer, a morena baixou a mão com brusquidão e do mesmo jeito que seu movimento a água desceu por completo, um pouco da quantidade caiu da banheira ao se chocar contra o fundo da mesma.

— E quanto aos outros elementos? — Perguntou Carlinhos impressionado e interessado na pratica.

— O fogo nós usamos para atacar, mas como você pode perceber, só podemos usar esses elementos quando temos uma boa quantidade por perto, o fogo e a água é um pouco mais difícil, já que não encontramos em qualquer lugar. — Falou Helena, ela novamente fez um aceno e segundos depois um isqueiro estava em sua mão, entregou a Carlinhos que ficou confuso — Preciso de fogo, faça. — Falou Helena indicando o isqueiro, ele acendeu o mesmo e Helena se concentrou na chama que se movia vagarosamente, ela juntou sua mão a outra, como se dentro escondesse algo e logo em seguida as separou, parecendo que segurava uma bola invisível, no momento em que fez aquilo, a chama aumentou e formou uma bola de fogo, Helena movimentou a mão e a bola se aproximou de si — O melhor, é que podemos usar ela em qualquer situação. — Falou Helena descendo sua mão até embaixo d'água, o ruivo arregalou os olhos ao ver a bola de fogo se afundar na água e mesmo assim continuar da mesma forma, como se estivesse no ar — Uma boa maneira de esquentar a água, não acha? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo.

— Então é possível controlar dois elementos ao mesmo tempo? — Perguntou Carlinhos olhando brevemente para o dragão que ainda voava pelo cômodo.

— Sim, é possível, mas um pouco cansativo até. — Falou Helena movimentando a mão e olhando para o fogo embaixo d'água, quase dois minutos depois o fogo se formou um dragão também, saindo da água logo em seguida, as duas criaturas ficaram uma de frente para a outra e ao mesmo tempo uma atacou a outra, a de fogo cuspiu fogo como o normal em dragões, já o de água cuspiu água, o que fez o ruivo rir.

— E quanto ao do ar? O que faz com isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos com as sobrancelhas franzidas, ele viu Helena bater as palmas nas mãos e ao fazer isso os dois dragões sumiram.

— Podemos usar como um escudo também, o feitiço pode ser desviado se a corrente de ar for muito forte, também podemos usar como uma forma de sermos jogado para cima ou até mesmo para se esconder. — Falou Helena — Na verdade, por toda a minha vida esse foi o elemento que eu mais usei, eu e o Diego.

— Usavam pra que? E como? — Perguntou Carlinhos, até hoje ele desconfiava que algo havia acontecido entre Helena e o melhor amigo dela, não se surpreenderia se ela revelasse ter acontecido mesmo.

— Eu nunca senti vergonha de usar biquíni na frente do Diego e as vezes, saiamos escondida da escola no meio da noite para ir ao riacho que tinha na floresta ao lado, agora que eu parei para pensar em como me esqueci daquele jeito de esquentar a água da banheira sendo que Diego usava a mesma técnica para esquentar a água do riacho, enquanto ele fazia o fogo para nos aquecer, eu garantia o nosso esconderijo embaixo da água caso alguém aparecesse, já que não era novidade para ninguém que fazíamos aquilo. — Explicou Helena.

— Me mostre o que você fazia. — Pediu Carlinhos.

Helena sorriu e começou a fazer vários movimentos novamente até que parou e depois desceu sua mão para embaixo d'água, no momento em que olhou para a água ele pode ver que dentro havia uma bola de ar, a fitou confuso e a viu sorrir e começar a alargar a bola que fazia com as mãos e conforme fazia isso a água da banheira ia subindo cada vez mais por causa do espaço de ar até que a água transbordou um pouco.

No momento em que ele sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada pelas pernas dela, olhou confuso para a morena a sua frente que apenas sorriu, uma de suas mãos estava livre enquanto a outra apenas segurava a varinha.

— Deita. — Falou Helena colocando sua mão no peito dele, o mesmo novamente olhou confuso para ela, mas mesmo assim começou a se deitar, ele tratou de tampar o nariz no momento em que seu rosto ficou completamente embaixo da água, Helena o beijou e juntos os dois estavam submersos, ela intensificou o beijo e por alguns minutos o ruivo conseguiu agüentar, até que a morena parou o beijo e riu.

— Já pode respirar. — Falou Helena assustando o ruivo que arregalou os olhos — Era assim, eu fazia com que uma bola de ar se formasse em nossos rostos e ai podíamos nadar a vontade e nos esconder em baixo da água por quanto tempo quiséssemos. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Me diga a verdade. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo com que o sorriso de Helena sumisse do belo rosto, ele depositou as mãos na cintura dela e se sentou, brevemente viu a bola de ar se desfazer de dentro da água ao sentar com ela em seu colo — Você já teve algo com o Diego? — Perguntou Carlinhos sério.

— E você, já teve algo com Gabrielle? — Perguntou Helena fazendo com que uma ruga de confusão aparecesse na testa dele.

— Que Gabrielle? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— A irmã da Fleur. — Respondeu Helena.

— Não, eu nunca tive algo com aquela criança, sem contar que ela não faz meu tipo, é mimada demais. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros — Mas e você? Ainda não me respondeu.

— Vou ser sincera com você, já tive algo sim com o Diego, por muito tempo ele foi o único homem a quem eu confiei, depois de um tempo eu pedi para que ele tirasse a minha virgindade, no começo ele não queria, mas eu o convenci, no dia seguinte eu perguntei se para ele algo mudou entre nós, mas ele disse que não, o que foi a minha sorte, porque para mim ele continuava sendo meu amigo, nunca mais fizemos nada, foi só por uma noite. — Falou Helena.

— Então quem fez você uma mulher foi o Diego? — Perguntou Carlinhos a vendo assentir.

— Ele me respeitou muito, foi gentil e tudo mais, me garantiu que nossa amizade nunca mudaria e não mudou. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Então na verdade você tem uma amizade colorida com ele? — Perguntou Carlinhos vendo Helena revirar os olhos de tédio.

— Não, só ficamos por uma noite, nunca mais depois daquele dia, somos amigos, naquela época eu queria saber o que era prazer, mas não conseguia confirmar em homem algum, ele era o único que transmitia confiança para mim. — Explicou Helena.

— Eu acho que se eu quisesse sexo não pediria a uma amiga minha. — Falou Carlinhos.

— É claro que não, você é homem, a mulher não vai chegar e abusar de você, comigo foi diferente, eu tinha 18 anos e não confiava em homem algum, tinha medo que algo que eu não queria acontecesse. — Falou Helena se encostando na banheira e começando a mexer na água, enquanto o ruivo apenas a observava.

— Senta aqui. — Pediu Carlinhos indicando o espaço entre suas pernas, ficou esperando a resposta da morena, mas ela apenas negou e ele revirou os olhos, com agilidade a fez ficar de costas e sentar entre suas pernas, encostando as costas em seu peito — As vezes você parece uma criança, Helena. — Falou Carlinhos passando seus braços em volta da cintura dela e deitando seu rosto no ombro dela logo em seguida de dar leves beijos no local.

— Eu agradeço o elogio. — Falou Helena dando de ombros e fazendo ele rir — Vai dormir no seu quarto? — Perguntou Helena fazendo com que o ruivo sorrisse mais uma vez.

— Depende, se você pedir para eu dormir com você, eu aceito. — Falou Carlinhos a puxando para mais perto de si.

— Porque eu tenho que pedir? — Perguntou Helena emburrada.

— Só uma vez, você não vai morrer se fazer isso. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Se vergonha matasse eu teria morrido no dia em que me beijou no meu quarto. — Falou Helena.

— Quem pediu por mais foi você. — Constatou Carlinhos — Sei que você quer, e não venha tentar fingir porque eu sei que você gostou de dormir comigo.

— Eu estava dormindo, quase não fazia diferença se você estava na mesma cama comigo ou não. — Falou Helena fazendo com que o ruivo gargalhasse.

— Pede Helena, não seja orgulhosa, você esta tomando banho comigo, porque não podemos ficar um perto do outro enquanto dormimos também? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Acho que estamos próximos demais. — Falou Helena.

— Pedi vai, estou esperando. — Falou Carlinhos mordendo o ombro dela e podendo ver a pele macia se arrepiar, ficou esperando que ela respondesse novamente, mas a morena ficou em silencio por vários minutos, a olhou brevemente e viu que os olhos azuis estavam fechados e sua respiração calma e leve, a curva de seus seios subiam e desciam vagarosamente, já estava pensando que ela estava dormindo quando a mesma com dificuldade virou seu rosto e encostou sua face no peito dele, seus olhos poderiam estar penetrados um no outro se Helena não estivesse com os olhos fechados. Carlinhos aproximou seus rostos e acariciou o nariz dela com o seu

— _Dorme comigo. _— Pediu Helena sussurrando, foi a vez dele de ficar em silencio, se ela estivesse com os olhos abertos poderia ver o sorriso se formando no rosto do ruivo.

— Como eu poderia dizer não a um pedido desse? — Perguntou Carlinhos retoricamente, ela sorriu e mais uma vez se arrepiou ao sentir ser mordida levemente no queixo antes de ter seus lábios tomados por ele, a gestante sentiu o abraço em volta de sua cintura ficar um pouco mais forte — Vamos dormir, a água já esta ficando fria. — Falou Carlinhos quando o beijo terminou.

Helena nada disse, apenas esticou o corpo para conseguir alcançar a varinha que deixara de lado, com um aceno da mesma duas toalhas flutuaram até suas mãos, ela colocou uma na lateral da banheira e ao se levantar tratou logo de se cobrir, enxugou seu corpo enquanto o ruivo fazia o mesmo.

— Vou até a lavanderia e já volto. — Falou Carlinhos saindo com a toalha presa na cintura e com a cueca que ela havia pegado na mão, provavelmente ele se trocaria na lavanderia ao colocar a cueca molhada na maquina e ter que vestir a seca para dormir.

A morena vestiu sua roupa intima e estendeu a tolha em um gancho que tinha no banheiro, foi para seu quarto e abriu o guarda roupa a procura de uma camisola, a vestiu e começou a arrumar sua cama, estendendo a coberta por cima da mesma que estava desarrumada desde quando seu pai ligara.

No momento em que já estava deitada, Carlinhos se deitou e se aconchegou na cama, ela se deitou apoiada no peito dele enquanto o mesmo passava o braço por sua cintura, ficaram em silencio até caírem no sono.

**Espero os comentários de vocês em.**


	11. PERGUNTA!

_Olá gente eu estou aqui apenas para perguntar algo, acho que isso ficou obvio pelo nome do capitulo né kkk', então gente a questão é que a fic Hogwarts Lendo HP7 não foi a minha primeira fic, eu tive uma one-shot do Rony e da Hermione e a minha primeira long-fic teve 4 capitulos kkkk', então eu só tenho as duas outras fics no Nyah! e queria saber se vocês querem que eu poste a fic aqui, é claro que eu não vou ficar postando capitulo por capitulo com intervalos de dias, irei postar tudo de uma vez, vocês querem que eu faça isso? Acho que postarei as fics amanhã mesmo! _

_ESPERO AS RESPOSTAS DE VOCÊS!_


End file.
